Eyes On Fire
by The Angel In Blue
Summary: After all the losses Alexandria and her friends have been through, she's not sure if she's ever going to be able to fall in love again. This boy came as an unexpected surprise to the group and showed her how wrong she really was. Alex was given a second chance to start over, and she will grab it with teeth and claws. Literally. Isaac/OC & Liam/OC
1. Meeting Alex

A new girl had arrived to Beacon Hills. No one knew much about her. School hadn't started yet and many students were enjoying their last days of summer vacation throwing parties and such while Alexandria Miller spent her days drawing sketches and dreaming about what this school year would be like. Her life had never been very exciting – her family moved around a lot and Alexandria barely had time to make friends. This year was going to be different, though – Adrian Miller had finally found a solid job and was finally settling down for good. Parenting a teenage girl with explosive temper wasn't always easy – especially if you do it on your own – but Adrian did all he could to provide Alex all the things she needed.

Alex's passion for painting had many times forced her to go through several stores in a quest for the correct inks, the most perfect canvas and the right kind of paintbrushes. This kind of passion wasn't cheap, but Alex had done the most incredible and beautiful paintings and it was worth all the costs.

Beacon Hills was a small town and it was easy for Alex to find her way through the mess of people. She had been looking for something to paint since lately she didn't have much inspiration to picture things by herself, so, she decided to go to the Preserve of Beacon Hills. Usually, it is a calm place and no one wanders around the woods, so, it will be a peaceful trip. All she needed was a quiet spot to help her find inspiration and start drawing. Alex took painting very seriously and she loved it more than anything. Her room back in New York had more drawings and paintings than pictures of herself with her friends, which was somewhat unusual for a teenager.

Alex started pacing around the area, listening to the branches crunching beneath her feet as she stepped on them. She was looking for the right place to paint, but she didn't seem to find anything. She kept on walking through the clearing, taking in all of the surroundings. It was a beautiful place, despite its weirdness. _I guess that's what makes it special_, Alex thought appreciatively. After a long while of walking without finding anything, she finally spotted the right place. Right ahead of her, there was a small stream and the water that ran through it shone like there were diamonds swimming in the inside of the creek. _This is perfect!_

Alex let go of her backpack and bent down to look for the correct instruments. She took out her sketchbook and focused all her attention on the crystal clear water that crossed the small stream with low intensity. The trees served as the perfect background to make it look astonishing in her eyes. Grabbing her pencil, Alex started drawing the first traces, delineating some of the details with great care.

Hours flew by and night fell too quickly for her, ruining the whole scenario. She could barely make out any detail or feature, but most part of the drawing was already finished. She only needed to capture some last details and it almost looked like the original scene. For a few moments, she felt proud of her unique talent. Then, fear flooded her mind. She started glaring around, wondering if she could go back without getting lost. She should've left when the sun started going down, but she was so concentrated on finishing the drawing it barely mattered.

Alex packed all of her stuff and threw the backpack on her right shoulder, preparing herself to leave. A strange feeling started to grow in the pit of her stomach and she found the need of getting out of there as soon as possible a bit obligatory. She didn't like dark places, and the forest was _very _dark at the moment.

It wasn't long enough until she started hearing voices. _I must be going crazy_, she thought to herself, walking closer to them to make sure she wasn't. From the distance, she could see two boys. Well, she thought they were boys. It was too dark to see anything, but their voices sounded like the type of voice males would supposedly have.

"No, because I'm playing this year!" One of the boys exclaimed, unaware of a third presence. "In fact, I'm making first line."

"Hey, that's the spirit!" The other one responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Everyone should have a dream – even a pathetically unrealistic one!"

The first boy chuckled at the comment, but said nothing about it. Instead, he decided to change the subject. "Just out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

_Body?_ Alex mentally exclaimed, not too sure if she heard it right or not. _What is he talking about? What body?_ She took a few steps closer and tried to eavesdrop on their conversation. "Uh… I didn't even think about that." The second boy answered, sounding quite alarmed by the question.

"And, uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?"

"Also something I didn't think about." The boy answered.

"It's comforting to know you've planned this out with your usual attention to detail."

"I know."

_Oh shit, something is certainly going on! A dead body? Holy hell! In these woods?_ Alex's mind started flooding with fright and the next thing she knew, she ran against the two boys, causing all of them to scream out of fear. She jumped back, mouth fully open as she emitted terrified yells. The two boys screamed as well, eyes wide open as they realized she couldn't be the one who killed the person in the woods. She was nothing more and nothing less than a blond and not-very-tall girl. The darkness didn't allow them to make out her features, but she appeared to be cute.

"What the hell!" The second boy exclaimed after they were all done with the screaming. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing about the two of you!" Alex suddenly snapped, scared as hell. "Who the hell is crazy enough to come take a walk around the woods to look for a dead body?"

"Yeah, well, it's very rude to eavesdropping on people's conversations, you know that?" The second boy snapped back, letting his wracked nerves become quite evident.

"Let's just calm down, alright?" The first boy advised, raising his hands to make a point. When silence became the only thing left between the three of them, he carried on: "First of all, I'm Scott and this is Stiles." He announced, pointing at himself and then to this friend.

"Alexandria, but most people just call me Alex. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Right." Scott smiled and nodded. "So, out of curiosity, and because you scared the hell out of us…"

"…Nope, she didn't scare me at all." Stiles added, popping out the 'p'. Once again, his voice dripped with sarcasm, and that was nothing new to the other boy.

Scott glared daggers at Stiles, which obviously meant the comment he made was not necessary. "… I was wondering: what are you doing in the woods in the middle of the night?"

"Well, I, uh, I was looking for a place where I could paint." Alex answered, a bit nervous about what would be their reaction. They didn't seem to laugh at her. They looked intrigued and curious. That had her a bit suspicious and taken aback. "When I started painting, I lost track of time… and here I am." She explained, surprised to see the dazed glances of the two boys. "Now, you. Explain yourselves, boys."

"We're on an adventure." Stiles replied sarcastically. Alex raised an eyebrow at him and he decided to answer seriously this time. "My dad had a call earlier about two joggers finding half a dead body in the woods and now we're here to find it."

"Stiles just didn't remember that the killer could still be out here." Scott said, rolling his eyes at how reckless his friend was at times.

"Whoa, that's nice." Alex commented sarcastically. "And here I was, completely clueless. I could've been killed as well, for all I know! I might as well get out of here, and fast." She rambled pretty much to herself, not even bothering to remember that they were still there, watching her. "I'll leave you two to your quest, then."

"Wait, you can't go on your own!" Scott interrupted her, showing some concern about the girl. "It's not safe."

"I'm sure the killer already left." Alex waved it off, walking past them. "He probably just disposed of the body in the woods to make it harder for them to find it."

"Some job he has done…" Stiles commented, scratching the back of his head and glaring at her. "Either way, you shouldn't go on your own."

Alex sent them a doubting smile and patted Scott's shoulder. "Thanks for your concern, but I'm willing to take my chances."

Once again, she smirked at the two of them, pretty confident about herself. She turned around and started walking away. "See you at school, then!" Stiles exclaimed, causing her to turn around and send him a serious glare while she raised her delicate eyebrows. "I take it you're new here, aren't you? I mean, I've never seen you before. If I did, I would've remembered you for sure, but…" He stopped rambling, realizing what he said. "Well, I mean…"

"Stiles, we get it." Scott finished, trying to help his friend out of embarrassment. "Alex is new in town. You're going to the Beacon Hills high school, right?"

"Yep." Alex replied, popping out the 'p'. "I am. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to leave. My dad's probably already going insane for not finding me at home."

"You know, we could take you home." Stiles offered, shoving his hand on his pocket and kicking off some dust. "It'd be faster."

"Again, thanks for your concern, but I can take care of myself." Alex replied, turning around to leave.

"Alright! Just trying to help." Stiles shouted back, watching her walking away from them.

Unaware of the slight climb they had to make to be at her level, Alex put her foot on the wrong spot, falling off the small hill and landing on her butt. She coughed and kicked off some of the dust that was now covering her skinny jeans. She looked up to find them glancing down at her, both on the verge of bursting out laughing at the fall she had taken.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked, trying to control his laughter.

Alex groaned, utterly embarrassed. "I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" Scott questioned, letting a few chuckles escape through his words.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Alex shouted back, trying to get up. She looked down at herself and rolled her eyes. That's _what you get when you act like a little bitch_, she mentally scolded herself. She growled and muttered something under her breath along the lines of 'Couldn't you be less embarrassing, Alex Miller?' and 'Goddammit, I always manage to embarrass myself in front of boys'. She turned around and looked up at them. "Actually, boys, do you mind if I go along with you?"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Never did, never will. I wish I did, though. **

**A/N: Hello, everyone! As you might have already noticed, this is a Fan Fiction of Teen Wolf and it's based on season 4 but with flashbacks of season 1, 2 and 3. I decided to make a chapter of the past explaining how Alex, Stiles and Scott first met and then I'll write another one narrating the current episodes of the new season alternately. The flashback chapters will supposedly be revealing when and how Alex bonded with everyone and her reaction to some of her closest friends' deaths (Yep, I'm talking about Allison and Aiden! They absolutely destroyed me!) and the departure of others (And yes, I'm talking about Isaac! I'm still very sad about Daniel Sharman leaving the show). I think it'll be interesting revealing her past and writing her future. This will also be a Liam/OC above all else, but involves friendship, love, anger, lust and many others. I think I'm going to enjoy writing this! Also, I hope you guys enjoy reading my story; after all, a writer is nothing without her readers. **

**Oh and… don't forget to REVIEW, my loves! It'll make me very happy! See you all next time! **


	2. Electrified

"So, this was a good idea, wasn't it?" Alex's voice dripped with sarcasm and her heart raced like a wild horse riding through fields of green grass. She had been friends with Scott and Stiles long enough to know which plans were the worst; Scott's. "We're not going to get killed or anything, are we?"

"The plan isn't so bad." Scott drilled, holding Alex's hand to transmit her some confidence. She certainly was the little sister he never had. "Trust me, this is going to work." Although he sounded strong and confident about it, deep down, he had some doubts of his own. Scott looked at his surroundings and all he could see was people excited to enter the party. Little did they know that, under the appearances, that place was a very dangerous den of werewolf hunters.

"You look confident." Alex pointed out as she looked back to see Kira and Malia standing behind them. "I hope we find him."

"We _will_ find him." Scott reassured her, squeezing her hand. They had been friends long enough to hold hands without looking weird or anything. Kira just didn't quite know that.

Then, the doors burst open and people started pushing their ways inside the building. Alex got pulled by the tide and the two men who were guarding the doors sent her some odd glances, but said nothing about it. She reached out for Scott's hand and pulled him along, not being able to control her nervous laughter. Soon, they were all inside the building, dancing their ways out of the craziness that was that enormous group of people. They made it to one of the corners of the room and Alex ceased the moment to take a long breath and lean against the wall.

"Let's scatter around the perimeter. Go unnoticed, try to blend in. We'll wait for the signal and then we'll start." Scott announced, softly touching Kira's arm. She smiled at him and the fondness she felt for him just became a little more evident in that moment.

"Alright." Alex agreed, nodding with her head as if trying to sound confident with her mingling skills. "Blending in – that will be easy! I'm a great dancer."

Malia grinned at Alex's comment and then turned to face Scott. "If anything happens, shout out or something. We'll definitely hear it and come to help you." She didn't seem to have great certainties about what she was saying because the only person she truly cared about was Stiles. Leaving Scott, Alex, Kira and Lydia behind didn't sound so bad in her mind. She had done worse things in order to provide herself the necessary stuff to survive out there. She was trying to show others that she was starting to care about them, but such task revealed itself to be more difficult than she had thought it would be.

"Alright." Scott nodded and smiled. "Remember: blend in." He said, turning around to go find a place where he'd go unnoticed by the people working as security of the building. He only turned around to look at Alex and say: "Just don't dance, Alex. You would hardly go unnoticed."

"That's because I'm such a great dancer!" Alex shouted back at him, hearing a chuckle in return.

A few seconds later, they were all scattered around the whole perimeter. From her spot, Alex could see Kira sitting on a couch, quiet as a mouse. She started looking around and she found Malia dancing with a group of people. Her eyes flashed a cold blue for less than two seconds, which resembled a lot to her father's steel blue ones, Peter Hale. Malia still didn't know he was her father, and frankly, no one knew how to really tell her that. Then, at last, she spotted Scott, who was standing near a wall. He was surrounded by others and it wasn't hard to notice that he was the only one who was standing lonely over there. His eyes met Alex's blue ones, flashing red as a reminder to maintain her position until further notice.

Following Scott's advice, Alex stayed away from the dance floor. She knew it was true. She really was a bad dancer. She would only draw attention if she started dancing around – people would think she was suffering an epileptic attack or something. Instead, she went to sit down on one of the couches, observing all of those clueless people. From where she was, she could see Malia and Kira dancing. Other men started gathering around the two supernatural creatures, letting their charm work through their primary natures.

Other guards started walking around the perimeter, looking for the supernatural creatures that had come to help find the one and only Derek Hale. Alex looked at her surroundings and she found one of the guards looking specifically at her. He kept his gaze on her for longer than normal, which meant she had been discovered. She looked over at Malia and Kira and she found them fighting off two other guards. Alex had no other choice but to do the same thing or she'd get caught. She immediately jumped out of the couch and went for him, punching his face and dodging his sloppy moves. He still tried to hurt her with a stun gun, but she put him down with a final punch in his face. In less than a couple of seconds, the man was lying down on the ground, unconscious. She took a quick breath and walked away from him, the sound of her heels becoming quite audible as she paced towards the others.

Alex approached the two other girls and stood there, waiting for Scott. One last guard came at them, holding a gun, but Scott intercepted him and held onto his throat as he caught the man up in the air and threw him towards the nearest wall. The man fell, completely unconscious. Then, and only then, Scott turned to look at the three girls, nodding at them. It was barely starting.

When they found themselves away from unwanted presences, they ran towards the nearest door, closing it behind them. "That wasn't so hard." Alex commented, her eyes narrowing towards the poorly-lit corridor. "I didn't even need to dance to draw attention."

Kira and Malia both smiled at her comment but remained silent about it. This wasn't the moment to be having a conversation – it was more than obvious that Alex was quite nervous. If not, she wouldn't be talking; she would be using her werewolf senses to help finding Stiles and Lydia.

As they walked through another door, a strange smoke started coming through the walls. "Wolfsbane!" Scott yelped, getting hit in the face by a huge cloud of smoke. "It's wolfsbane! Kira, get out of here!" Scott shoved Kira away from him, trying to help her. Alex and Malia started coughing like there was no tomorrow, trying their hardest not to inhale wolfsbane. Alex was starting to lose her senses and her vision resumed itself to shapes and blurred shadows. "Kira! Look out! Look out!" Scott shouted at the girl, but it was too late. One of the hunters came at her with a big gun in hands and knocked her down.

Alex had never been hit with such a great proportion of wolfsbane before, and her lungs burned with the feeling. Her eyes flashed gold and stayed that way as the poison worked its way through her whole body, ravaging it. Her muscles and skin teemed in pain and she couldn't help but let out pained growls.

The leader of the Calaveras suddenly appeared in the corridor. Alex could barely make out the features of the woman's body, but she noticed she wasn't very tall, let alone young. "Someone who has been an alpha only a few months should be more careful when facing a hunter of forty years."

"All we want… is Derek." Scott's voice trembled as the poison entered his lungs and other organs.

"Aí, lobito…" Araya sighed with an amused look. "You're a long way from home."

Scott looked up to meet the smiling expression of the huntress. Little did she know that he had already figured it all out. "You don't know where he is either."

Her smile immediately vanished and an angry and annoyed stare took its place. Araya was quick to hit him with an electrified baton, causing him to completely collapse on the floor. Unable to stand it any longer, Alex and Malia collapsed as well, completely giving in.

* * *

"Is he waking up?" Alex asked, intensely observing her best friend and alpha. Worry and nervousness were emotions that were quite obvious in the expression of the blondie leaning beside her Alpha. She had awakened up only a few minutes ago. The wolfsbane was out of their systems, fortunately. His eyes slowly opened and he looked up to meet Alex's blue ones, smiling at her. "Kira! Kira, I think he's waking up!"

"He's awake!" Kira announced to the others, noticing his confused expression. Scott had no idea where they were. "Guys, he's awake!"

Stiles and Malia were quick to join up beside him, observing their lying-down friend. "Scott, are you okay?" Stiles questioned, observing his best buddy very carefully. He bent down next to Alex and helped the werewolf sitting up, along with Kira.

"They don't have him!" Scott immediately explained, looking at all of them. "They don't have Derek!"

"Yeah, Scott, we know." Alex replied, worry flashing through her eyes.

"But right now, they've got Lydia." Kira interjected, sharing a concerned and preoccupied look with Alex.

Scott's expression dripped with confusion and preoccupation. What the hell did they want from Lydia? She wasn't dangerous – she wasn't even a werewolf, for that matter. "Lydia?" Scott turned to look at Stiles, who gave him an affirmative glance. "What would they want with Lydia?"

"She's a Banshee – she predicts death and such." Alex pointed out, watching as Scott immediately got up and walked over to the closed door, trying to find any flaws that would help them get out of there. "Maybe they want her to tell them if Derek is dead or not, since they don't know either."

"But she said he wasn't dead." Scott added as he threw himself against the door in an attempt to knock it down.

"She said she didn't know if he was alive either." Stiles corrected, approaching Alex and placing his hand on her shoulder.

Silence suddenly filled the whole room and Scott focused on getting that door open. He tried to pull the door out, but not even his alpha werewolf strength was enough to budge it. He kept on trying, and trying, and trying, but it was completely useless. Many others had been there and failed to do the same thing.

"We already looked for a way out." Kira spoke, growing a little tired of watching him trying and failing to open the door. "I think a lot of people have."

"I say when that door opens again, we take out whoever's standing in the way and run for it." Malia intervened, hints of honesty and simplicity filled her expression. Being a coyote during all of those years had certainly taught her how to survive, even if it implied hurting and leaving her own friends behind.

"What about Lydia?" Kira asked, quite a bit incredulous.

"What about her?" Malia inquired, not understanding Kira's point of view.

"We're not leaving without her." Scott backed up, approaching Kira and Alex.

"Why not?" Malia drilled, completely unaware of the strange odds she was receiving from Alex.

"We don't leave our friends behind!" Alex dangerously exclaimed. The blondie had a bad temper and she really didn't want to snap at the girl, but she didn't make it any easier by acting that way. Malia didn't quite like her tone either, but ignored it. She only cared about Stiles and survival. Alex could understand that, though; he had been the only one close enough to make her care about him. The crush he had on Lydia had dissipated when he met Malia, and it was clear that he cared about that girl a lot. Malia loved him too, it was obvious. She was capable of leaving everyone behind, except him. It was because of him that she was still there. Otherwise, she would have left.

"Because we don't leave without people, remember?" Stiles tried, approaching her carefully. He scratched the back of his head and sent her a very serious glare. "We talked about this. Rules of the wild kingdom don't apply to friends." Malia looked down in shame and nodded slightly.

"Is that what you would do as a coyote?" Kira questioned, furrowing her eyebrows. "Leave her for dead?"

"If she was weak and injured, yeah." Malia replied, once again allowing her honesty and simplicity to escape through her words. "If hunting had been bad that season, I would eat her." Stiles nervously scratched his chin, not enjoying the disapproving glares Alex sent them. "Then, I would leave."

"Believe it or not, that's progress." Stiles added, observing the expressions of everyone. Kira looked slightly horrified with such revelation, while Alex looked simply annoyed and a tiny bit disappointed to know that she was nothing but breathing meat to Malia. _Well, that's good to know!_ She thought to herself, rolling her eyes.

"Guys, we're not dead yet." Scott tried to transmit them some comfort and courage, but failed miserably at it. "That means Araya wants something."

"But if the Calaveras don't know where Derek is, that means they didn't take him from the loft, right?" Kira suggested, exchanging glances with Scott.

"Maybe he left on his own." Stiles pointed out, stepping closer to the group.

"Maybe someone else got to him." Scott added, disliking the sound of that.

"Well, if that's true, then who did it?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow as one name popped in her mind. "Who has Derek?"

Once again, no one could find a proper answer. Alex started pacing across the room, unaware of what others were talking about. She really couldn't think of someone else who wanted Derek dead. She had thought about everyone and everything, but there was still something missing. There was still _someone_ missing. She knew it. It was right there, but at the same time, it wasn't.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Alex heard Malia asking all of them. She snapped back into reality in time before anyone could notice that Alex had totally zoned out. "What are we going to do?"

"We wait." Scott advised. Well, there wasn't anything else they could do. They could only wait and hope the Calaveras wouldn't hurt Lydia.

Before anyone else could add another word about the matter, the door burst open and the hunters came inside, hitting Scott and Alex with stun guns. A couple of seconds later, the two supernatural creatures fell on the floor, unconscious. They made a move on Kira, hitting her with the taser, but they soon realized she was immune to electricity. Instead, they grabbed onto her and took her with the other two, leaving Stiles and Malia absolutely stunned by what had just happened.

* * *

Alex's frightened eyes snapped open and she noticed she was chained to a chair, much like Scott. She also noticed wires all around her legs and wrists. Oh_, this isn't going to end well, is it?_ She mentally screamed, twitching in the chair as she tried to free herself. Scott was still unconscious and she noticed Severo was holding onto Kira tight, not letting her make any move.

"Scott?" Alex's shaky voice echoed through the room, making it obvious that she was scared as hell. "Scott!"

His eyes started to open and his head lifted. He blinked a few times and then he became aware of the whole situation. "Alex! Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded, swallowing hard. "But I'm not sure for how long."

The door suddenly opened to reveal Araya, Lydia and some other hunter that Alex didn't recognize. Araya had a fierce smile on her face which only added to the pile of things Alex seriously wanted to forget but couldn't. Once again, she twitched on the chair, but it was useless. She really couldn't get out. These hunters were quite astute and competent in keeping their victims somehow locked.

"Oh God." Lydia breathed, panicking with the scenario in front of her eyes.

The other hunter pulled Lydia inside and closed the door behind them, while Araya approached Scott with an amused smile on her face. It made Alex sick just to watch it. "Let them go!" Scott pleaded, trying to move. "Okay? You've got me. Just let the others go!"

Instead, they pulled another chair and forced Lydia to sit down next to Alex while the other hunter managed to chain her up. Severo pushed Kira towards the electricity control panel and stood behind her, observing the supernatural creatures they had caught with some pride. "Do you know why you're all here?" He rhetorically questioned, looking at all of them. "Let me explain what's about to happen. This one…" He stated, pointing at Kira. "The fox, is immune to electricity. So, she's going to turn the dial on the Alpha and his Beta. If she doesn't, I turn the dial on the Banshee."

"No!" Kira argued, trying to set herself free from Severo's grip. "I'm not doing this!"

"I see… Are you sure?" Severo questioned, forcing Kira to put her hand on the control. "Two of your friends have the power to heal. The other? Not so much…"

"What are you doing?" Scott's unsure and worried voice trembled as he looked over at Araya. "Is this a game to you?"

"This is a test, lobito." Araya responded, approaching Severo. "Let's see if you pass. We're going to ask some questions – you answer them, nobody gets hurt. You don't answer? We turn on the dial." The entire time she spoke, Araya's amused grin never left her face, causing Alex to feel quite uneasy.

"Do what they say, okay?" Scott advised Kira, sending her one of his reassuring glares. "Whatever they want… I can take it."

"Well, I'm not sure I do…" Alex looked down at her legs; they were shaking uncontrollably.

Scott looked over at Alex and sent her an understanding look. "Ask whatever you want, but don't hurt them."

Despite the smile Araya had spreaded across her face, she didn't reply to him, instead, she begun the questionnaire. "So, we don't know where Derek is. We want to find him as well. You know who took him." She accused, the smile she wore completely gone by now.

"What?" Scott sounded astonished, and he had every reason to be. "How would I know that?"

"That doesn't sound like an answer to me." Araya responded, turning to look at Alex. "Does it sound like an answer to you, Alexandria?"

Alex gulped, feeling the sweat drip down her neck. She was too nervous. "Look, we don't know who took Derek."

"Why do you think we came here?" Lydia jumped in, her voice transpiring exasperation as she sharply glared at the older woman.

Her dangerous glare changed to Lydia, thinking about what her next move would be. "Kira, turn the dial."

"No!" Kira shook her head as she looked down at the control.

"Should we turn the dial on Lydia instead?" Araya questioned, her voice rising as her blood boiled with anger. She wasn't going to get anything from these kids. They were just kids, after all.

"NO! No, no!" Scott pleaded, raising one of his hands to make a point. "Do it, Kira! Do it."

Reluctantly, her fingers touched the control and she turned it slightly. "Let's start at one." She sent him a look that screamed 'I'm so, so sorry' and then she turned on the dial, provoking him a considerable amount of pain. He looked up and tried to endure it, because what else could he do? He wouldn't let Alex get hurt, let alone Lydia. He was going to protect them at any cost. He was tired of losing the people he cared about and he was doing everything he could to stop that from ever happening again.

"Tell me!" Araya insisted, more pissed off than ever. "Who actually has Derek? Who had a reason of vendetta particular to the Hales?"

"I said I don't know!"

"Oh, you don't know because you haven't figured it out yet!" Araya dangerously yelled at him. Anger flashed through her eyes and stayed there for longer than it should have had. "So think! Who could've taken him?"

Severo pointed at the control and nodded while saying: "Tres."

Kira twitched and groaned at the too tight hold that Severo had on her. She didn't want to hurt Scott any more. It pained her to see the boy she adored getting hurt like that. She refused to see him suffering like that! But, on the other hand, she didn't want to hurt Alex or kill Lydia either. She was put in a very difficult position. "It's okay! It's okay." Scott was almost out of breath.

"Actually, Kira, why don't you turn the dial on Alex instead?" Araya suggested, although it sounded a lot more like a demand. The game had suddenly changed. Alex's eyes immediately widened and she looked over at Scott, panic quite evident in her facial expression. "The connection between an Alpha and his Beta is _very_ special. Let's see how long Alex will endure the pain without dying in the process, shall we?"

"NO!" Scott yelped, trying to draw the attention back to him. "No, don't hurt her!"

"Turn the dial, Kira!" Araya shouted, glaring daggers at the Asian girl. She looked horrified. "On three, this time!"

"I'm sorry, Alex!" Kira told her before switching the control to a higher potency, like Araya had told her. Alex twitched in the chair, completely unprepared to the amount of electricity that she was hit with. It traveled through her body like a lightning bolt and left pain behind as a reminder that she wasn't dead, but in pain. A lot of pain, in fact.

"Who has the power?" Araya continued with the questions while Alex's pained growls echoed through the room like a usual background sound. "The power of shape shifting!"

"I don't know!" Scott replied, panicking at the sight of a very pained Alex.

"Someone who could have turned without you knowing!" Araya carried on, uncaring of the suffering they were causing to the young shewolf. "Turned, but not by a bite!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Diez!" Araya ordered, keeping her furious gaze on Scott. Alex winced in utter pain as a new level of electricity struck her. Her eyes immediately turned gold and she started screaming as the waves of pain ran through her whole body. Deep down, Alex knew that she wasn't going to survive much longer if Scott didn't give them the name.

Alex was now fully transformed. Her claws had come out, along with the fur and the fangs. She roared in pain, once more. "Say the name, Scott, or the shewolf dies!"

Unable to watch his friend suffering, he gave up the name after a few more seconds of thought. "Kate."

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, this TV Show doesn't belong to me.**

**A/N: So, here it is: the second chapter! As I already mentioned in the previous one, I'm going to do alternate chapters between the past and the future, explaining how all of them reached that point. Plus, if you read the description, you must have noticed that there was 'Isaac/OC' written in the end of it. Well, the answer is, of course, Alexandria was involved with Isaac in the past. Well, that is, until he got involved with Allison… BUT! That's enough, that's enough! I'm already giving away too much and I want to make it a surprise – well, dumbass, it's not a surprise anymore, since it's written on the description! Anyway, that's all you're going to get for now! I already surprised myself by posting two chapters in one day, but frankly, that won't happen again and I'm sorry to tell you that, but that's just how it goes. Tomorrow, I'll post another one about the past, probably showing Alex starting school at Beacon Hills and making new friends. ANYWAY, I've rambled enough, you're probably sick of reading this. Please, don't forget to REVIEW, it really means a lot to me! Well, then, see you all next time!**


	3. New Friends and Lacrosse

The day of the torture had finally arrived. Alex jumped out of bed earlier than usual, observing all of her paintings while she paced around the room, wide awake. She smiled proudly at the sight of them and then skipped towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

It was still early in the morning, but Alex just couldn't find it in her to go back to sleep. Even though she hadn't been a very popular girl back in her old school, Alex still had her trusty friends and it was nice to know that, because despite everyone who might hate you, you still have people who love you, and that's good enough. The blondie jumped into the shower, letting the warm water cool her wracked nerves and relieve some of the tensed up muscles in her body.

Last night had been crazy, that's for sure. Alex barely had time to think about it. After she joined the boys in their search for half a dead body in the woods, police officers and deputies found them wandering through the preserve. Of course, Stiles ended up taking her home after that. He seemed like a nice guy, despite all the sarcasm and such. She was hoping she would be able to see him and Scott at the school today, since she didn't know anybody else and they seemed like the appropriate people to be hanging out with. Well, at least for Alex. She loved peculiar, and those two? They totally screamed peculiar and strange.

After finishing her relaxing bath, Alex came out of the bathroom a little less tensed up and nervous. This was going to be her first day at her new school, in a new town, where she barely knew anyone! Alex and her father moved to Beacon Hills before summer break ended, but Alex barely exited the house and Adrian spent all of his time at work, which by the way, Alex still didn't know where it was, what exactly did he do in there, or who were his coworkers!

Furthermore, when Alex came home, Adrian wasn't home yet, which was really strange. She thought she would get grounded or something when she reached home, but instead, she found the house completely empty. Adrian hadn't arrived yet, probably because he was still working. Alex couldn't help but feel curious and frustrated, because her father didn't seem minimally interested in letting Alex know more about his work.

Shaking off those thoughts out of her mind – because she knew she wasn't going to get anything from it – Alex started picking her outfit for the day. She didn't want to be vulgar, but she didn't want to be overlooked either. Having that figured out, Alex picked a skirt with a beautiful flower pattern that fell a little above her knees and a white tank top. She ran to the bathroom and started working on her makeup – she wasn't going to put much because her face was naturally beautiful and it didn't need much to cover up the flaws that she barely had.

After putting on her black combat boots and brown leather jacket, Alex found herself prepared to go, but it was still a little bit early in the morning. She descended the stairs and went into the kitchen, looking for something she could eat. She ended up eating a yogurt and sat at the table reading _Looking for Alaska_, by John Green. It was a great book and Alex was enjoying it very much until her father came into the kitchen, all prepared to go to work.

"Good morning, sweetie." Adrian greeted, kissing Alex's forehead before heading towards the fridge to choose what he would eat for breakfast.

"Good morning, dad." Alex mumbled, taking a sip of the liquid yogurt and maintaining her eyes on the book.

Adrian came back into the table with milk and other groceries. Alex kept her nose in the book, not even noticing her father walking around the kitchen. "Don't you ever grow tired of reading and painting all the time?" Her father asked with a slight chuckle. He knew how much Alex loved to paint and read, but for once, he just wanted his teenage daughter to do something that the other kids did as well. He wanted her to be and act like a teenager, to be exact.

"Dad, we've talked about this." Alex mumbled, looking up to meet the drilling look Adrian was sending her. "And you know there isn't much you can do about it."

"Yeah, I know that, Alex." Adrian nodded, sitting next to her. "You're all 'give me books and paintbrushes because life is nothing' but you're only a teenager, sweetie. I just… I want you to do stuff that other normal teenagers do. Go out with other kids, you know? We're settling down, Alex. For good this time. You can make friends knowing you won't have to leave them again, honey. I know the past few months haven't been easy, but… here, you can start over. _We_ can start over." He poured milk into a mug while he pronounced this speech. Alex's mouth was practically hanging open, surprised to hear her father talking like that. They had never had long and honest conversations, especially with this type of content, but she was glad he was at least trying. "_Live a little, get around_, you know?"

Alex looked over at the clock hanging on the wall and noticed it was time to go. She nodded at her dad and got up from the chair to kiss his forehead, much like he had done before. "I know, dad. You're right. I think this is the perfect place to start over after all that has happened to our family. I swear I'm going to try, alright?" She smiled at him, making her dimples a bit noticeable. "See you later." She walked out of the kitchen but immediately turned around, remembering something. "Wait… did you just quote Paul McCartney?"

Adrian chuckled and drank the rest of his milk. "I guess I just did."

* * *

_Okay, I'm cool. I'm totally cool._ Alex thought to herself, taking deep and quick breaths. _Try not to have a damn panic attack on the first day, Alexandria! _She looked around the parking lot. Lots of students had already arrived, and many of them already had their eyes on the new girl. _Goddammit, everyone's looking at me. Is it okay if I go back home and stay there the rest of the school year?_ She mentally screamed as she walked past a group of boys who totally checked her out. Alex glared down at her feet as if they were the most interesting things in the whole world and started walking faster when a few of them whistled at her. _Damn hormonal freaks._

Not looking at where she was going – because her feet were far more interesting than anything else – Alex ran into somebody. Actually, it wasn't just somebody. It was Scott and Stiles! Before she could even say a word, Alex let her books fall down, causing her cheeks to flash a bright red a little bit too easily. "Oh, God!" She growled, bending down to catch the books. "I'm so sorry!"

Being the gentleman Scott has always been, he bent down and helped her with her books while Stiles stood there, watching them as he scratched the back of his head with rather awkwardness. "It's alright, it's alright!" As soon as they were finished picking all the books up, Scott stared up to take a good look at Alex and her features since last night it was too dark to see anything. She really was a wonderful sight to see, and he wasn't the only one thinking of that. Scott looked around and saw many guys staring at her, admiring her. "So, uh, Alex, how did your dad react at you arriving home so late?" Scott decided to ask, noticing the girl was almost having a nervous breakdown with all the stares she was receiving.

"Surprisingly, he wasn't home yet." Alex confessed, putting on a nervous smile. "If he had been, I think I probably would have been grounded for the rest of my life." She laughed at the probability of that actually happening. "So, thank God he wasn't there."

"Well, that's good news." Stiles nodded, jumping into the conversation. "See, Scott over here, uh, he was just telling me how he got bitten by a wolf right after my dad found us last night."

Alex's mouth dropped open. "No shit!" She exclaimed, observing Scott's annoyed face. He clearly didn't want Stiles to tell her or anyone about the bite. "Really?" Stiles immediately nodded, confirming Alex's doubts about the subject.

"It's not that bad!" Scott quickly objected.

"Can I see it?" Alex questioned, pouting a little bit to convince him. Scott ended up nodding and agreeing to show it to her. He lifted his shirt, slightly moving away the bandage to give her a glimpse of the wound. "Ouch…" Alex mumbled, scowling at the sight of it. "That must hurt like hell."

"Yeah." Scott agreed, putting the bandage back in place and lowering his shirt. "It was too dark to see anything, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf."

"How is that even possible?" Alex inquired as they started walking towards the entry of the school. "I thought there weren't any wolves in California anymore."

"I know, right?" Stiles waved his hands up in the air, trying to make a point. "That's what I told him!"

"But how do you even know that?" Scott insisted, a tiny bit frustrated.

"Dude, I did a research on the town I was going to be living in." Alex told him with a mocking smile. "It's only fair, I guess. You never know when you're going to get bitten by a wolf, do you?"

"Look, I know what I heard, okay?" Scott insisted, disliking how his best friend and possible new friend didn't seem to believe him at all. "And if you don't believe me about the wolf then you're definitely not gonna believe me when I tell you I found the body."

Again, Alex's mouth was hanging open. "Oh my god! Are you serious?"

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles exclaimed at the same time, excitement evident in his body language.

"I wish!" Scott whined, frowning at them. "I'm gonna be having nightmares for a month!"

Alex laughed at that. "Yeah, no wonder!" If it had been her, she probably would've fainted in the woods, so, she really couldn't tease him about that.

"Oh, God." Stiles laughed as well. He was so damn excited about this news. It was almost unbelievable that he actually found the body. "That is freaking awesome! I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since… since the birth of Lydia Martin! Hey Lydia!" Stiles exclaimed as a strawberry blond girl walked past the three of them, completely ignoring the poor boy. "You look – like you're gonna ignore me."

"Crushing much, Stiles?" Alex teased, laughing at his reaction.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the blondie and looked at his best friend. "You're the cause of this, you know?" Stiles accused Scott as they started walking into the school once again. "Dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association! I've been scarlet nerded by you!" He continued rambling while the bell rang, announcing the beginning of classes. "And you, Alex, you're going down the same path. Soon, you'll be a nerd too, and all by association!"

"Oh, I highly doubt it, Stiles." She laughed, patting his shoulder. After all, she already was kind of nerdy. Those clothes just didn't exactly portray that. "Anyway, guys, can you give me a little help here, please?" She asked, taking her schedule out of her backpack. "I know my first class is gonna be English, but I don't know where the hell this classroom is located!" Stiles immediately took the piece of paper out of her hands and expressed a grin.

"Oh, whoa, what a coincidence!" He commented. "Look at this, Scotty." Stiles showed it to Scott as well. Both boys smirked at her. "Guess what, _Ally_? You're gonna have to put up with us for the rest of your school year, because we're gonna be having the same classes!"

"That's fine by me…" Alex nodded, narrowing her eyes at them. "So long as you don't call me _Ally _ever again."

"Why not?" Scott decided to ask. "You don't like it?"

"I _hate_ it." She rolled her eyes at the subject. "Can we just go?"

"As you wish, madam." Stiles courtesy mocked her, stepping aside to let the girl enter the classroom first. She chuckled at him and was immediately greeted with the intense stares of everyone who already sat at their places in the classroom.

She swallowed hard, trying to ignore all of them. She picked a spot and sat down, taking a deep breath as she waited for the teacher to come in. She turned to the side to see where Scott and Stiles were going to be sitting at and she noticed Stiles was right beside her while Scott sat at one sit ahead of them.

"Well, this is going to be interesting." Alex commented, earning a grin from Stiles.

The teacher suddenly came inside and the whole room became silent at his arrival. He placed his briefcase over the table and started writing on the board. "As you all know, there indeed was a body found in the woods last night." The teacher began, eyes fixed on the board. Stiles excitedly grinned at Alex and she rolled her eyes, although there seemed to be a small smile trying to escape through her lips. "And I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody, which means you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus, which is on your desk outlining this semester." Many groans from the students followed in the next few seconds, but the teacher decided to just ignore them.

"Whoa, straight to the point, this teacher…" Alex mumbled, searching through her bag to find a pen.

Stiles yawned in response and started reading the syllabus, placing his chin on his hand as a sign of boredom. Alex did the same thing when she noticed he wasn't remotely interested in starting a conversation during class just to hear the teacher scolding them.

After a few minutes of pure silence, the door opened to reveal the vice-principal accompanied by a cute brunette girl. She looked down at her feet, much like Alex had done when she walked past that group of hormonal boys, and smiled shyly. "Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent!" He announced. "Please, do your best to make her feel welcome."

Having that said, the vice-principal left the classroom, closing the door behind him. Allison sat on a sit behind Scott and started searching through her bag for something she didn't find. Scott turned around seconds later with a pen in hands, waiting for her to take it.

"Thanks." She smiled and accepted it.

"We'll begin with Kafka's Metamorphosis, on page 133." The teacher announced, causing Scott to immediately turn forward with a smile spreaded across his lips.

"Well, that went smoothly." Alex whispered to Stiles, who had been watching the scene, just like the blondie. "Scott's already on the attack, uh?"

"Well, he's kind of a love machine, you know?" Stiles joked, causing Alex to chuckle and Scott to turn around with an 'I will kill you' expression, which only made them laugh harder at his face.

"Yeah, I see." Alex agreed with a huge smile. "But how come she gets a small presentation towards the whole class and I don't?"

"Because you didn't arrive late?" Stiles whispered back. "And because you found your way to classroom?"

Alex nodded, accepting it. It didn't bother her much because it would imply standing there, in front of everyone, and she was kind of nervous in that department. She sat back in the chair, completely tuning out.

* * *

After that _wonderful_ first class, Alex parted ways with Stiles and Scott, who seemed to have other things to do. Actually, they explained they were going to be at Lacrosse practice as actual players or something like that. She told them she would probably find her way over there since she had free period, and then they followed different paths. The blondie ceased the moment to go on a search for her locker. Walking alone in those hallways was already hard enough, but having everyone looking at you is what makes it worse. As she walked past people, she could hear some of them whispering things, such as 'who's that girl?', 'I heard there were two new girls at the school and this one's cute!' and 'I heard she got kicked out of her old school'. That last one had Alex laughing hard. Kicked out of her old school? _Yeah, because that would easily happen_. She thought to herself, laughing her butt off. She could barely lay a finger on anyone, let alone do something that would involve her expulsion. People love spreading rumors that aren't even true.

Good or bad, every moment reaches its end, and Alex ended up finding her locker, which was a blessing. She used the code given to her and it popped open. She sighed in relief and put some of the books she didn't need any more for the day and closed it. Just as Alex was turning around, Allison – the other new girl – approached her and smiled at her. She opened the locker right next to hers and put some of her books in there. Alex smiled back and observed her for a few moments. Allison's eyes shifted to somewhere else and Alex followed her gaze, noticing she was totally checking Scott out, who was putting some books in his locker as well. Alex raised an eyebrow and smiled at the scene in front of her eyes. "He's kinda cute, isn't he?" Alex suddenly asked, chuckling a bit at the brunette girl.

"What?" Allison asked, snapping out of the enchantment. "Oh! You mean…? Oh, no! I mean, yes. Maybe. I don't know! Why?"

"Because you're totally checking him out." Alex pointed out, amused to see Allison's worried expression.

"I am not." Allison denied with an open smile.

"Oh, you _totally_ are!" Alex exclaimed, a little overexcited.

Allison shook her head and closed the locker door, turning to look specifically at Alex, this time. "I'm Allison."

"Alexandria." Alex responded with a grin. "But you can call me Alex."

Before any of the girls could say anything else, that strawberry blond girl Alex had seen at the entry joined them. "That jacket is absolutely killer." She told Allison with a genuine smile. "And that skirt is totally divine." She told Alex, causing her to chuckle a bit. "Where'd you buy it?"

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco." Allison answered, looking at her jacket and smiling.

"Well, I bought this one back in New York." Alex responded, obviously pleased with Lydia's compliment to her clothing.

"And you two are my new best friends." Lydia said, pointing at the two of them with an amused smirk. Allison looked at Alex and both smiled at the strawberry blond girl. Before Lydia could compliment any other piece of clothing of the two girls, a handsome guy appeared behind her, gently kissing her lips. "Hey, Jackson!"

"Hey." He smiled into the kiss before he looked at the two girls watching them. "I'm Jackson."

"Yeah, uh, we heard." Alex smiled, a bit nervous. "I'm Alexandria. Well, just call me Alex."

"And I'm Allison." Allison said, pointing at herself with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you two." Jackson said with a flirty smirk, slightly forgetting his girlfriend was standing right next to him.

"So, this weekend – there's a party." Lydia announced with a huge smile.

"A party?" Allison repeated.

"Yeah. Friday night." Jackson responded as he held Lydia by her waist. "You guys should come."

"Oh, I can't. It's family night this Friday…" Allison said, waving her hands. "Thanks for asking."

Alex could already tell that Allison was lying. It wasn't that hard to figure it out, either way. "What about you, Alex? You should come." Jackson drilled, turning to look at the blondie.

"Uh…" Alex thought of an excuse to not go to said party, but she didn't find any good one. Damn it, she would have to accept it. "Maybe I will."

"Great." Jackson smirked and nodded, turning to look at Allison. "And you? Are you sure? Everyone's going after the scrimmage."

Allison raised an eyebrow at that. "You mean like football?"

Jackson laughed at her question. "Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is Lacrosse. We've won the state championship for the past three years."

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia added, giving Jackson a peck on the lips and messing with his hair a bit.

"Well, we have practice in a few minutes." Jackson declared, making it obvious what he was trying to suggest. "That is, if you don't have anything else…"

"…Well, I was going to…"

"Perfect! You're coming!" Lydia cheered, dragging both girls with her as Jackson stood behind them, watching them.

"I guess we have no choice, do we?" Allison whispered to Alex with a mocking smile.

"Nope." Alex smiled, popping out the 'p'. "We'll just have to go watch said practice. I was going to watch it anyway, so…"

"Oh, yeah? And why is that?" Allison asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, Scott – that boy who you were totally checking out – and his friend asked me to go watch them. They are going to be there, playing!" Alex pointed out with a chuckle. It was more than obvious that Alex was going to spend the rest of her life mocking Allison and pairing her with Scott.

"Shut up, Alex."

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Teen Wolf, but I REALLY wish I did.**

**A/N: So, here it is another chapter, guys! I hope you enjoy reading it! Please, please, PLEASE, leave a REVIEW or just FAVORITE the story! Do something like that so that I know you're enjoying it. It's been three chapters already and no one has said a thing about it. I'm honestly thinking about deleting this story, since it doesn't get much attention from you guys! Anyway, what did you think of this? It was Alex's first day at the new school and she was clearly very nervous, haha. I love writing her like that. Personally speaking, I'm not a very calm person, and she isn't either. She has very wracked nerves when it comes to being close to unknown people and walking through hallways filled with students who she doesn't even know. I guess, deep down, we're all a little like that, aren't we? So, anyway… more chapters will be coming soon, but I don't know when exactly since I'm going to be spending a week out, enjoying my summer break, BECAUSE I NEED IT, haha, and then I'll be coming back with more chapters, hopefully. Until then, I hope you guys REVIEW or I'll be seriously pissed off! No, just kidding! Haha, I won't. I'll just be very sad and disappointed, that's all. However, IF you REVIEW, I'll probably update more often and shit, so, YEAH… it will only be rewarding, I guess. OH, and by the way, if you see any writing mistakes, don't hate on me, just forgive me, scroll down and pretend it wasn't there! I'm not perfect, okay? OKAY, I'm done with the rambling! I'm just gonna go… see you all next time, my loves!**


	4. Danger Lurking

"So, you're just letting us go?"

"I sent four men out to where Kate is rumored to have been seen." Araya replied as she stopped walking. She turned around and observed Scott and Alex quite carefully. The shewolf was still recovering from the enormous amount of electricity that she was struck with, while Scott had already healed. Little things like this one in particular are what actually differentiate an Alpha from a Beta. "None of them came back. Let's see if you can do better."

"You could've just told me she was alive." Scott pointed out, sounding a tiny bit confused.

"Yeah, you could have saved a lot of wracked nerves and screaming…" Alex mumbled to herself, still not over the fact that she was struck with such intensity of electricity and actually managed to survive through it. She noticed Araya sent her a deadly glance, which helped her with the decision of keeping her mouth shut from now on.

"You wouldn't have believed me." Araya told him with a small smile. "Now I know what kind of Alpha you are. And where your next step lies."

"What next step?" Scott asked, quite a bit muddled.

"When you take the bite on an innocent." Araya revealed, sending a dangerous glare towards Alex, who immediately shivered in fear. She had seen what that woman was capable of doing, and she seriously didn't want to cross paths with her ever again. "When you make a wolf of your own, when you do that, then I will cross your border and come knocking at your door."

Scott honestly looked terrified as he exchanged glances with Alex. "But…"

"And the shewolf. I know all about it." Araya continued. This time, she didn't have any smile on her face. "I know why you turned her, Scott McCall. But let me assure you of something, lobito – she will be the only exception." Alex cringed at how dark her voice sounded. "And if Alexandria takes the life of an innocent… you'll hear from me, loba."

Leaving both werewolves completely speechless, Araya walked away from them. Alex's mouth was hanging open and her heart was almost on verge of jumping out of her chest. Scott appeared to be stunned by Araya's speech, and terrified at the same time. Even though Alex still had a lot of problems with controlling her shift, anger and behavior – especially on a full moon – Scott knew she would never murder anyone, despite how uncontrolled she would possibly become.

Scott grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her with him over to where the others were patiently awaiting.

"So, what now?" Stiles asked, hands shoved in his pockets as he wore a tensed up body expression.

"She thinks she knows where we could find Derek." Scott announced, eyes fixed on Kira mainly. Oh, he had it bad for her, didn't he?

"Is she gonna tell us where?" Malia asked.

"Nah, she is giving us a guide." Alex revealed, looking down at her feet. The obvious threat that Araya made to Alex's life was still messing with her mind. Fortunately, she snapped out of it in time to observe the person who would be guiding them to where Derek was located, as it arrived in a motorcycle. Alex's eyes almost popped out of orbit when she noticed who that person was. "Well, this certainly is going to be an interesting ride."

"You know her?" Stiles asked, a little confused at Alex's comment.

"Braeden." Alex and Scott replied at the same time.

"Who's Braeden?" Malia questioned, just as confused as Stiles had been seconds ago.

"She's a mercenary." Lydia revealed, while her eyes travelled through every inch of that girl. It was more than obvious that she was giving her the silent judgment, which only caused Alex to chuckle a bit at that, causing everyone to look at her like she was insane.

"Right now, I'm the only person who's gonna take you to _la iglesia_." Braeden abruptly replied, observing Scott and Alex intently.

"The church?" Lydia translated, cocking an eyebrow.

"What's the church?" Stiles questioned, not quite understanding why they'd have to go to a church.

"It's not a place where you'll find God." She replied with a cocky smirk spreaded across her lips.

"Well, that's wonderful." Alex commented sarcastically. "Shouldn't we get going or something? The sun will be coming down sooner than you lot think." Having that said, Alex marched towards Stiles's jeep, ignoring the odd stares she received from the others.

"What's up with her?" Kira questioned, raising an eyebrow just as she watched the shewolf jump into the car.

"She's still recovering from Araya's electric torture." Scott answered, not too sure about what he was saying, to be honest. He didn't know if that was the real reason. He just sort of supposed it was the reason why Alex was acting all moody. "That's all."

* * *

Alex's eyes were peacefully closed as her head leaned against the window of Stiles's jeep. Even though they were a little tight back there, Alex still managed to fall sleep. The previous night had been awful – with all that torture, it couldn't be expected any less – and Alex seriously needed to get some sleep before she went off kicking some butts.

It wasn't long enough before she started snoring and Malia was forced to wake her up. "Alex." Malia grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her. "Alex, wake up. Alex! You're snoring!"

Alex's eyes snapped open and she scratched her chin, not too sure if she heard it right. "Snoring?" She repeated, slightly outraged. "I do not snore!"

"Like hell you don't!" Stiles exclaimed, eyes on the road and on Braeden's motorcycle. "Not only do you snore, but you also happen to growl in your sleep – like when you're on full wolf form!" Stiles waved around one of his hands, trying to make a point. "I mean, we even tried to ignore it, but you're not exactly quiet about it."

"Yeah, well, you talk like I'm the only one doing it!" Alex snapped back, slightly embarrassed. "You know what? This is ending here. I don't wanna talk about my snoring issues."

"Good, because we have more important things to talk about." Malia added, leaning forward to be looking at Stiles and Scott. Even Kira looked expectant of what her question would be. They were all silently waiting for Malia to spill the beans. "Okay, I'll ask: who's Kate Argent?"

"Uh, I'd like to know too." Kira backed up, raising her right hand.

"Well, there isn't much to know about her." Alex mumbled, feeling quite moody, since they had interrupted her very-much-needed sleep. "Only that she's a psychotic bitch who tried to kill everyone, not to mention what she did to Derek's family."

"We were at her funeral." Stiles commented, shifting his gaze to Malia for less than two seconds before focusing it back on the road ahead of them. "So, I'd like to know how she got out of a casket that was buried six feet underground."

"She was never in it." Scott figured out, looking rather thoughtful about it.

The next few moments were quiet, until Lydia decided to give them another piece of information. "She was Allison's aunt. And a total sociopath."

Kira noticed the subject was a little bit too heavy to be speaking about it in this moment. "You don't have to talk about it now if you don't want to."

"Uh, yes he does!" Malia objected, not ready to give up on it yet.

"Yeah, she's right…" Scott's voice sounded weak. "You guys should know. You need to know."

"Alright, Kate was the one who set the fire that killed most of Derek's family." Stiles decided to answer, since nobody else seemed to have a say about it.

"Some of them survived, like Cora and Peter." Scott added, turning to look at Alex, who couldn't take her eyes off the window.

Noticing his fixed gaze on her, Alex decided to join the conversation by saying: "A very angry Peter, not to mention."

"He's the one who bit and turned me." Scott revealed, sounding a little bit nostalgic about it.

"And the one who finally caught up to Kate and killed her." Lydia finished, also sounding nostalgic and thoughtful. They were all in need of some rest, it wasn't just Alex.

"And we saw her buried." Stiles insisted, looking quite irritated about it.

"No. We saw a casket, remember?" Scott drilled, connecting all the dots in his mind. "The Calaveras heard that Kate had been killed by an Alpha's claws. They wanted to make sure she was really dead. Her body was healing. More and more, as she got closer to the full moon. She was coming back." Everyone listened to Scott with bated breath. "So, they switched out the bodies. They took her. If a hunter is bit, they have to take their own life before they change."

"A lot like Allison's mother had to do when she was bitten by Derek." Alex commented, receiving a nod from Scott.

"The Calaveras, they treat the code like law. They make it their responsibility to enforce it." Scott added, taking a deep breath after he was done talking.

"Good for her." Malia suddenly said. "I wouldn't do it either."

"Would you kill half a dozen people to get out?" Scott questioned, raising an eyebrow. Malia shook her head, looking down. "Because that's what she did."

"So, Kate's a werewolf now?" Kira decided to ask. It was probably the same question everyone had been wondering about. Had she turned into a werewolf?

"I don't know." Scott admitted, sounding slightly alarmed by such question. "You know, there's a saying. Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person you are."

"What kind of shape is sociopathic bitch?" Lydia asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Not sure." Alex actually sounded thoughtful about that question. "I thought about a snake, since they're usually poisonous and treacherous, but I don't think that's even possible."

Everyone remained silent, thinking about how accurate that statement really was. Before anyone could even agree with her on the subject, Stiles's jeep lurched like it had been hit by something. Everyone tried to maintain calm after the element of surprise took a jump on them, out of the blue. The car finally came to a stop, forcing Braeden to stop her motorcycle as well. Everyone was out of the jeep in a matter of seconds, wondering what had caused it to stop so abruptly.

"What happened?" Braeden questioned, approaching the group.

"I don't know!" Stiles responded, turning around to take a look at his beloved jeep. "It felt like we hit something."

"Scott, we need to get there by night." Braeden advised, her voice sharp and direct. "It's too dangerous otherwise."

"Go." Stiles told his best friend, thinking of the greater good. If they got there faster, there was still a chance of saving Derek. Stiles and Derek had always had a weird relationship – was it even the proper definition? – but that didn't mean Stiles didn't care about Derek's life. He did. And he wanted him to be safe, not dead. So, for Derek's sake, it was better if Scott went with Braeden instead of staying there, wasting time.

"Not without you." Scott was quick to respond, not even thinking twice about it.

"Scott, someone needs to find Derek." Alex jumped in, taking a few steps closer to him. "Stiles will figure something out. He always does. Just go, dude, we'll be fine!"

"Are you sure?" Scott asked, still not too eager about the plan.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Alex punched his shoulder. "Now, go. Bring him back alive."

"Okay…" Scott sighed, noticing there wasn't any other way out of it. "I will."

When Alex noticed Kira wanted to have a word with him – more privately, that is – Alex stepped away from them and approached the jeep, observing Stiles as he lifted the hood to see what was really wrong with his beloved car. "Uh, did I ever mention how much I hate the desert?" Alex groaned after a few locks of hair covered her mouth as the wind violently blew through them. "It's so hot in here! And what the hell is up with this annoying wind anyway? I'll end up getting blinded!"

Lydia couldn't help but chuckle at how much of a complaining bitch Alex was at times. It was actually kind of fun to watch. But she was sort of right, though. The wind blowing through them was strong enough to carry some dust within, and that was certainly not pleasant to her eyes.

Alex eventually grew tired of it and watched as Scott and Braeden left on the quest to find Derek. She couldn't help but to feel a little useless. If she went along, she could've been helpful fighting off whoever guarded Derek. Because if he was stuck somewhere, someone would be constantly watching him, making sure he wouldn't run away or something, right?

"Stiles." Malia suddenly called out. "I don't think we hit something. I think something hit us." Having that said, Malia displayed some sort of antler or tooth, or whatever the hell that thing was. Alex's eyes widened in amazement, fear and surprise. What the hell was that thing? She ended up handing it to Stiles, who looked at it with a pretty much horrified expression.

* * *

"Maybe we should just walk." Lydia suggested, growing tired of waiting for so long. Stiles was taking a long time to figure out what the hell was wrong with the damn jeep and, as time passed, the nightfall was coming closer, bringing with it the dangers of the night.

"That would be even worse." Alex commented, scratching the back of her head. "See, if we were to be attacked by something and if we started walking randomly, we wouldn't have the jeep to drive away from it, in case we had no other choice but to do that."

"But Stiles hasn't even figured out what's wrong with it yet." Lydia pointed out, letting her distaste for such a long wait become quite apparent. "We would die anyway."

"Damn right, we would die." Stiles joined the conversation, exasperation evident in his voice. "Because I will never abandon this jeep. You understand me? Ever, ever. Ever!" He practically made it clear when he started doing his usual crazy gesturing with his hands – something he seemed to do frequently out of habit, and mainly used when trying to make a point or just feeling nervous in general.

"Work faster, Stiles." Even Malia sounded annoyed. The were-coyote had her eyes on the horizon as if something had been calling out her name, but she didn't know from where. "There's something out here with us." Hearing such thing only caused more chills to travel through the blonde werewolf's body.

"Well, that's certainly very inspiring and reassuring." Alex commented sarcastically. She got up from the jeep and approached Malia, inhaling that awful filled-with-dust-and-God-knows-what-else air. She wasn't wrong, though. Alex didn't know where it was, what it was, but she definitely felt it moving around them, waiting for the correct moment to attack. "She's right, Stiles. There's something out here, watching us. And I think that, whatever it is, it won't be very nice to us."

* * *

"Stiles, come on!" Alex pleaded, bored to death. "Can't you just hurry up? That thing is getting closer to us now that the sun has gone down!"

"Well, I would hurry up if Lydia could hold the light still for a second!" Stiles snapped back, tired of so much pressure from the girls. Seriously, if they keep pushing him like that, they might spend the rest of the night out there. "It's really hard to see anything if you keep shaking it like that, by the way."

"I'm shaking it like this because we're in the middle of nowhere with your broken down jeep and we're being attacked by yet another razor-clawed monster. And I'm terrified!" Lydia's voice sounded slightly bitter and angered, but it was a lot more than that. She felt truly scared, which was very surprising since it was very rare for Lydia to admit such thing.

Stiles didn't care if she was terrified, though. He just wanted to fix his beloved car. "Well, just be slightly less terrified." Then, he looked up to meet Alex's expectant eyes. Instead of saying something important, he told her: "And Alex, hold this."

"Wait. What's this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I'm hoping it's not important."

Alex shook her head in pure disbelief and turned to look at Lydia instead. "To be honest, Lydia, I'm a werewolf and I'm terrified." She confessed, holding the piece from the jeep that Stiles had asked her to hold. "Because whatever's out there, it definitely doesn't smell like a werewolf, and it certainly doesn't move like one."

Lydia nodded, disliking what Alex's werewolf senses reported. It was bad enough that they were in the middle of a desert – was it really a desert? – but having something particularly dangerous watching them didn't quite help making things lighter.

It wasn't long enough until Stiles and Lydia started arguing again, so Alex took that as a cue to leave their sides and join Malia and Kira, who already had her sword with her, if it needed to be used somehow. "Anything?" Kira asked them, expectantly.

"It's too dark to see." Malia responded, shrugging. "We should've brought another flashlight."

"What about you, Alex?" Kira asked, because she knew Alex would be picking any signal by now, due to the fact that she was more experienced and had already worked on her werewolf skills, unlike Malia, who still had some difficulties when it came to focus on her hearing or sense of smell.

"It's hard to say." Alex confessed. "I can feel it moving around us, but like Malia said, it's too dark to see anything."

Kira nodded and seemed to think about it for a few moments. Then, she walked towards the headlights of Stiles's jeep and put her sword slightly in front of it to bounce light towards the surrounding landscapes.

Right after she managed to illuminate their surroundings, something moved in the distance, which caused Alex's heart to skip a beat. "Oh, my God…" Alex breathed, starting to feel slightly lightheaded and terrified. "Did you see that thing?"

Before any of them could have a say about what they should do about that creature moving in the distance, Malia went after it with her fangs, claws and glowing eyes already in sight. "Malia, wait!" Kira shouted at her, but it remained ignored.

"Malia!" Stiles noticed the girl taking off like that and he tried to go after her, but he was held back by Alex, who, much like Malia, already had her fangs and claws out as her eyes flashed a dangerously golden yellow. She roared at him and he stood back immediately, slightly surprised and scared that she actually did that to him.

"Kira, Alex, go!" You!" Lydia shouted, pointing at each and one of them, leaving Stiles for last. "Fix the jeep!" Stiles shook his head and still thought about going after her. "Please, focus!"

The two supernatural creatures went after Malia, not really sure about where to look for the girl. Alex tried to catch her scent, but it was not necessary anymore because she heard Malia growling a few meters away from her. The other thing growled too, which scared Alex to death.

"Malia?" Kira called out, carefully holding her sword. She looked at everywhere, but the were-coyote didn't even respond to her. "Malia!"

Alex suddenly caught her scent, listening to her heavy breathing and very nervous heartbeat coming from ahead of them. She ran towards the sounds she managed to hear and ended up finding Malia leaning against a rock, tired and injured. Alex gestured to Kira, telling her that it was safe to come along.

Just as they approached the girl, she looked up at them, slightly scared. "What happened? What's out there?" Kira decided to ask.

"I don't know, but it's big and fast." Malia breathed, looking down at her injured side. "And it cuts deep."

"Oh, shit." Alex took one look at it and decided to help carrying Malia. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Malia nodded and allowed Alex to help her. Suddenly, the sound of a car working again made them walk a lot faster. Stiles did it! He actually did it! He fixed the jeep just in time before any of them got hurt for real. They walked back to where the jeep was parked and immediately jumped inside.

"Malia!" Stiles exclaimed, noticing that she was hurt. His voice was filled with worry and fondness. "What happened?"

"What happened is that she decided to go for it without even thinking about the consequences." Alex responded before Malia could answer Stiles's question. "Fortunately, it only did one cut."

Malia nodded, showing the cut to him. Stiles shook his head and ran his hand through his face, unable to say anything. Malia looked kind of confused with his reaction, so, she remained quiet. In fact, everyone kept their mouths shut because they knew Stiles would be snapping at her at any moment now.

He started driving, and Alex ceased the moment to finally lean back and close her eyes for a few moments. Of course that peace didn't last long because Stiles started arguing with Malia, moments after Alex had closed her eyes. "You! You, please don't do that ever again!"

"Do what?" Malia asked, slightly confused.

"I… I thought you just took off." Stiles said, vulnerability evident in his tone. "I thought you were running."

"I was running." Malia insisted, still not getting his point.

"No, I mean, like… I thought you were leaving." Stiles clarified, thinking about the possibilities of Malia actually leaving.

"I wouldn't leave without you." Malia revealed, bits of fondness evident in her voice as she looked at him.

"Really?"

"I would never leave without you!" Malia drilled, looking into his brown eyes. She wanted him to know that she was being honest. From the beginning, Stiles had been the only one she truly cared about, and honestly? That would hardly change. Then, she looked at the girls in the backseats and added: "Them I would leave."

"Good to know…" Alex mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"Uh, yeah… it's progress!" Stiles added, noticing the three girls didn't look quite pleased with Malia's statement.

Lydia rolled her eyes. As if she cared about that. "That doesn't look good."

"It's okay." Malia dismissed the matter.

"Are you sure?" Kira decided to ask. "It looks deep."

"I can feel it healing." Malia replied, not giving much thought to it. It was true. The wound was starting to heal, which was a relief.

"You didn't see anything?" Lydia questioned, afraid of what would be Malia's answer to her question.

"Barely." Malia replied, looking at the road ahead of them. "It had a strong scent, though."

"Like what?"

"Like death." Malia and Alex answered at the same time.

Stiles looked over at Alex for less than two seconds and then focused his gaze on the road, again. "You saw it too?"

"No…" Alex clarified. "I just smelled it."

* * *

They had finally arrived. Stiles parked the jeep and immediately jumped out of it, running towards Scott, who was carrying him in his arms, resembling a lot to the bridal style. The others followed Stiles outside and ran towards Scott, who had an extremely confused expression on his face. Alex didn't quite understand why, that is, until she took a good look at Derek – actually, was it really Derek?

"Is that him?" Malia asked as she stood next to Stiles. "Is that Derek?"

"Uh, sort of." Stiles replied, not too sure himself.

"What happened to him?" Alex asked, scratching her chin. "Why does he look so… young?"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Never did and unfortunately never will either. I only own my OC, Alexandria Miller, and any other character that I might come up with. **

**A/N: Hello, sweeties! How are you doing? So, today I came back with this chapter before I left on my trip. I wanted to tell you that I'm going to continue writing this story, because I love Alex too much to stop writing about her, and because I can't wait until she meets Liam Dunbar! So, for that, I'm going to skip the next chapter – which was supposed to be another flashback about season 1 exactly. Like I had said on previous notes of previous chapters, I'm going to be writing chapters of the past (season 1, 2 and 3) and chapters of the current season (which is season 4, as you all know). I think it would be interesting to go around, skipping to some relevant points of her history in Beacon Hills to reveal how she met Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac and the rest of the gang because that will definitely change who she is. As I already mentioned, Alex will get involved with Isaac and that probably will happen during the ending of season 2 and the whole season 3A. For now, that's all you need to know about their story. PLUS, after Isaac being her only love experience before she met Liam, Alex doesn't quite know how to deal with his departure (A LOT LIKE ME! *rolls on the ground and cries her eyeballs out*) and at the beginning, she's only looking for a distraction, much like Lydia was when Jackson left Beacon Hills to go to London. Anyway, I think Alex is quite complex but I kinda love how sarcastic she is at times. The best part about her is that, she is still a teenager and still has so much to learn, like many of us. She used to be a nervous little shit in the beginning of season 1 but when she got to know all of them, she became more comfortable and carefree around them. Anyway, I better stop rambling; this is getting ridiculous, haha. I beg you guys to REVIEW, leave notes, FAVORITE or FOLLOW the story so that I know you're enjoying it. Please, please, REVIEW. It's really freaking important to me! Either way, I'll see you all in a week or less – who knows, right? Have a nice day, my loves! **


	5. Sweet Distraction

The past few days had been crazy, to say the least. After returning to Beacon Hills with a much younger Derek Hale, Alex went home to get some rest but instead she found a very angry Adrian waiting for her to return. He was sitting on the couch watching some old movie while he waited for her. As soon as she walked through that door, Adrian went after Alex like an obstinate hawk.

* * *

"_Alex!" Adrian shouted, dropping the remote control of the television on the couch to go after his daughter, who refused to look at him. "Alex, get back here! We need to talk."_

_Instead of doing what her father demanded her to do, Alex ran to her room and closed the door behind her. She didn't want to hear him scolding her for being such an irresponsible teenager. She knew she was an irresponsible teenager. She should've told him she was leaving Beacon Hills to go on a quest to find Derek, in Mexico. They were running out of time and she was forced to leave without even leaving a note, telling him the reasons why she had to go so abruptly. Now, she was going to have to deal with a very irritated Adrian. _

"_Alex!" The door of her room burst open and Adrian came inside. His expression was a mix of anger, irritation and preoccupation. Not knowing where his daughter had been for the past forty-eight hours almost drove him crazy. "Are you going to explain to me where the hell have you been during these last two days? You better have a pretty damn good explanation to your behavior, because if not, you're going to get grounded for the rest of your life, young lady!" _

_Alex nodded immediately, deviating to the left to let her father sit on her bed. Adrian seemed to calm down a bit as he sat down next to his daughter, relieved to know that she was alive. After he found out about the supernatural world and that his daughter now belonged to it, Adrian started to grow more and more nervous and worried about her. She was still his little girl, after all, no matter how dangerous her fangs and claws were. He still looked at her with great love and care. Alex started explaining everything, since the _wonderful_ visit to the Calaveras to the point when they found Derek looking suspiciously younger. When she was finished talking, Adrian's mouth was hanging open. "So, he, uh, he just became younger? How is that even possible? I mean… time travel isn't possible, right?" _

"_I don't think so." Alex laughed, gently patting his shoulder. "It was Kate, dad. She did something to him. We just don't know what it was yet." _

"_You're saying Kate as in Kate Argent, the woman who committed all of those murders?" Adrian inquired, a bit confused. Alex nodded with her head. "Wasn't she dead or something? I mean, I remember reading it on the newspaper and everything…" _

"_Yeah, I know." Alex agreed, looking down at her feet. "It's complicated. Basically, she was supposed to be dead, but she isn't. She's a great pain in the ass, not to mention the psychotic part. I mean, she's the one who murdered almost everyone of Derek's family! To be honest, she was better off dead." _

_Adrian nodded with his head, still a little confused about everything. Knowing his daughter was a werewolf was easy to remember, but other creatures? Not so much. The concept of Kanimas, Banshees, were-coyotes and Kitsunes in general was still a big blur in his mind. So, he decided to drop the subject, but not completely. "Alright, I understand." Adrian stated, getting up from the bed. "But this won't save you from being grounded, Alexandria Miller! Tomorrow especially, I'm picking you up from school. I'm having a day off, so we're going to spend some father-daughter time, understood? And no arguing, Alex! I'm too tired to discuss this."_

"_What?" Alex exclaimed, sounding a little outraged. "What?! Come on, dad! With everything that has been going on, I need to help the guys figuring out what the heck is up with Derek! You can't just forbid me from seeing them! You know that, right?"_

"_Oh, I'm very well aware of that." Adrian replied. "Tomorrow though, we're spending the rest of the day after school together, and then I'll think about your situation. Now, go to sleep. You have school tomorrow and I don't want you arriving late." Having that said, Adrian closed the door behind him, leaving behind a very irritated Alex. _

"_But… dad!"_

* * *

And so it was. After school, Adrian went to pick Alex up from school and then he drove home, where they sat at the couch watching some old movies. The air was tense around them, and it stayed that way for the rest of the day and night. Alex barely had time to breath! After dinner, she went to her room and closed the door, reading all the texts that her friends had been sending to her. It was practically filling her in with all the news, twists and turns that they had been through during the whole day, taking into account that there was a young Derek Hale on the loose. She texted them back and then she laid her head on the pillow, closing her eyes.

Alex couldn't get out of the house to go help them since Adrian had her on short leash, so she might as well sleep. What else could she do? At the moment, she was completely useless. She wasn't even going to try to escape because if she did that, things could get worse. A whole lot worse, in fact.

* * *

"Oh, God, seriously?" Alex asked, slapping her forehead. "I can't believe it! Well, the good part is that Derek is back at his current form."

"Yeah, and the worst part is that someone robbed a hundred and seventeen million dollars from the vault of the Hales." Lydia responded as the two girls reached the entry of the school. The morning was barely starting and the perimeter was already filled with students. "Oh, and remember that thing that was watching us back at the desert?" Alex nodded. How could she forget about it? "Turns out it's called a Berserker."

"A what?" Alex asked, letting out a small chuckle.

"A Berserker." Lydia repeated as she looked down at her hands. "Last night, there were a bunch of them in the school. They attacked Scott, Malia and Kira. Peter just ran to the vault, where he found Kate trying to persuade young Derek." Her voice sounded bitter and Alex could tell how much Lydia hated that woman, especially because she got a second chance of living and Allison didn't.

"Damn woman." Alex commented. "Why couldn't she stay dead? Like we didn't have enough problems already!"

"I know, right?" Lydia agreed. "So, what about you? Why weren't you there last night?"

"My father grounded me." Alex mumbled, noticing Lydia's surprised expression. "I know, believe me, I know. But it was my fault, to be honest. I left with you guys without even telling him that we were going to Mexico. He spent forty-eight hours possibly wondering if we were dead or not. I guess it's only fair."

"You should've told him we were going to Mexico, Alex." Lydia said.

"I know, I know!" Alex murmured, feeling quite guilty. "He's right to be mad at me, and that's why I didn't leave the house last night. I could've sneaked out, but if I got caught doing it, or if he noticed my absence, it would've been far worse. This way at least I get to win his trust back. Besides, I bet those Berserkers would've kicked my ass, just like they did to Scott, Malia and Kira."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that." Lydia laughed as the thought crossed her mind. "Anyway, let's just focus on getting through the day." Lydia said, looking down at what her friend was wearing today. "Nice skirt, by the way."

"Thanks." Alex smiled as they entered the building. The shewolf and the Banshee immediately walked towards their lockers to put some books in there, and Alex couldn't help but to look at the locker right next to hers. It used to be Allison's.

"I know." Lydia suddenly said, catching Alex off guard.

"You know what?" Alex asked as she opened the door of her locker.

"I know you miss her." Lydia said, looking down at her feet. "I miss Allison too."

Alex didn't say anything. She simply nodded, and when nobody was around, she hugged Lydia, much to the other girl's surprise. They had never had an opportunity for a moment like that, so… now was the moment. Alex knew she wasn't the only one who hadn't gotten over the death of Allison. The others were better at hiding it, but that didn't mean they weren't devastated about it.

The moment eventually ended when the girls started talking about random things and laughing their heads off like two maniacal old ladies as they walked towards the classroom. Suddenly, Alex got a text from Scott, telling her to not forget that they were going to have the tryouts after school and she definitely needed to be there to support her best buddies. She rolled her eyes, although there was a smile creeping out of her lips. Lydia's hand landed on her phone and she turned it her way to read the text. "You're going?"

"Yes, of course." Alex nodded. "Kira and Malia are going to be there as well. What about you?"

"I can't." Lydia replied, suddenly sounding quite nervous. "I, uh, I've got other things to do."

"Really?" Alex questioned, raising an eyebrow at her. "What sort of _other things_?"

"Just… nothing much, okay?" Lydia replied, looking at the other side to avoid Alex's burning glare. "Don't worry about it."

"Alright…" Alex decided not to push Lydia's buttons. She seemed kind of tense, for whatever reason. She didn't want to make things worse.

Just as the girls were turning around the corner of the hallway to go to class, Alex, being the clumsiness in person that she had always been, bumped into someone. Someone who had been walking pretty fast and furiously, because if he wasn't, Alex wouldn't have fallen and he wouldn't be on top of her in this exact moment. Literally. Lydia stepped away from the mess and tried to suppress her laughter. Meanwhile, Alex was dying of total embarrassment. Sometimes, she didn't even realize how much of a mess she really was. She looked into his light green eyes and immediately blushed as she saw a smirk forming on his lips. "Oh, God! I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry about this! I mean, I, uh, I wasn't even looking at where I was going, and frankly I didn't see you coming either, but you seemed to be walking pretty fast, if you want my opinion! I didn't hurt you, did I?" She asked, worried that she hurt him. Even though he was the one lying on top of her, she was the one with werewolf strength. Therefore, she was a lot stronger.

"It's okay." The boy replied. She could hear his heartbeat becoming faster and faster as he observed her features. He looked so young. _And yet so hot_, Alex's werewolf side suddenly came to the surface and she found herself thinking about improper scenes. _Oh my God, stop it, Alexandria Miller!_ "It's okay, it was great. I didn't mind it at all." He said, suddenly widening his eyes as he realized what he had just told her. "I mean, I, uh…"

"Yes, you said that out loud." Alex said as her smile vanished away. She immediately pushed him off of her and gathered all of her books, along with her dignity and mental sanity. Seriously, Alex was possibly cursed or something. She lost track of how many times that had happened to her. In her first day as a sophomore, Alex crashed against Stiles and Scott at the entry of the school. Later, she bashed against Isaac, and now this boy. Her luck never seemed to end. "Look, I'm really sorry about this."

"Yeah, yeah, it's totally fine." He replied as he got up as well. His eyes burned into her, and Alex almost thought about giving up the whole control-your-werewolf-side rule to get a piece of heaven.

She nodded and approached Lydia, grabbing onto her hand as she pulled her along the hallway quite exasperatedly. Lydia couldn't help but laugh as she turned around and yelled: "Her name's Alex, by the way!" The boy turned around and smiled at the girl, who just happened to really want to dig a hole and get inside it.

"I'm Liam!" He yelled back as he started walking in the opposite direction.

Alex couldn't help but face palm and rush into the classroom to hide her embarrassment. Lydia came after her and entered the classroom with a huge smile on her face. She sat down next to Alex and sent her another drilling look. "I can't believe you just told him my name." Alex mumbled, still a little nervous.

"So what?" Lydia asked. "He seemed to like going against you. Can't blame him for that."

"Oh God, there is something seriously wrong with me." Alex pleaded, looking at Lydia's amused face. "Why do I always bump into people like that?"

"Maybe it's genetic." Lydia replied with an amused grin.

"I mean, it happened when I barely knew Scott and Stiles, and I also first met Isaac that way." Alex said, leaning her head on the table as an attempt to hide her ashamed expression. "I swear, Lydia, I'm going to lose my mind."

"Don't exaggerate, Alex." Lydia laughed at how frustrated her friend was. "Come on, let's worry about this later, alright? We're having Math now, so you might wanna clear your head before that."

"Are we the first ones to arrive?" Alex questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Lydia replied, searching through her bag in an attempt to find her Math manual. Once she found it, she started reading and rereading everything.

Alex did the same thing, but after a few moments of reviewing everything, she sighed, utterly bored. "God… I definitely need a distraction."

Lydia sighed and closed her book in a dramatic way. She definitely wasn't going to review anything properly since Alex was too nervous and too jumpy to actually let her focus. "A distraction in the form of a person of the male gender, you mean?"

"Yes!" Alex confirmed, finally feeling like Lydia understood her position. "That's the type of distraction I'm looking for."

* * *

"Why the hell are you even worrying about this, Scott?" Stiles asked Scott as they approached the field where many other players already trained. Stiles was doing his usual hands-waving, only this time it was profoundly dramatic and exasperated. Alex stood beside them as they stopped next to the bleachers. "We've got like a hundred and seventeen million problems and worrying about our status on the lacrosse team is not one of them."

"Coach said that all positions were open, remember?" Scott replied, worry evident in his voice. "Don't you get it, Stiles?" Stiles rolled his eyes, understanding his point. He still wasn't pleased with the fact that they had to attend to tryouts like it was the only thing that mattered, when they had bigger problems to solve. "We're going to need to work our butts off, dude. Especially now that this Liam guy turned out to be a great player, and he isn't even a werewolf."

"Liam?" Alex's brain suddenly went off as she heard that name.

"Liam Dunbar." Scott added.

"Yeah." Stiles confirmed. "He's the new kid. He was transferred from Devenford Prep." He scratched his chin, turning around to observe the other team players. "Actually, he got kicked out. It really doesn't matter, Alex."

"Actually, it does matter, Stiles." Scott argued, sounding quite alarmed. "This morning, he was playing goalie and two other kids were throwing balls. He caught every single one of them. I mean, if he's like that and he's just playing goalie, how do you think he is on the rest of the field?"

"Well, he could suck at it." Alex pointed out, trying to remain optimistic. "I mean, maybe he isn't that good on the rest of the field."

"I hope so." Stiles confessed as he turned around to observe Liam arriving on the field, along with the rest of the players. Just as Liam arrived, his eyes immediately travelled through everything around him, until he found Alex and fixed his gaze on her.

Earlier that morning, he had felt really nervous about bumping into her. He was having a slight fit of rage and he just went off like that, not bothering to look at where he was going. That's how he found himself on top of a completely unknown girl. Not that he minded, at all. Alex was a beauty, and he couldn't help but observe her bright blue eyes as she chatted and laughed with her two friends – wait! He knew those guys! How come she knew them as well? Either way, he didn't care much. His male instincts kicked in and he found himself looking further down at Alex's elegant figure. _Wait! What the hell am even I doing?_ Liam mentally kicked himself for having those thoughts about a girl he barely knew anything about.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" Stiles hissed, sounding quite pissed off. At the beginning, Stiles saw Alex as an absolute hot girl, but now? She was more like a sister to him, and he felt the need of protecting her against every guy, even though he knew she could fend for herself just fine. The same thing happened with Scott; he also felt protective of her.

"What is what?" Alex asked, playing dumb. She knew pretty damn well what he was talking about. When Liam entered the field, her eyes immediately landed on him, and she noticed he was looking at her as well. She couldn't help but think about how it would be if she just jumped on him and kissed the hell out of him – _wait… what? I'm starting to sound like a hormonal jackass!_

"That Liam guy, he was staring at you." Stiles replied, glaring daggers at the younger boy. "Correction: he keeps staring at you! I don't like it, Alex. The way he looks at you… I just don't like it! Just look at it!" Stiles threw his hands up in the air, trying to make a point. "I mean, that is not okay! He's looking at you like you're… like you're a piece of meat!"

"Stiles!" Alex shouted, disliking his tone. "Look, I think you're exaggerating. Why would he even look at me anyway?"

"Do you really want an answer to that?" Scott asked with a sly smirk.

Alex opened her mouth a few times to answer that, but thankfully, Coach Finstock interrupted their conversation. "McCall, Stilinski! Get your asses on the field, we're running the mile! Come on, come on, come on!" He blew his whistle at them and then he walked towards the other players, probably warning them about the same.

"Yeah, coach. We're going!" Stiles yelled back at him. Only then, Stiles focused his gaze back on Alex. "Look, I meant what I said, Alex. That guy's trouble."

"And I should care because…?" She asked with an irritated tone. "Look, don't even bother scolding me without a valid argument. You know what? I'll just go!"

Having that said, Alex walked over to the bleachers and climbed them, leaving behind a dumbfounded Stiles and a very amused Scott. She took a seat as she watched those assholes running around the field, trying to control her laughter as she noticed Stiles was almost dying out there, probably because he wasn't used to running like that anymore. A few minutes later, the girls arrived and took seats on each side of Alex just as the last boys running the mile arrived. Alex had been watching the whole thing and she noticed Liam had come in first but he didn't even stop to rest, like the others; he even started doing push-ups.

"Hi, Alex." Kira greeted with a friendly smile. Alex immediately snapped back into reality and stopped observing Liam's muscles moving behind his gray pullover. She mentally slapped herself for even thinking about that and focused on the girls.

"Hey." Malia mumbled as she sat down and opened her pre-calculus manual to start studying it. Alex noticed Malia wearing very confused expressions as she read and reread every word, number and symbol again and again, not understanding one single part of it.

"Hey, girls." She swiftly replied with an open grin. "How are you doing?"

"Not so great." Malia was quick to respond. "We're having a calculus quiz tomorrow and I don't understand one bit of this. Plus, Lydia's notes aren't helping either."

"Well, I would lend you my notes, but they're pretty much the same and my handwriting is kind of indecipherable." Alex admitted, chucking a little bit.

"Even if they weren't, I seriously doubt I would understand them." Malia mumbled, looking down at the book and sighing deeply.

"Who's that kid?" Kira asked, referring to Liam. She was surprised to see that he was the only one doing push-ups, while the others just sat on the ground, heavily breathing. "He's very…"

"Athletic?" Alex asked, looking back at him. "I know. I was noticing it as well. His name's Liam Dunbar. Apparently, he was kicked out of Devenford Prep."

After a few moments of watching the boys playing, Alex started to feel the bench shaking beneath them, and she noticed it was because of Kira, who was shaking her leg uncontrollably. Alex and Malia shared a look and the were-coyote dropped the manual, looking at the Asian girl. "Okay, what's wrong with the two of you?" She questioned, receiving a surprised glare from Alex. "You reek of anxiety." She said, pointing at Kira. "And you, your heart's beating so fast! It's distracting. What's going on?"

Kira decided to go first. "Scott and I sort of had this thing happen. But it wasn't much of a thing." Alex raised an eyebrow – she knew it! "And I'm starting to think it never was anything at all."

"Kira, you'll just have to wait and see." Alex advised. "Scott obviously likes you… he'll just take a little longer to admit it, but he will."

"What do you want it to be?" Malia decided to ask.

Kira's mind seemed to be flooded with thoughts, and all of them about one person only – Scott McCall. "More."

Alex nodded, gently patting her shoulder. "Trust me, you guys will get there."

Kira smiled weakly but ended up accepting the truth. Alex was right. Stiles and Alex were the ones who better knew Scott, so, she knew what she was talking about. "So, what about you?" Kira decided to ask. "Why are you so nervous and jumpy?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know as well." Malia said, looking over at the girls. "Since you're distracting me, at least I want to know why."

"Well, it all happened this morning." Alex explained. "I was going to the classroom with Lydia when this guy basically knocked me to the ground and fell on top of me." As she explained, she noticed the sly smirks that the girls shared. "As if it wasn't weird enough, he said 'it was great'. Lydia told him my name without my consent and he said his name was Liam, and he left, with a stupid smile on his face." Alex looked down at her shaky hands and started shaking her leg in a sign of nervousness. "Yes, Kira, he's that athletic guy you asked about. Oh! And, on top of everything else, he's been sending me burning glares, and I'm sort of terrified."

"Why? He's kinda cute." Kira pointed out, slightly confused. "He's not stalking you, is he?"

"Yeah, I know he is. Believe me, _I know_. And no, he's not stalking me, Kira." Alex mumbled, causing both girls to laugh. "The thing is, I don't know why I'm acting like this… I feel like… like…"

"Like…?" Malia continued, starting to get impatient.

"Never mind." Alex decided to drop it. "I don't even know. Let's just forget about this."

"Okay, fine." Malia decided to give up on it. Alex didn't even know what she was feeling! "But at least try to calm down. I'm trying to focus here."

Alex nodded and remained quiet, starting to pay attention to what was happening on the field. At that moment, she heard laughter, and she soon came to realize that it was because of Stiles's shot, which had been caught rather easily. He practically fumed out as he walked back to the end of the line. Liam was the next. He scooped up a ball and for a second or less, Alex could almost swear she saw him glancing over at her before making the shot. Obviously, his ball entered the goalie with rather force.

"Yes, Liam! That's how you do it, people!" Coach Finstock cheered, kind of proud. "That's how it's done!"

Liam smirked directly at Alex as he walked over to the end of the line. Her heartbeat immediately became faster and she tried not to blush too much. _Goddammit, what the hell is happening to me?_ She asked herself, starting to feel frustrated about her own behavior.

Scott was the next one in line, and he threw the ball, but, unlike Liam, it didn't enter the goal. Instead, it ricocheted off one of the posts. Alex felt just as confused as Scott looked. She had seen him practicing many times before, but it never happened like that. He used to be good!

"Nice, McCall!" Garrett exclaimed, laughing at the werewolf. The other players laughed as well, while Scott looked rather pissed off.

"Isn't the captain supposed to be one of the best players on the team?" Kira asked, slightly confused. Meanwhile, the boys continued to throw balls but they always missed it, unlike Liam, who always scored. It was almost unnerving to watch. "Or good?"

"I know, right?" Alex agreed, nodding with her head. "Scott used to be good. Sometimes, he was even better than Jackson. I don't understand."

"Me neither." Malia mumbled.

Coach Finstock decided to give them a short break to rest, or to drink water. Alex noticed Stiles pulling Scott into a more private conversation. If Alex concentrated, she could actually hear what they were saying, but honestly, she didn't care at all. She already knew it was about Liam Dunbar, taking into account Scott's red eyes towards the boy while he played with the other team players. She just shook her head. They were absolutely unbelievable.

Soon enough, the coach was blowing his whistle like a madman, once again. The boys reunited in front of their coach and he started giving them instructions about what they were going to do next. Alex could hear him telling Scott and Stiles to 'grab the long sticks' because they were going to be covering goal, two-on-ones. They nodded, not too happy about it, but still grabbed their helmets, gloves and the longer sticks. She suddenly found herself biting on her nails as she watched Garrett running towards them, dodging from Stiles but failing to do the same with Scott. The Alpha werewolf immediately cut the boy's move, and Garrett fell.

"That's my boys!" Coach Finstock yelled out, his proud starting to show. Kira silently cheered as she noticed they were starting to get better at it. "Those two are like sons to me!"

Player after player, they kept on shouldering them, and none of them managed to score. That is, until the next in line came at them – Liam. They stopped cheering and immediately changed into a more serious position. Alex could smell tension forming up around the three of them, and she just hoped no one would get hurt.

Liam suddenly charged forward, and her heart immediately started beating faster. He managed to dodge from Stiles's investees and Scott's attack, firing the ball and scoring. The people sitting at the bleachers behind the girls cheered like there was no tomorrow and Alex shook her head. Unbelievable. Liam was the only one Scott and Stiles couldn't stop from making a shot.

"That was luck!" Malia suddenly got up and shouted, much to Alex and Kira's surprise. What the hell was she even doing? Alex hadn't even realized she had been paying attention to the game, taking into account that she seemed pretty determined to understand Lydia's notes and the pre-calculus book in general. Alex couldn't help but slap her forehead at that. Now, things were definitely going to get bad, for real. "Do over!"

"Sweetheart, there are no 'do overs'." Coach Finstock almost laughed at the girl. "This is a tryout."

"Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles." Malia yelled again, certainly not ready to back down.

"I'll take that action." Coach Finstock nodded. "Get back in there, Liam!"

Malia smiled successfully and sat back down, receiving odd glares from the blonde werewolf sitting next to her. "You just signed his death sentence, Malia." Alex mumbled, but the were-coyote simply ignored it, observing what was going to take place in the next few moments. Alex felt goose bumps travelling through every inch of her body as Liam looked over at her and then at Scott, determination more evident than ever.

Scott looked equally determined. Liam went for it, and just like the last time, he managed to dodge Stiles's investees, but not Scott's. Alex's mouth fell open when she saw Scott hit him, sending him over his shoulder. Liam hit the ground and a _crunch_ sound was heard, causing everyone to stay silent.

_Oh, shit! _

Alex was quick to leave the bleachers and run to the field, punching Stiles and Scott on their shoulders. Liam groaned in pain as he rolled onto his stomach, making a struggle to get on his knees. Alex couldn't help but feel the urge to help him getting up.

"Nobody move!" The coach yelled as he rushed over to them. "Don't touch him!"

"I'm okay, coach." Liam lied. It was obviously a lie, taking into account the tight strain evident in his voice. She rolled her eyes at Scott and Stiles, once more. "I'm alright."

"Like hell you are…" Alex mumbled, causing him to look over at her with an amazed expression.

"I think we should take him to the nurse." Stiles suggested as he and Scott helped him up, causing the poor guy to yell out in pain.

"Are you kidding me, Stiles?" Alex's voice was suddenly heard, causing all the heads to snap at her direction. Since the first day of school that Alex had gotten used to having all eyes on her. This time, she didn't even bother to blush anymore. "He needs to get to a hospital, dude."

"Yeah, you're right." Stiles admitted. "I'll drive."

Alex nodded and went after them, following close behind as they got into Stiles's jeep.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf… only my OC, Alexandria Miller – and her father, Adrian Miller, of course. **

**A/N: HELLO! So, this time, the note is going to be shorter. I noticed I've been rambling a lot over the past few chapters, so… yeah. Anyway, what did you guys think of this? Alex going against Liam, Liam knocking Alex to the ground and falling on top of her, their intense exchange of glances… was it too bad? Did I overdo it? Because I don't quite know… I would be glad if you guys gave me your humble and honest opinions about all of this. PLEASE, please, please, PLEASE! Don't forget to leave a REVIEW or just FAVORITE or FOLLOW the story. Though, I would rather appreciate your REVIEWS, my loves. By the way, if you notice any writing mistakes, just ignore it. Oh, and… I managed to come to the computer to update sooner, haha, as you can see. The trip is being quite interesting, to be honest, but I felt the need to write, so… here we are, again. See you all next time, sweeties! **


	6. Bitten

"Good God, Scott." Alex whined as she stretched her legs. "What the hell took you so long?"

"There was something I really needed to do before we headed off to the hospital." Scott said as he jumped inside Stiles's jeep. Stiles was quick to press his foot on the pedal and then they took off towards the hospital. Liam's face was a mixture of pain, anger and distress. Not only did he not know these people well, but he also got hurt by one of them.

The good part is that he was sitting next to Alex. "Hey." She mumbled, turning to look at him. "How are you doing?"

"It doesn't hurt almost as bad as it looks." Liam replied, putting on a strong expression. Alex knew it was a total lie – not only could she smell it in the air, but she could also read it in his facial expression as he fought to remain strong.

"Is that so?" Alex asked with a doubtful smirk. He nodded and inhaled deeply as he noticed her hand reaching out for his. She grabbed it gently and smiled reassuringly at him. His light green eyes landed on her bright blue ones and he could see something else through them. Meanwhile, Alex focused on relieving him of some of the pain by absorbing it to her body. She would heal anyway.

Her veins turned black as she took some of his pain away, and he actually seemed to relax at the feeling of her skin on his. "How are you feeling now?" She questioned as she looked up to meet his calm expression. Her voice came out a lot hoarser than she had expected.

"Surprisingly better." Liam admitted with a chuckle. "What did you do to me?"

"Well, you could say I have a healing touch." She joked, even though it was actually the truth about her. She breathed deeply as the pain she had absorbed travelled through her system before it vanished away. She noticed Scott looking at them through the corner of his eye with a rather disapproving expression. He slightly shook his head and continued to look at the road ahead of them.

* * *

"We had an accident while playing Lacrosse. His name is Liam Dunbar, and I think he might have a broken ankle." Alex heard Scott explaining to the secretary sitting at the front of the desk of the hospital. Stiles was standing right beside Scott, patting his shoulder, as if trying to comfort his friend. Alex didn't want to put her finger on it, but Liam's possible broken ankle was practically Scott's fault. He had to face facts. He had been irresponsible and this attitude in particular was very out of character.

Meanwhile, the blonde werewolf and Liam leaned against the wall, waiting for Scott to give the rest of the information to the receptionist. She could sense Liam boiling in anger and frustration. His breathing was deep and slow as he tried to calm down. In the next moment, it was quick and slightly out of control. Alex looked down at his hands and she noticed they were clenched, forming fists. "Liam?" Alex called, turning to look at him completely.

He looked at her expectant expression but immediately looked down, shutting his eyes closed. He took a deep breath, trying to control the boiling anger that grew inside of him. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open as he felt Alex's skin brushing against his. She was giving him her hand for comfort. From one moment to the next, he seemed to calm down drastically. "Thanks." He whispered.

"For what?" She asked, smiling at him.

"For calming me down." He replied, focusing his gaze on something else around them.

"Uh, Scott?" Alex heard a voice calling out for him. She immediately recognized the voice's owner. It was Melissa, Scott's mother.

"Uh, hi, mom." Scott replied, slightly skimpy. Alex grinned at the woman and she nodded at the girl, as if greeting one another. Since the first day Melissa met Alex, she immediately started liking that girl. She knew she wasn't dating any of the boys, but she knew how much they cared about her, and she was happy to have her around them.

A few moments later, Melissa was helping Liam lowering himself into a wheelchair while she examined his foot. "Don't worry, Liam. We'll take good care of you." The boy kept his gaze on Alex, who shot him a sympathetic smile before Melissa wheeled him down the hall. Alex turned around to look at the boys when Liam was no longer in sight.

"Alright, I have to get going." Stiles mumbled, patting Scott's left arm. "I promised Malia I'd help her study."

"Sure." Scott nodded. It was more than obvious that he felt guilty for putting Liam in that position. "I want to check on him, anyway."

Stiles noticed Scott's worried and regretful expression. "Hey, I don't need to say that it wasn't your fault, right?"

"I don't know." Scott murmured, looking down at his hands.

"Scott, if you had used any wolf power, that kid wouldn't be limping, he'd be crawling back to the other half of his body." Stiles exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in an attempt to make a point. Alex didn't know if she agreed or not – Scott had been kind of reckless, but it was slightly understandable. Although what he had done was still wrong, Alex could understand why.

"If I hadn't been so worried about being captain, he wouldn't be hurt either." Scott replied, as if he had read Alex's thoughts.

"Scott, stop blaming yourself, okay?" Alex placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to transmit him some confidence and reassurance. "It just happened. Stiles is right. It could've gotten far worse if you had used your wolf powers, but you didn't. So, stop blaming yourself, please."

"It's okay to want something for yourself once in a while." _Especially if all you do is help other people_, Alex thought appreciatively. "Team captain, Alpha werewolf. You're still only human." Stiles patted his shoulder and then he walked towards the exit. Alex stood there, as silent as a mouse. For a few moments, all they did was look at each other.

"Stiles is right, Scott." Alex said, at last. Even though she tried to reassure him, he still looked rather doubtful about it. So, she decided to give him a hug. She curled her arms around his shoulders and brought him closer, stretching herself to give him a light kiss on his cheek. "Now, stop worrying. He'll be fine. Maybe it's just sprained or something."

"I appreciate your optimism, Alex, but I don't think it's just sprained." Scott told her as he hugged her back and inhaled her familiar smell.

"We don't know yet." Alex insisted, gently patting his back. "Now, come on, let's check on him, okay?"

Scott nodded and the two werewolves headed off in the direction Melissa had taken Liam. It wasn't too hard to find Liam's room. Alex was about to go inside, but she noticed he was still accompanied by a doctor. So, both werewolves stood there, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Alex heard the doctor asking him.

"I went up against two juniors." Liam responded. Alex's heart almost broke when she noticed his voice sounded so weak and disappointed. "One of them is captain of the team."

"Remember what we always say?" The doctor questioned. Well, they clearly knew each other. This doctor wasn't just his doctor. He was his something. "Play smart, not hard."

"Are you mad at me?" Alex heard Liam asking. Scott squeezed her hand and she could tell he really felt bad for what he had done to Liam.

"No, of course not!" The doctor replied, sounding a bit outraged that he had actually asked him such question. "Your mom might be mad at me for getting you into Lacrosse, but maybe we should both wait for the X-ray before we panic. And trust me… I have more reason to panic than you." Alex could hear the doctor chuckling softly, trying to cheer Liam up, but he failed at doing that. "It's not over yet. Wait for that X-ray." Well, he clearly was something more than just a doctor. Maybe a stepfather? It sure sounded like it.

Having that said, the doctor exited the room, while Alex and Scott immediately turned to the other side, pretending that they hadn't been listening to their conversation. Scott sighed deeply, while Alex peeked to the inside of the room, trying to see more of Liam. She leaned back against the wall and observed Scott.

Before any of them could say anything, Scott's phone started vibrating. Someone was calling him. He stuck his hand through his pocket and found it, immediately answering the phone call. Meanwhile, Alex focused on listening who it was. "Hey, Lydia."

"_Where are you_?" Lydia's voice came through. She sounded incredibly terrified. "_I couldn't call… I couldn't get away from the deputy_."

"Okay, slow down." Scott advised, trying to understand the reason to her sudden phone call.

"_You need to get to the hospital_!" Lydia exclaimed, her voice sounding quite worried and exasperated. "_You need to get there, right now! The son, the only one who survived… he's there_."

"So am I!" Scott replied. "Alex and I, we're at the hospital too!"

"_Then find him_!" Lydia cried. "_Find Sean Walcott_!" Having that said, the Banshee hung up the phone.

Scott immediately turned around and grabbed Alex's face between his hands in an attempt to make her understand what was going to happen next. "Alex, you need to stay here."

"What?" She exclaimed, slightly outraged. "No! No! Let me go with you, Scott. I can help you!"

"No, it's better if you stay here with Liam." Scott insisted, bringing her face closer to his, looking into her frightened eyes. "Please, Alex. Do as I say. Stay here with Liam and lock the door. And, whatever you do, don't come out until it's safe."

Having that said, Scott left without even giving Alex a chance to reply. "What?" She exclaimed practically only to herself, scratching the back of her head. "Oh, God have mercy." She mumbled before she stepped inside Liam's room. The boy was looking down at his hands, but his head immediately lifted when he noticed Alex entering the room with a weak smile on her face.

"Hey." She greeted before she sat on the bed, only a few inches away from him. "How are you feeling now?"

"It doesn't hurt as much as it did before." Liam admitted as he observed her bright blue eyes. _God, she's so beautiful_.

"That's good." Alex smiled. "So, what did the doctor say? Is it…?"

"Broken?" Liam completed, as his smile vanished away far too quickly. "Yeah, it definitely is."

She nodded, looking down at his hand as it touched hers. She sensed it sending flames throughout her whole body, and she actually felt scared because of that. Alex had only felt that way once in her life with one single person – Isaac Lahey. She tried to ignore it as much as she could, but the way his thumbs touched her knuckles made her want to kiss him like there was no tomorrow. "So, uh, you don't know anything else?" She decided to ask, trying to get rid of the shivers he was giving her.

"I'm only going to know more when I have an X-ray done." Liam replied, looking down at their hands. He curled his fingers with hers and sighed deeply, thinking about what he was going to say next. "I might be out of the team for the rest of the season because of this."

Alex remained quiet for a few moments before saying: "I'm so sorry about that, Liam."

"Why? It wasn't even your fault." He said, looking down at himself with a nostalgic expression.

Alex nodded, but something else caught her attention. Without even saying anything, she left the room and closed the door behind her so that Liam wouldn't go after her. Her eyes immediately turned gold and she focused on everything else around her. Oh, there was definitely someone over there, watching her – waiting for the right moment to attack. She turned around and she saw nothing. She looked back at where she had been looking at and she found nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Alex's heart almost jumped out of her chest when she felt a hand grabbing her shoulder. She spun on her heel, letting fear take over her. She immediately calmed down a bit when she noticed it was only Liam. "What the hell are you doing out of bed?" She asked, worry evident in her tone.

"I thought I heard something. And you did too, didn't you?" Liam questioned as he stood beside her, eyes travelling through everything around them.

"Just go back into the room, okay?" Alex pleaded, turning to look at him. "It won't do you any good walking around with your ankle in that state."

"Are you okay?" Liam decided to ask instead of answering her question. He noticed her body tensing up as he touched her. Something was definitely happening. "What's going on, Alex?"

"Nothing." She lied as she heard something moving, again. "Just go back into the room, alright? Liam?"

Liam didn't answer. His eyes seemed to be petrified on something else. Alex followed his gaze and she saw a boy – who she immediately figured out it'd be Sean Walcott – with his hands and mouth covered in blood. He rushed towards them and Alex pulled Liam into the room, violently closing and locking the door behind them before she tripped on her own feet and crashed against Liam's body, knocking him to the ground. The door remained closed, but Sean kept banging on it, trying to get it open.

Alex heard a muffled growl coming from beneath her and she noticed she had hurt Liam. Her eyes widened when Alex acknowledged she was lying on top of him, with his face only a few inches from hers. "I'm so sorry, Liam!" She whispered, sounding quite panicked.

"It's… it's okay! It's okay!" Liam breathed, almost chuckling. "But we can't keep jumping on each other like that. Someone's going to end up getting hurt."

Alex couldn't stop herself from blushing at his comment. "Someone already is." She smirked at Liam as she pushed herself off of him. Alex managed to get up without hurting him and then she helped him getting up rather easily. Werewolf strength. Not everything's bad about being a werewolf, right?

The door was almost giving in, so, as a last attempt to keep him from getting inside the room, Alex leaned against it, but it was completely and utterly useless, because seconds later, Sean managed to throw down the door. Alex put herself in the middle of him and Liam, ready to start a fight with the other boy, but Sean grabbed onto her neck and lifted her up in the air, throwing her against the nearest wall rather violently. She hit her head on the wall and her vision immediately became blurred. She still managed to see Liam, but it didn't last long until Sean dragged him out of the room, while the boy released very loud and pained growls. Alex brought her hand to her face and she noticed her nose was bleeding. Slowly but efficiently, Alex started to heal and a few moments later, her vision became clearer.

She pushed herself up the floor and ran out of the room, trying to focus on her werewolf senses. She heard Liam's pained growls and she also heard Scott. He was obviously on his way to find him. And she already knew where Sean was taking Liam.

She sprinted down the hall and ran to the stairs because the elevator was filled with people and Alex had a lot of blood in her clothes. As she started to reach the top of the staircase, the noises became louder and she knew she was closer to finding him. The walls had blood everywhere, and Alex wondered if Sean had done something to Liam. She seriously hoped he didn't.

She kicked those thoughts out of her mind and opened the door ahead of her, where she found Scott trying to stop Sean from hurting Liam. Alex noticed he was holding onto him, next to a very dangerous place. If he took a few more steps towards the limit of the building, he would fall. "Whatever it is, whatever you are! We can help you!" Scott exclaimed, turning to look at Alex. He slightly shook his head in disappointment.

"No, you can't!" Sean shouted back, showing his bloody teeth to them.

"Let me help you!" Scott insisted. "Let _us_ help you!"

"Wendigos don't need help." Sean argued. "WE NEED FOOD!"

Having that said, Sean pushed Liam towards the limit. Scott and Alex immediately ran in Sean's direction, but it was already too late. Liam was holding onto the edge and he hadn't fallen, thankfully. While Scott rushed to help him, Alex ceased the moment to throw a punch at the monster but he caught her arm and twisted it. She yelled out in pain when she heard a cracking sound, which meant he had broken her arm. More furious than ever, Alex set herself free from his grip and, with her uninjured arm, she punched him in the face.

However, he didn't seem to give up at anything. Again, he grabbed onto her and threw her against the wall, causing her to start bleeding from the nose. She closed her eyes as she passed out temporarily. Noticing she'd be there for a while, Sean approached Scott and tried to sabotage him from saving Liam.

"No, no!" Liam yelled out as he noticed his hands were slipping. "I can't hold on!"

One his hands slipped and he was now holding onto the edge with one hand only, and with Sean's multiple attempts of making Scott let go off him, he eventually did. Scott saw it as an opportunity to bite him, since it was the only possible way to save his life. The scream that Liam let out was so ear-piercing that Alex's eyes immediately snapped open. She immediately got up but immediately stopped when she noticed a man with an axe – and without any mouth, to Alex's misfortune – perforating Sean's back with that instrument.

Scott immediately pulled Liam back up just in time to watch the silent assassin leaving. The Mute turned around and held a finger to where his mouth was supposed to be in a shushing manner. Alex just felt like passing out again, but she couldn't. The Assassin disappeared into the shadows and Alex focused all of her attention back in one person only – Liam.

She looked over at Scott and only now he seemed to realize what he had done to save the boy's life. "Scott, you…"

"I bit him." He murmured as he heard Liam growling in pain. He observed the bite and looked over at Scott with a blaming gaze. "I… I bit him."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own my OCs, Alexandria Miller and Adrian Miller (her father). **

**A/N: Hello, guys! How are you doing? So, I just wanted to say that I'm slightly disappointed to see that the story already has six chapters – counting with this one – and it only has been reviewed four times so far. As a writer, if this was your story, you'd be kind of disappointed, wouldn't you? Because I know I am… I don't even know if I want to continue to write this story because no one seems to enjoy it. I mean, I love writing it and all, but if you guys don't enjoy it, then what's the whole point of this? I don't know, I don't know. Anyway, that's all I have to say for today… see you all next time, I think. Bye! **


	7. Kidnapped

"_When you take the bite on an innocent, when you make a wolf of your own, when you do that, then I will cross your border and come knocking at your door_."

Alex's thoughts were mainly wrapped around that phrase. It kept repeating on her mind as she watched Scott covering Liam's mouth with duct tape. She wasn't even watching him anymore, for that matter. She was only worried that, when Araya found out about Liam, she would come knocking at Scott's door, as a manner of speaking.

"Scott, I'm no one to be talking, but I think this is probably the worst idea you have ever had." Alex commented as she watched Liam lying on the bathtub with a rather pissed off expression on his face. The boy glared daggers at both of them, but Alex couldn't exactly blame him for it.

"You think I don't know?" Scott exclaimed, completely panicking. He left the bathroom and waited for Alex to come out as well so that he could close the door behind them. "I didn't know what else to do, okay? I just… I just bit him, Alex."

"Yeah, but if you hadn't, he probably would have been dead by now." Alex mumbled, sitting on Scott's bed. She was just about to say something else when she heard the front door of Scott's house opening. Alex immediately recognized Stiles's smell. "Stiles is here." She announced, looking down at her feet.

Scott nodded and left the room, giving Alex the opportunity to go check on Liam. She opened the door slowly and she saw him there, lying on the bathtub, completely paralyzed. Even if he tried to move, it'd be totally useless. He was almost completely wrapped with duct tape. The moment he saw her standing there next to the door, he started groaning, pleading for her to set him free. The guilt was overwhelming, but she couldn't do anything. At least not yet.

"I'm so sorry, Liam." Alex murmured, looking into his bright green eyes. The shewolf could practically smell it in the whole place – the growing anger inside of him. There was something about Liam… Alex couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it amazed her. "I'm really sorry that this happened to you."

Having that said, she closed the door and turned around as she noticed Stiles and Scott entering the room in a quite heated conversation. "You barely told me about Liam!" Stiles accused, looking over at Alex. "What did you do to him anyway?"

"Well, he's…" Alex trailed off, trying to think of the right choice of words. She looked over at Scott and bit her bottom lip nervously. "He's sort of lying down."

"Lying down?" Stiles repeated, scratching the back of his head. "He's lying down. Okay… where?"

Alex took two steps backwards and opened the door, letting Stiles into the bathroom. He sent her a skeptical look but went forwards. Muffled grunting and panting followed in the next seconds, so Stiles decided to close the curtains of the bathtub. Scott approached Stiles and pulled him out of the bathroom, leaving the door recklessly open.

Unable to pronounce a word, Stiles sat on Scott's bed, intently observing the walls. "Okay, before you say anything, he did it to save his life." Alex was quick to say. "If he hadn't, that kid would've been dead by now. Trust me, I know. I was there." Stiles nodded and turned to look at Scott.

"So, you bit him?"

"Yeah, I did."

"And you kidnapped him."

"Yeah."

"And you brought him here."

"I panicked."

"Yup." Stiles nodded, still not quite believing his friend had done something so unbelievably reckless. Scott sat next to him and observed his expressions, trying to figure him out. "This isn't going to end with the three of us burying the pieces of his body out in the desert, is it?" Alex could hear Liam's muffled cries coming from the bathroom, terrified of what he just heard Stiles saying.

"Dude, he can hear you!" Alex hissed, smacking his arm.

Grabbing his arm, he shot her a 'why did you do that' look and rubbed the hurting area. Damn werewolf strength. "As a reminder, this is why I always come up with the plans." Stiles immediately said, starting to do his usual crazy hand waving. "Scott, your plans suck. And I'm not even going to mention Alex's… I can't even think about it."

"I know!" Scott groaned, looking down at his hands. Alex actually sounded offended, but she didn't say a word. "Which is why I called you." Scott murmured, looking over at Stiles with expectant eyes, waiting for Stiles to have a brilliant idea on how to solve this huge problem. "So, what do we do?"

"I know what we'll do." Alex began, sitting next to her friends. "How about we untie him and tell him what's really going on? Because, you know, we can't keep him like that forever."

"Alex's right, Scott." Stiles agreed, nodding. "If he's going to turn, we need to talk to him. Prepare him for what's coming. Or maybe prepare him for the slight possibility that he could also die from the bite!" Again, and since Stiles raised his voice, Liam let out muffled growls, disliking what he had just heard him saying.

"You do realize he can hear you, right?"

"You do realize I don't care, right?"

"Asshole." Alex replied before she got up and went to grab a chair, while the boys took care of getting Liam out of the bathtub without hurting him too much. When she came back with the chair, they were still struggling to bring him, so, she went there and gave them a little hand.

Moments later, Liam was sitting on the chair, observing the three of them with rather distaste and boiling anger. Rage was all Alex could smell around the room – it radiated out of him, actually. "Liam, we're going to take the tape off your mouth." Stiles started, turning to look at the boy. "If you scream, it goes right back on. If you talk quietly, it stays off. Got it?" Liam nodded in response. "Okay." Stiles gestured towards Alex, telling her to do it. She rolled her eyes and bent down next to him, intently making eye-contact with him. His light green eyes burned into her, causing her to feel quite tensed up and nervous. His breathing seemed to calm down slightly when her hand landed on his leg, while the other carefully removed the duct tape covering his mouth.

"I'm sorry." She muttered before she got up and approached the boys.

"Okay, Liam. Now, you've seen a lot of confusing things tonight. And more confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight." Stiles tried to explain while he waved his hands. "Do you understand?"

"Not really." Liam admitted.

"Good… that's good." Stiles replied, already out of ideas.

"I don't understand either." Scott confessed, looking rather confused. Alex chuckled a bit, patting his shoulder.

"How come you didn't understand that?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Look, because of the _complicated_ things that happened tonight, more complicated things are going to happen in the future, thanks to what our friend here, Scotty, did." She explained, wrapping her arm around the boy playfully.

Liam seemed to understand that, nodding. "Thanks, Alex." Stiles replied sarcastically. "Maybe you should tell him."

"Who? Me?" Alex asked, widening her eyes. She didn't want to be the one telling him that he would either turn into a werewolf or die. It would certainly not be pretty. "Scott's the one who bit him. Let him do all the explaining, for God's sake."

"Thanks, Alex." Scott rolled his eyes. She really wasn't going to make it easier for him.

"Tell me what?" Liam questioned, with a very frustrated tone.

Scott sighed. "Liam… what happened to you, what I did to you, which I had to do in order to save you… it's going to change you."

"Unless it kills you." Stiles added, obviously not thinking about what that sentence would do to him. He noticed Liam's enraged expression starting to gain a more worried and exasperated look. "Shouldn't have said that."

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have." Alex replied in a very dangerous tone. Then, she seemed to think about it. "However, what he said isn't a complete lie."

Liam's eyes widened in horror and Scott ran his hand through his face, completely and utterly frustrated. "Thanks, Alex! And thanks, Stiles. Again with the not helping."

"What?" Liam's question came out as a horrified whisper.

Liam looked down, sniffing. He truly sounded upset, but Alex couldn't help but think that there was something off about his sudden perturbation. Liam didn't seem like the kind of guy who would start crying like that. At least Alex didn't think he was. He seemed like the kind of guy who wouldn't give up without putting up a fight.

"Uh oh… Is he crying?" Stiles asked, slightly astonished.

Alex kept her suspicions to herself as she watched Scott bowing down to be at the same level as Liam's. "Hey, Liam. It's okay." He assured. "You're gonna be alright. You're not going to die."

"Probably not." Stiles corrected, scratching his chin as he knelt down as well.

"Stiles! Stop it!" Alex exclaimed, widening her eyes at him. "You're not helping."

"Okay, possibly not." Stiles corrected himself, looking into Liam's terrified eyes.

"Would you just help me untie him?" Scott asked, slightly annoyed. Stiles nodded with his head before they started to unroll the duct tape. Alex watched intently as Liam looked up at her, bright and expectant eyes. There was something off about this. He wouldn't just cry – he was not that type of guy. "Liam? Are you okay?"

"We're sorry about that." Stiles said. "We're really sorry."

Liam started to get up from the chair slowly, looking down. Before he did anything else, he sent Alex an apologetic look and then he grabbed the chair, throwing it at Scott.

Stiles was dumbfounded with Liam's attitudes. "Liam? What the hell is your problem?" Liam punched Stiles in the face, causing him to stumble back, hitting the wall. Only Alex was left standing, and they stood there, observing each other for a few moments. When he figured out she wasn't going to stop him, Liam ran out of the room with Scott and Stiles hot on his heels.

Alex went after them when she snapped out of that daze, but tripped on her feet and bashed against the wall, falling down the stairs, just like they had done seconds ago. She landed on top on Stiles and Scott, while they fought to grab Liam. Little did they know that he had already escaped.

"Stop it, you assholes!" Alex exclaimed as she felt their hands grabbing her legs. "Don't you see he already left?"

Scott and Stiles stopped with the frenetic movements and looked over at the open door. "Your plan sucked too!" Scott accused, observing Stiles's open-mouthed expression.

* * *

"He doesn't look okay, Scott." Alex commented as she watched Liam talking to his friend Mason, who had just parted ways with Garrett and his girlfriend after coming out of the bus. Scott nodded in agreement. Liam turned around and began panting. Alex noticed he was sweating and his breathing was heavy. "Shouldn't we help him or something?"

As he panted and looked down, Scott glanced over at him with an expectant expression. "We have to wait." He responded, keeping his gaze on the newly-bitten werewolf. Well, Alex could only assume that he had already started changing, taking into account that he wasn't dead either.

Liam suddenly looked up, noticing Scott and Alex's presence. He observed them intently before speeding off to get away from them. Liam was utterly upset for seeing Alex tagging along with Scott and Stiles's plans. He didn't think she would let them lock him up, but he was wrong. He barely knew her and she had already proved to him that she couldn't be trusted.

Seeing Liam walking away like that, Alex couldn't help but go after him. Scott did the same thing, and both werewolves followed closely behind. Liam walked through the entry and before he could even react, he was surrounded by Scott, Stiles and Alex. "Liam, hey!" Stiles exclaimed.

"We need to talk." Scott announced with a very serious expression.

"No, you need to back the hell up, okay?" Liam fumed out, absolutely annoyed with their attitudes. They were definitely not normal. "All of you!"

"We're not gonna back the hell up, you understand?" Alex growled, growing impatient. He really didn't like to make it easier for them, did he? "We need to talk to you. Just listen!"

"Can you just listen for one second, please?" Scott begged, trying to maintain calm. He paused for a moment, thinking of what to say next. "Liam… we're brothers now."

"What?" Liam asked, utterly confused.

"Oh, God, that's…" Stiles trailed off; he wasn't even able to pronounce any more words, taking into account how ridiculous that sounded. Scott was repeating what Derek had once told him right after he got bitten. Alex slapped her hand on her forehead. Unbelievable!

"What are you talking about?" Liam exclaimed, anger and arrogance evident in his voice. "We just met and you bit me!"

"The bite…" Scott started, trying to remember the words. Stiles narrowed his eyes at him, not even believing he was giving Liam that speech. "The bite is a gift."

"Oh Jesus, Scott…" Alex mumbled, running her hand through her face in pure astonishment. "Stop it!"

"Scott, stop! Please, stop." Stiles waved his hands up in the air and took a few steps forward to be standing next to Alex and Scott. "Stop." He said, patting Scott's chest and Alex's shoulder. "You, you… we're trying to help you, you little runt!"

"By kidnapping me?" Liam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Just to clarify, Scott and Alex kidnapped you." Stiles corrected, pointing at the two werewolves standing beside him. "Okay? I… aided and abetted."

Liam rolled his eyes as he intently observed Alex's nervous ones. "Liam, we've gone through this before." Scott said, pointing at himself and Alex. "Something's happening to you." He paused, thinking about how serious his situation really was. "Something big."

"Nothing's happening to me!" Liam responded, his eyes filled with rage. He lifted his right arm and ripped off the bandage covering Scott's bite, revealing nothing but a clean and not bruised skin. "Nothing!"

Having that said, Liam walked away from the group, leaving behind an extremely dumbfounded Alex and two astonished boys. Alex turned around and patted their chests. "Well, I must say, that went particularly well." She commented, sarcastically smiling.

"Shut up, Alex." Stiles responded, still a little dazed with what had just happened.

"What? It's true!" Alex exclaimed. "I'm still asking myself why the hell I always tag along with your unbelievably reckless plans."

"Because you adore us to death?" Stiles offered with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's reason." Alex replied sarcastically, poking his chest before walking away from them. "Idiots."

* * *

"Found your distraction?" Lydia questioned with an amused smile.

Stiles and Scott had called a meeting next to the school buses, and the girls – Alex and Lydia, to be more specific – were actually walking over there right now. Lydia noticed Alex's tensed up body and decided to tease her, since she seemed really nervous, for whatever reason.

"What?" Alex blinked, still a little dazed. "Oh, right. _The distraction_." She seemed to think about the question for a few moments before responding. "I don't know, actually. I think I did. But then again, I don't think I did, you know what I mean?"

"Alex, I love you, but how about you tell me why you are so nervous?" Lydia decided to ask.

"It's not a big deal anyway." Alex waved it off, nervously chuckling. "I mean, Scott only bit a guy who so happened to be a little hot-headed… it's not a big deal, right?"

"Right. Liam Dunbar." Lydia nodded slowly. "The guy who jumped on you yesterday. Yes, I remember him." Lydia paused, thinking about it. "Is that why you're so nervous? Look, we're going to handle it, don't worry." Alex nodded, looking down at her shaky hands. "But there's something else troubling you. What is it?"

"We'll talk later, Lydia." Alex grumbled as they reached the buses. Stiles, Scott, Malia and Kira were already there, and they seemed to be discussing tonight's event – the full moon. _God… how I hate full moons_, Alex thought to herself, remembering her previous experiences. In her first days as a werewolf, she had this desire of ripping everybody's heads off with her bare hands. That desire started to fade away when Scott started teaching her how to control it, but it still didn't make up for the fact that she was still very dangerous, especially on full moons.

Scott and Stiles started explaining the whole situation to everyone and at the end of it, Malia commented: "I'm not sharing my basement."

Lydia raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Actually, it's my basement." She corrected, disliking Malia's comment. "And my mom noticed how you tore it up last time."

"Alright, she's still learning." Stiles defended, raising his hands up as if trying to make a point.

"But we're going to use the boathouse for Liam." Scott clarified, jumping on the dialogue. "It's got support beams. We can chain him to one of them." He seemed to think about it for a few moments, observing Alex's already uncontrolled hormones. "And maybe Alex too."

"What?" Alex snapped her head towards him. "Why me?"

"Because you can't control yourself and Stiles will be too busy chaining Malia up." Scott responded. "And that leaves you with us."

"I could chain her up." Lydia offered. Everyone turned to look at her, skeptical and incredulous looks on their faces. "Okay, fine."

"But, wait." Kira interjected, a little confused. "How do we get him out to the lake house if he doesn't trust us?"

"I say, if it keeps him from murdering someone, we chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake." This time, all heads snapped towards Stiles. Malia seemed to be the only one agreeing with his idea since she was the only one nodding, while the others… well, they sort of just looked at him.

"I'm in!" Malia replied, innocently raising her hand.

"We're not killing or kidnapping him!" Scott scolded, raising his voice at them.

"Then let's be smarter." Lydia suggested. "We tell him there's a party and invite him."

"So, you're going to ask out a freshman?"

"No, I'm done with teenage boys." Lydia answered, turning to look at Alex with a mischievous smile. "But Alex will."

"What?" Alex exclaimed, slightly outraged that she had suggested such thing. How would he accept going to a party with her? _He probably hates me right now_, she thought to herself. "I'm sorry, what? I don't see how that's going to work out. You see, Scott and I sort of kidnapped him last night. Why would he want to go to a party with me?"

"Oh, I don't know, Alex." Lydia replied sarcastically. "Maybe because the first time he went against you, he was totally drooling?"

"Okay, this is beyond idiotic." Alex exclaimed, completely disliking Lydia's suggestion. "I'm not doing this."

"Alright, Alex, let's focus." Stiles insisted, raising both hands. "Do something! Use your werewolf charm on him, I don't know. You have your own way of dazzling boys, so just do it, okay? Seriously, people, we don't have time to discuss this."

"Okay, well… what if it doesn't work?"

"Oh, trust me, sweetheart." Lydia smirked, observing Alex's choice of clothing. It basically consisted of a short skirt and a white crop top. Basically… she looked extremely appealing to males. "He's not even going to know what hit him."

Alex looked down at what she was wearing, but still felt insecure about it. She sent the others a 'help me' look, but they chuckled. "Oh, God help me…"

* * *

As soon as the bell rang and the students started coming out of their classes, Alex descended the stairs. She noticed Liam coming out of the classroom in the company of his friend Mason. His friend appeared to be telling him something important, but as soon as his eyes landed on Alex, he stopped listening to him.

Liam froze in the middle of the hallway. Alex could feel her cheeks starting to become warm as she realized that his eyes were analyzing her whole figure with rather pleasure and delight. Deep inside, she just wanted to run away and hide somewhere, because she felt so incredibly nervous and jumpy. The full moon was already affecting her and the day hadn't even ended. She couldn't help but feel giddy and shaky.

Everything seemed to be working perfectly well, until Alex became more like herself – a very clumsy person, that is – and fell down the stairs, landing on her butt. Liam's body immediately reacted and he made a quick run towards her, as everybody who surrounded them observed the scene rather amusedly.

"Oh, God…" She mumbled to herself before she accepted his hand to help her getting up. _Great, I'm trying to be sexy and seductive and instead, I fall down the stairs, on my butt_... she mentally slapped herself. _I guess becoming a werewolf didn't exactly heal my incredibly clumsy nature! _"Uh, hey, Liam. I, uh, I was hoping we could talk."

"Okay." He nodded, grabbing her arm and pulling her inside an empty classroom. She was surprised by how strong he really was, because he actually hurt her arm. "What do you want, Alex?"

"First of all, ouch! And second, I want to apologize for what happened yesterday." Liam snorted at that. Did she really think he was going to forgive her and Scott for kidnapping him? He rolled his eyes as his anger started to come to the surface. "I am really truly sorry about that."

She took a step towards him and he took a step back. Alex could smell that anger coming out of him. It had a very distinct smell, actually. "Are you for real? You guys kidnapped me, trapped me in the bathroom with duct tape, and not to mention that your friends pushed me down the stairs!"

"They didn't push you down the stairs, Liam…" Alex trailed off, trying to think of a better alternative. "They sort of… jumped on you, lost balance and fell."

"It doesn't really matter, because they did it anyway." Liam responded sharply. "Is that what you wanted? To apologize?"

"Yes!"

"Well, forget about it."

"Liam, you don't understand." Alex took a step forward and he took another backwards. She was starting to get really pissed. "We did it to help you! Well, actually, we kinda panicked and that's why we sort of kidnapped you, but that's not the point here. I know what you're going through. I've been there as well." Liam looked down and his face seemed to soften a bit. "We are not the enemy."

"Oh yeah?" Liam asked, this time taking a step towards her. Even though he wasn't a very tall boy, he still managed to be taller than Alex, which wasn't that hard to accomplish. "Is that why you kidnapped me and had me trapped with duct tape?"

"I said I was sorry!" Alex exclaimed, running a hand through her hair in a very frustrated way. "God! What else do you want me to do?"

Before Alex could even acknowledge it, she was pushed against the nearest wall. Liam caged her in, putting his arms on both sides of her. His bright eyes dangerously glared down at her body and Alex knew he wasn't human anymore. She could see it, and she could smell it. Not to mention, their faces were awfully close and Alex had a strange feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Liam, get away from me." Alex's tone was soft, yet dangerous and lethal. "Get. Away. From. Me."

With one of her hands, she tried to push him away from her, but he didn't even budge. Even when using her werewolf strength, he didn't move an inch. As if it was possible to get any closer to her, Liam leaned in, brushing his lips against her ear. After inhaling her distinct smell, he pulled back to look into her eyes.

She had been trying really hard not to snap, but it wasn't easy. He wasn't easy. "What I want is for you to stay away from me." Liam's voice came out a lot hoarser than he had expected. "Do you think you can do that?"

Even though a part of her wanted to slap that smug face of his, she knew she couldn't. She pulled herself together and looking into his eyes. "Liam, do you think you could stop being an asshole just for a moment and just listen to me?"

"I'm tired of listening to you talk!" He exclaimed, his voice gaining an angry fire.

"You won't have to, if you listen to me now." Alex's tone sounded awfully under control. She had no idea how she had managed to sound so calm, taking into account their extreme proximity. "You are going to change, Liam. Like me, like Scott. You can choose to do it on your own, but let me tell you, that will be dangerous and I don't recommend doing it like that; or you can be with us. We can help you."

"I said I don't need your help!" Liam hissed, completely pissed off. "In fact, why don't you just leave me alone?!"

Alex breathed deeply, once again using all of her strength to control herself; if she didn't, she would break him in half. "Liam, give me a second chance, please! Trust me." She pleaded, already out of ideas. "Please?"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own my OCs, Alexandria Miller and Adrian Miller (her father). **

**A/N: Hey, guys! So, here it is! Another chapter! What did you think of this? I just wanted to say that I appreciate your REVIEWS – even if they're still few – and your kindness. I will continue to write this story. Not because I want reviews, but because I love writing it, and honestly, I am far too inspired to give up on it just yet. However, REVIEWS are still required, haha. So, please, don't forget to leave a REVIEW, or just FOLLOW and FAVORITE the story. Either way, if you notice any writing mistake, just ignore it. I'll see you all tomorrow, probably. If not, I'll update in the day after. I have so much going on right now! Anyway… see you all next time, my loves! **


	8. Moonlight Effects

Alex had no idea how she had pulled it off. She somehow did. The young shewolf managed to convince the newly-bitten werewolf to go with her to said party. Little did he know that it was a lot more like an intervention. Alex felt utterly guilty for lying to him like that, but it was the only way to get him out to the lake house, where they would be able to help and protect him during this full moon.

Alex tapped her fingertips on the steering wheel, starting to feel anxious. The moon was high on the sky, and she was doing everything she could to control her killing desires. Liam also appeared to be extremely affected by it. His respiration was fast and desperate. In a little while, he would be trying to rip them all apart, no doubt about that.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, turning to look at Liam. Although the moon was affecting her as well, Liam seemed far worse than her. At least she was hiding it – well, sort of. Her claws had come out once in a while, but she did all she could to keep them out of his sight. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Liam breathed, focusing his gaze on something else. "Can you turn the music down?"

"Uh, sure…" Alex mumbled, slightly confused – the music was already down. Instead, she decided to turn it off. She was able recognize the signs in him – the amplified hearing, the stronger senses… it all happened to her as well, but now that she had her powers under control, Alex no longer suffered from the same.

"Thanks…" He mumbled, looking down at his phone. It had just vibrated, which meant someone had texted him. Subtly, Alex leaned in a little to see who it was – Mason. She shrugged it off and focused back on the road, driving carefully as she stopped her inner wolf from coming out, once again. "So, who'd you say was coming to this party?" Liam suddenly asked, causing Alex to tense up a little bit. She would have to lie – even more, that is.

"Uh, everyone!" She exclaimed, trying to sound honest and confident about it. If she believed in her own lies, everyone else would too, right? She just needed to sound confident, honest and definitely not nervous or shaky.

Alex felt terribly bad for lying to him. _Seriously, I just got him to trust me a little bit and then I completely lied to his face_… She scolded herself, trying to get rid of that awful feeling. _Maybe he'll understand that this is all for his own good_…

She took a deep breath, realizing they were almost there. It wasn't only convenient, it was also necessary. Liam seemed to be on the verge of turning. _Oh God, not now! Please, not now. I'm driving, for Christ's sake! _She mentally cried, completely desperate.

Liam was panting, and he was sweating a lot, not to mention that Alex also heard him growling once or twice. Not sure of what else to do, she reached out for his hand and squeezed it. He seemed to calm down a little bit after she did that. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked again, looking into his beautiful and bright eyes.

"Uh, yeah, yeah…" Liam breathed, closing his eyes as he felt her hand caressing his. "I'm… I'm fine."

She smiled and took a deep breath of relief when she noticed she had managed to calm him down. To make it even better, they had arrived to Lydia's lake house. She parked her car next to Stiles's jeep and jumped outside as Liam did the same thing.

"Where is everyone?" Liam asked, noticing there was only one car parked in front of the house – Stiles's.

Again, she would have to lie to him. _Wonderful._ "Uh, they're just late. Yeah, they're late. And we're, uh, we're early! So, let's go!" She grabbed onto his arm and pulled him along with her, trying to sound exciting and convincing, when actually she just felt guilty, nervous and extremely anxious. The full moon has always made her feel this way. She was always scared that she was going to set herself free somehow and murder someone by accident. She really didn't want to do that, because she wouldn't be able to live with herself and all the guilt.

Alex pushed the door open and stepped aside, letting Liam go first. Once she was inside, she closed the door behind her, making sure she was holding onto his hand before he realized what was going on. She knew he had a terribly bad temper, and once he found out what they were really going to do, he wasn't going to be happy about it, and he certainly wasn't going to be particularly calm. "Sorry." Alex mumbled, looking down at their hands.

He took a look at who was standing there in the living room – Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin, Kira Yukimura and Malia Tate. To make everything worse, Alex had lied to him. "What the hell is this?" He asked, trying to maintain calm.

"Think of it like an intervention." Stiles replied, nodding at Alex. "You have a problem, Liam."

"And we're the only ones who can help." Scott added, sounding quite serious about it.

Liam shook his head, running his hand through his face. He turned around and looked at Alex, sounding quite disappointed. "You lied to me!" He accused. "You only asked me out because your psychotic friends told you to, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry." Alex answered coldly. "It was the only way and you didn't exactly make it easier!"

Liam abruptly shook his head and let go of her hand. He decided not to say anything else. He would deal with Alex later. Now, he had bigger problems. "Alright. Explain yourselves."

Scott nodded, determined to take the chance that Liam was giving him to explain everything. "Liam, what's happening to you… it happened to me, and Alex, and Malia." Scott paused, trying to think of what to say next. If he's not very careful with his words, Liam might leave, or have a fit of anger. "Malia was born like this, while Alex and I, we were bitten, like you."

"Wait. What exactly are you trying to say?" Liam asked, slightly confused.

"Liam, you're changing… into a werewolf." Scott said, taking a long and deep breath. Even Alex watched with bated breath, waiting for Liam's reaction. Since he maintained quiet, Scott continued explaining. "Every month, during the night of the full moon, we become more dangerous… more vicious." Alex could feel herself starting to sweat with all the nervousness. "But not everyone who gets bitten changes into a werewolf. Lydia…" Scott said, pointing at the strawberry blonde girl. "She became something else."

"A Banshee." Stiles added, raising one of his hands. "Basically, she knows when someone's about to die."

"And, well, Malia isn't exactly a werewolf." Scott said, pointing at the brunette girl standing right next to his best friend. "She's a were-coyote." Liam nodded, his expression completely blank. "And Kira… well, she's slightly different. She was born with it too, but she isn't affected by the moon like _we_ are." He said, pointing at himself, Malia, Alex and Liam.

"She's a Kitsune." Stiles informed, pointing at the Asian girl. "A trickster; the spirit of the fox, you might say."

Liam became silent for a few moments, as if he was assimilating everything. Then, he started gathering up all the information. "Werewolf?" He asked, pointing at Scott. He nodded. "And you too?" He questioned, turning to look at Alex. She nodded, looking down. She couldn't face his harsh expression towards her. "Were-coyote?" He pointed at Malia, and she nodded with her head. "Banshee?" He asked, pointing at Lydia. The strawberry blonde nodded, raising her hand. "Fox?" He asked, turning to look at Kira. He still sounded confused by such concept.

"Kitsune." Kira corrected, shaking her head a little. "But fox works."

"And what are you?" Liam asked, turning to look at Stiles.

He actually seemed surprised by such question. "Uh, for a little while, I was possessed by an evil spirit." Stiles mumbled, receiving the confirming nods of everyone, except from Liam, of course. "It was very evil." _Very evil? Evil is the least of it! That creature was diabolic!_

"What are you now?" Liam drilled, certainly not ready to drop it yet.

"Uh… better." Stiles replied, not too sure of what to answer.

"Are those for me?" Liam questioned, pointing at the restraints over the table. Alex looked at them and shivered.

"No, they're for me." Malia answered as her eyes flashed that beautifully cold steel blue, which resembled a lot to her father's ones. Again, Alex found herself thinking about how they were going to tell her such thing. "And for Alex too. She can't control it either."

"How did you do that?" Liam asked Malia before looking over at Alex. He shook his head a little. All of this… this was insanity! They couldn't be serious about it.

"You'll learn. But first, you need to get through the full moon." Scott advised, trying to sound reassuring.

"The moon's already out."

"And you're starting to feel something, aren't you?" Scott asked, sounding slightly amused.

"I feel like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nutjobs! You guys are out of your freaking minds!" Liam exclaimed, starting to get angrier as he spoke. All Alex could smell around the living room was that anger coming out of him, again. His emotions were so strong, but the predominant one was definitely rage. "I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care! I'm walking out the door right now! If any of you try to stop me, I swear to God, I'm gonna…" He trailed off as he collapsed on the floor, bringing his hands to his ears in an attempt to block out the sound of cars arriving to the house. Alex immediately heard it as well. It was deafening!

"What's wrong? Liam?" Scott approached the boy, focusing on what he was hearing. That's when he heard it too.

"You don't hear that?" He exclaimed, closing his eyes as if trying to block every single noise around him.

"Did you tell someone about this?" Lydia asked, looking through the window of the house.

"My friend Mason." Liam replied, almost out of breath.

"Oh, God…" Alex mumbled, approaching the window to check it out. "There's a horde of hormonal teenagers out there! How are we going to do this now?"

"You said it was a party!" Liam shouted back at Alex, causing her to snarl at him. Well, he certainly wasn't expecting that.

"And who did Mason invite?" Stiles asked, actually scared of knowing the answer to that question.

"Everyone." Alex and Kira responded at the same time, sharing a ver concerned look.

Liam was starting to lose control. He was starting to change and his claws were scratching the hardwood floors. "The floors! Get him off the floors!" Lydia exclaimed, sounding quite panicked. She tried to approach him but Liam growled at her in response. She immediately froze, noticing he was almost fully transformed. His eyes shone a dangerously golden yellow and his fangs and claws were already out. He was turning and there was no way of controlling it.

"We need to get him to the boathouse! NOW!" Scott exclaimed, approaching the younger werewolf to pick him up from the floor, stopping him from completely ruining it. "Kira, bring Alex! She's not going to hold on much longer and we can't leave her in here!" Kira nodded and approached Alex, who was leaning against the wall, her fangs and claws dangerously exposed. Her eyes were closed while she tried to control the change, but it was useless. Unfortunately, she had no control over that.

"Come on, Alex!" Kira grabbed onto her arm and dragged her out of there.

Alex snarled in response, not even seeing the way. She wasn't paying attention anymore. It all came down to a war between herself and her inner wolf, which was fighting to take control over her body. Every single part of her fought to stay in command, but it wasn't easy to win such a powerful adversary.

When she finally gained control over her body, she was already chained up to one of the support beams of the boathouse. Her eyes snapped open when she noticed Liam wasn't chained up yet. He was on top of Scott, howling at him. She found herself growling as her eyes became golden yellow once again, trying to draw attention to stop Liam from hurting her best friend. She battled to set herself free from the tight chains around her wrists and arms, but it was impossible. Liam turned around and approached her, growling at her. Both snarled in sync, which was sort of bewitching and peculiar. That gave Kira enough time to hit him with a paddle to knock him out.

"Oh, God! I didn't kill him, did I?" Kira asked, slightly worried.

"No, he's out cold." Scott replied, checking for his vital signs.

"Thank God." Alex breathed, causing both of them to look at her. "I thought he was going to eat your face."

Scott chuckled. "I wouldn't let him."

"I know that." Alex replied. She seemed much calmer now, and her eyes returned to her usual blue tone. Her fangs were still quite visible, but the rest was gone. "But knowing that doesn't stop me from worrying about you, dumbass."

"I know." Scott replied, smiling fondly at the girl. He saw in her the sister he never had. She was just as protective of him as he was of her. "I know..."

"Okay, we need to chain him up before he wakes up again." Kira decided to interrupt, not too fond of their proximity. She knew that Alex was nothing but his best friend, but she couldn't stop herself from feeling slightly jealous of their relationship. "And fast."

Scott nodded and rose up, holding onto Liam to drag him to the support beam next to Alex's. Kira held onto the chains, putting them around Liam after he was leaning against the support beam. Alex looked over at the boy. He seemed so peacefully asleep. It was hard to believe that he was dangerous, especially because he truly seemed so untroubled while sleeping. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him.

Scott and Kira finished chaining him up and then they sat next to Alex and Liam. "He looks so young." Kira commented, observing his calm expression.

"He is." Scott agreed, also beholding the younger boy. "He's only fifteen."

"He doesn't look fifteen to me…" Alex commented, closing her eyes as she started to feel the power of the moon influencing her again.

"That's because you like him." Scott replied, a goofy smile on his face.

"What? I do not!" Alex responded, slightly outraged.

"Oh, come on, Alex! I'm not blind." Scott smirked teasingly. "I have seen the way you look at each other."

"Okay, Scott, stop it." Alex chuckled. "We're not discussing this right now, especially because he's here, right by our side. You're making it sound awfully weird, you know? And no, I do not have any sort of crush on him, if that's what you're thinking. He's an asshole, for Heaven's sake!" Scott looked over at Kira and both started laughing at her. "Stop it, you two!" She hissed, disliking the situation.

Kira's smile suddenly vanished away. "What are we going to do with him?" She questioned, sounding slightly preoccupied. That was enough to have Scott and Alex back at their serious expressions, forgetting their previous conversation.

"We're gonna help him." Scott replied, looking kind of nostalgic.

"What if he doesn't want our help?" Kira questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"He will." Scott assured her.

"Well, even if he doesn't… he'll get it anyway." Alex replied, looking over at him with an honest smile.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you would be the first one volunteering to help him." Scott accused with a sly grin.

"Oh, God… stop it!" She hissed, closing her eyes. "You know, sometimes you're awful."

Scott chuckled but preferred not to answer. Instead, he looked back at the house, his super werewolf senses catching on the music playing. Alex heard it as well. After all, it was too loud for any werewolf not to hear it.

"What?" Kira asked, not understanding why he was looking around.

"I can hear the music from the house." Scott responded, smiling at the girl.

"What are they playing?" Kira questioned, her eyes flickering towards his lips before she looked at his eyes.

"Electronic."

Alex closed her eyes and focused on something else besides them. She certainly didn't want to be the third wheel. She just wished they would knock her out as well. "I wish they still played slow songs at parties. At my old school, we used to at least have a few."

"Why do you like the slow ones?" Scott asked. Alex chuckled a bit at that. She knew exactly why. Kira wasn't much of a great dancer – the only type of dancing in which she wouldn't be stepping on someone's toes would be the slow ones. Alex worked that way as well. Therefore, she understood her perfectly well.

"I was always better at slow dancing." The Asian girl replied.

"Yeah, me too." Alex mumbled to herself.

Scott chuckled a bit, observing Kira. "Come here."

The werewolf jumped up and held his hand out to the Asian girl, pulling her along. They stepped outside and completely ignored Alex, whose heart was breaking in that moment. After a little while of ignoring them, Alex eventually managed to do it without any difficulty. Her thoughts ended up wandering off to darker places in her mind – Isaac Lahey. Seeing Scott and Kira like that reminded Alex a lot of herself and Isaac when they used to date.

Even when they broke up and Isaac started taking a special liking on Allison, Alex still loved him. She never stopped loving him, no matter how distant he grew from her after that. What started off as a few dates and a few kisses quickly grew into something else. Eventually, Alex found herself on Isaac's bed right after they made it official. She thought of herself as an important figure in his life, because he made her think like that. Isaac had many times showed her how much he needed her to be there, but everything changed when he started having feelings for Allison as well. Things started changing, and Alex eventually had to let him go, regretting it forever. Even though she still fought to have him back, it was too late already. He had already jumped into Allison's bed.

Alex sniffed, trying to control the tears that begged to come down. It had been a while since the last time Alex had actually had time to think about what happened in the past, but now that she had found it, she didn't want to think of it anymore. Isaac was away from her, and she would never see him again – well, probably not. She needed to get over him, urgently.

"Why are you crying?" A male voice questioned.

Alex snapped her head to the side, surprised to see Liam awake. He seemed suspiciously calm. "Nothing much." She lied, looking down to avoid his burning stare.

"It doesn't look like 'nothing much' to me." Liam drilled, his eyes observing every inch of her. "What is it?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Alex snapped, looking over at him with golden yellow eyes.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Liam grumbled, looking over at the outside, where Scott and Kira still danced, completely unaware of Alex's weak moment and Liam's awakening. Liam couldn't help but think about the possible reason to Alex's sudden sadness. He really wanted to know why she was crying. He didn't enjoy seeing her like that. "Okay, what is it?"

"You really think I'm just going to tell you?" Alex asked, letting out a small chuckle. "Look, like I said, it's not a big deal."

"If it's not a big deal, then why are you crying?" Liam drilled, refusing to give up.

"Because it's been a long time since the last time I had time to think about _it_." Alex responded quickly, looking down at herself. "And I know it sounded confusing, but that's just the truth."

"And what were you thinking about?" Liam questioned, still a little bit curious.

"That, my friend, is none of your business." Alex replied with a teasing grin.

Liam groaned and rolled his eyes, deciding to remain quiet for a few moments. Alex leaned her head back in the support beam, closing her eyes again. After a few months of being a werewolf, the growing anger would start vanishing away as she started mastering it. It was not under control yet, clearly, but she wasn't a newly-bitten werewolf anymore and the urges she felt before, well, she didn't feel them like before. Liam, on the other hand, still had a long way to go through.

After a few moments of silence between them, she heard him growling. Her eyes snapped open and she noticed his eyes shone a hazardous yellow. His fangs, claws and fur were dangerously exposed and he seemed ready to attack anything that got in his way.

Scott and Kira noticed it as well, because they immediately came back inside. "Are those chains going to hold him?" Kira asked, slightly scared.

"Uh, yeah. I think." Scott replied. "Definitely. He can't be that strong…"

Right after Scott said that, Liam broke the chains and ran towards the window, walking through it as he left, completely enraged. Scott's mouth dropped in pure astonishment, while Alex started struggling to set herself free as well. "We need to do something!" Alex exclaimed, twitching in pain. "You can't just let him go like that! He's going to hurt someone!"

"I know!" Scott exclaimed, turning around to look at her. "Stay here with Kira, I'll go after him."

"No! No, Scott, no!" Alex shouted back, listening to a few of the chains already breaking as her body fought to break through the restraints. "No, please, let me go with you!" Scott rolled his eyes, knowing she wouldn't be able to control herself. "No, seriously! I will control it! Please, trust me. Let me go with you." Her golden yellow eyes changed back into normality and her fangs, claws and fur disappeared, leaving behind a human-like girl. "Please, Scott. I want to find him."

After a few moments of thought, Scott approached Alex and set her free from the restraints. She sighed of relief. In the next minute, both werewolves were running through the woods, trying to find the enraged werewolf. Alex tried to pick up on his scent, but there was something else out there. She recognized that smell. Was it…?

Alex didn't have any time to think of it, because the next thing she knew, Liam was on top of her as they rolled down the hill. When they landed, Liam scratched Alex's stomach with his claws but it didn't run any deeper because she pushed him off of her. Liam wasn't ready to give up yet, so he shoved her against the nearest tree, snarling uncontrollably while he pushed his body against hers to keep her trapped.

"Liam, stop! You're hurting me!" Alex's weak voice pleaded. She sounded so tired and desperate. "Stop! Liam!"

Scott roared, causing Liam to look at him. The young werewolf immediately went after him, causing him to fall as he jumped on him. "Liam! Liam, wait! Stop!"

"What did you do to me?" Liam growled as he tried to rip Scott apart. He grabbed onto Scott's shirt and pushed him against a tree, observing him carefully.

"Liam…"

"This is your fault!" Liam bawled. Fury and rage were emotions quite evident in his body expression. He reeked of anger, which was also quite apparent. "It's all your fault! This is your fault!" Raising one of his hands, Liam tried to slash Scott's stomach, but it was utterly useless. In the next moment, a flash bomb arrow was shot into the tree above them, causing Liam to scream extremely loudly and run away, utterly scared. Alex covered her eyes and Scott did the same thing.

The effect ran out and she looked up. In the distance, Alex observed the one and only Christopher Argent. She knew it! She knew she had recognized his smell! She immediately jumped up and watched him as he approached her and Scott. If it wasn't for him, Liam could've hurt Scott and Alex badly. "How did you know?" Scott asked, wide-eyed.

"I got your text." Chris responded, looking over at Alex with a warm smile. He gave Scott his hand and helped him getting up.

"How have you been?" Alex asked, trying to sound stable and controlled.

"That doesn't matter right now." Chris replied, looking over at her. "You need to catch that boy before he hurts someone."

"We know." Scott added, scratching the back of his head. "The problem is, he's really angry and strong."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Chris nodded, patting Scott's shoulder. "There's a clearing just north of here. All you have to do is corral him there. The rest is taken care of."

"What are you going to do?" Scott questioned, sounding slightly preoccupied.

"He's your Beta, Scott." Chris responded, with a serious tone. "The better question is: what are you going to do?"

"He won't listen to me!"

"He will, if you start using your own words." Chris clarified, a hint of a smile creeping out of his lips. Alex smiled as well. She knew pretty damn well what he was talking about. All Scott had been doing during the whole day was using Derek's words instead of his own to make Liam trust him.

Liam's pained growls were suddenly heard in the distance. "We have to go, Scott. Now." Alex murmured, focusing on listening to Liam. Scott nodded and accepted Chris's device. Before heading off into the deeper woods, Scott nodded to the older man. Alex smiled at him and grabbed Scott's hand before both werewolves took off in a run to find Liam.

Like Chris had said, they found him in the clearing, trapped in the middle of four sonic emitters. Liam was on his knees with his hands covering his ears in an attempt to block out that awful noise. Scott turned it off before he approached the younger werewolf. He remained crouched, not even daring to look up at the approaching werewolves.

Alex bowed down in front of him and placed her hand on his shoulder, making him look at her. The love and compassion in her eyes became quite evident in that moment. Liam was back at his human-like form, but he was still very unsettled with everything that had happened. "What's happening to me?" He asked her, on the verge of tears.

Scott bent down as well, observing him carefully. "The same thing that happened to me."

Liam's head dropped and he sniffed. Alex could tell he was truly upset. Of all people in Beacon Hills, why did it have to be him? "I didn't want this. I didn't ask for it." He mumbled, closing his eyes.

Alex placed her hand on his face, making him look at her. "At first, I didn't want it either. But it saved my life, and it saved yours." She mumbled, looking into his beautiful eyes. "You need to embrace it, Liam. It's the only way."

Liam nodded, swallowing hard. Only then he noticed how close Alex was to him. Her breath hitched on his skin and he felt goose bumps. "They can't know about this." He suddenly said, startling Alex a little. "My mom, my stepdad… I can't do this to them again."

"What do you mean again?" Alex asked, caressing his handsome face.

"I got kicked out of school and I deserved it." Liam responded, his voice cracking a little as he spoke. "The way they looked at me when they saw what I did to that car…"

"Liam, it's okay." Scott assured, nodding to him.

"They can't see me like this." Liam repeated, looking down at his dirty hands. "Like… like…" He started sobbing silently, refusing to look at Alex. He didn't want her to see him like that – so weak. She didn't think he was weak – not at all. She saw in him determination and strength, not weakness.

"…Like a monster?" Alex offered, understanding exactly what he was feeling. She had felt like that in the beginning. The way Adrian sometimes looked at her made her think that it would have been better if she had died instead of becoming a werewolf. It took Adrian some time to accept the fact that his daughter wasn't human anymore, but he ended up accepting it, after a while.

Liam nodded, closing her eyes. Alex sighed and did something she didn't think she would ever be able to do – she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to inhale his distinct smell. "You are not a monster, Liam." She murmured as she felt his arms wrapping around her as well, bringing her closer. "You are not a monster."

Scott nodded in agreement, getting up. Alex suddenly broke the hug and looked at her Alpha. "You're a werewolf." He told him while his eyes flashed red. "Like me."

Alex turned to look at Liam. "Like me." She repeated as her eyes flashed that beautiful golden yellow.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**A/N: Hello, guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to update again! I have been busy – having fun, actually – and I didn't find any time to write this. Anyway, I'm here now! What did you guys think of Alex and Liam's interaction? Was it good? Was it too much? Or wasn't it enough? Please, let me know, I would love to hear your opinions, my loves. So, do not forget to REVIEW, FAVORITE or FOLLOW this story. I would be more than glad if you guys reviewed it. OH, and, if you notice any writing mistakes, please forgive me. I was tired when I wrote this, so… yeah. Ignore any writing mistake that you might notice. It's completely normal, since I'm far from perfect. However, I think that I might post a flashback chapter after the "I.E.D." episode is written, which I will be taking care of as soon as possible. It'll be written and separated in two parts, like the previous ones. Oh, and, about Alex and Liam ever kissing… don't worry, they will – A LOT, actually! – but it's not going to happen yet. I want to explore their dynamic, their chemistry and such. I've always been a fan of hate/love relationships and I think it would be lovely to see those two arguing and then making out ferociously. Haha, sorry, I've got a lot of ideas in my mind. Plus, I'm also going to write about her and Isaac in order to explore how they started dating and how they broke up – more like to explain why she doesn't want to jump into something serious yet. Tell me what you guys think about it! Either way, see you all next time! **


	9. Potential Target

"Wait." Alex closed the door of her locker and turned around, completely astonished. "What do you mean I'm on the list as well?"

"You, Scott, Lydia, Derek…" Kira pointed out, nervously looking down at her feet. "I'm on it too. Aparently, I'm worth six million dollars."

"Whoa, someone certainly wants supernatural creatures dead." Alex commented, grabbing onto her backpack. "Just out of curiosity, how much am I worth?"

"Fifteen million dollars." Kira revealed, sounding quite alarmed.

"Okay… that's kinda freaky." Alex murmured, starting to feel shivers travelling across her body. "Why am I worth more than you? I only became a werewolf a few months ago… plus, I'm not that good at it yet. I'm still clumsy, and honestly? I don't think supernatural powers can heal my clumsiness, which is awful, by the way."

"I don't know either." Kira replied, patting Alex's shoulder. "But frankly, I'm sort of terrified. Lydia said there might be two other parts of the whole list. She's been trying to find the two other cipher keys. My mom could be in it, for all I know. We're all in danger!"

"Welcome to the life in Beacon Hills, sweetheart." Alex sighed, not minimally amused. "Either way… how are you feeling about tonight's Lacrosse game? It's only a scrimmage, I know, but it's your first, so… how are you holding up?"

"Surprisingly well." Kira lied, receiving an odd glare from Alex. The shewolf rolled her eyes, detecting Kira's lie. "Okay, fine! I'm super nervous and scared that it'll happen something bad tonight. I mean, knowing this town, it probably will, but it's my first official game and I just wanted it to go well, you know?"

"Yeah, I understand that." Alex nodded. "Look, don't get too preoccupied. Trust me, the bigger problem here is the fact that Liam's playing. He can barely control his anger, and now that he's a werewolf, everything has been amplified. He shouldn't play."

"Yeah, I know." Kira agreed. "I'm sure Scott and Stiles will come up with something to stop him from playing." Alex seemed to think about it for a little while, knowing that many of their plans usually didn't work. Liam would probably end up playing, and something bad would happen. "Anyway, Scott texted me, telling us to meet up with him and Stiles in the Coach's office."

"Oh, God. What are they doing in there?" Alex asked, sounding slightly worried. If Coach Finstock found them in there, they would be in big trouble.

"I'm not sure. Scott said it had something to do with all the murders." Kira replied, reading the text again. "Mainly, he told us to be there, as soon as possible."

Alex nodded and pulled Kira along with her. She knew Lydia and Malia were busy trying to find the other cipher keys, so she figured she and the rest of the gang would have to be the ones dealing with everything that has been going on lately. The murders, the dead pool, Liam becoming a werewolf – Alex's head was almost drained out. The semester had barely even started, and she already needed a break from all the craziness. She suddenly found herself thinking about how wonderful it would be if she could just go back home and sleep in an attempt to forget all the problems and worries. She knew she couldn't do that, but a girl can dream, right?

The girls reached Coach's office in less than two minutes and opened the door, stepping inside. Alex closed it and turned around, encountering the vision of Scott and Stiles going through a massive pile of Lacrosse sticks, taking off the ends of the specific equipments. "Okay, what the hell are you guys doing?" Alex questioned, crossing her arms.

"One of the assassins is on the Lacrosse team, Alex." Scott responded, not taking his eyes off of what he was doing. "Stiles was looking through some of the pictures of one of the dead bodies and he noticed some of the marks matched with the end of the Lacrosse sticks."

"Oh… alright." Alex swallowed hard. "So, basically, you're telling me that the killer is a teenage boy, trying to murder other teenagers? And, well, let's not forget about the rest of the list, right?" Alex ran her hand through her face, sighing. "Okay, I shouldn't be surprised – not after all we have seen."

"I know, it's bad." Scott agreed, grabbing another stick. "Look, we'll find him."

Alex nodded and approached them, repeating what they were doing. After a while of looking through every single one of those sticks, Alex grew bored. "Okay, this is pointless, guys." She sighed, leaning against the wall. "I mean, most of the team plays with their own gear."

"Maybe instead of trying to find a lacrosse stick with a hidden dagger in it, we should be trying to get the game canceled." Kira suggested, dropping one of the sticks over the table.

Alex nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I mean, one of you could get hurt!"

"No, the game is the best way to catch him red-handed." Scott pointed out, turning to look at Kira.

"But what if he's red-handed because his hands are covered in the blood of the person that he just stabbed to death?" Stiles offered, raising one of his hands. "Which, by the way, could be either of you guys!" Stiles pointed at Scott and Kira. Then, he turned to look at the blondie. "Or even Alex! Are you going to watch the game anyway?"

"Yeah, I was planning on it." Alex replied, scratching the back of her head in doubt. Then, she seemed to think about what Stiles said about the killer hurting one of them. She could only think of another person who'd be at the game as well. "Furthermore, we're not the only targets at the game, guys. Liam will be there as well, and the last time I've checked, he was a werewolf, which makes him a potential target."

"Exactly." Scott agreed. "We don't have the whole list and he could be on it."

"We don't know anything about that list!" Stiles exclaimed, waving his hands up in the air. "How it's made, how it's updated. I mean, who's been out taking a supernatural census anyway?"

"How do they even know about me?" Kira questioned, slightly confused.

"They know about everyone." Scott looked down, placing his hands on the table in a very thoughtful way.

"I think Kira's right." Stiles commented, pointing at the Asian girl. "I think we should stop the game."

Scott looked over at Stiles with a fearless expression. "I'm not afraid."

"Neither am I." Kira agreed, imitating Scott's bold attitude.

"Well, excuse me for saying this, but I'm terrified to the bone!" Alex exclaimed, running a hand through her hair, which left it all tousled.

"I'm with Alex." Stiles agreed, nodding with his head. "And I'm not even on the list! Guys, these are professional killers. It's their profession!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in a rather dramatic way. "One of them's got a thermo-cut wire that cuts heads off! Who knows what else they have?"

"Exactly!" Alex exclaimed, agreeing with Stiles. "We have to find a way to cancel this game."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Kira questioned, slightly confused.

"I honestly don't know, Kira." Alex responded, grabbing her backpack. "I guess we'll have to find another way."

"And in the meantime, someone should be watching over Liam." Scott glared sharply at Alex. "He's new at this and he needs our help."

"I'll go." Alex volunteered, raising one of her hands in an innocent way.

All heads snapped in her direction, which caused her to roll her eyes. "I did say you'd be the first one volunteering to _help_ him." Scott commented with a huge grin.

"Not like that, you asshole!" Alex exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"What?" Stiles questioned, scratching his chin. "What are you talking about?"

"Scott's being a dick, that's all." Alex replied as she leaned against the door.

"Alex's taking a special liking on Liam." Scott responded with a teasing tone. Alex groaned and rolled her eyes. Honestly? She hated when he did something like that. And it was always Scott – Stiles wasn't exactly too fond of Alex's potential love interests. The same thing had happened with Isaac – he wasn't very accepting of their relationship at the beginning.

"What? That's ridiculous!"

"Well, it's true!"

"I am not taking a special liking on Liam!" She exclaimed, sick and tired of that conversation. "Now, can we just go, please?"

"As you wish, madam."

* * *

Scott, Stiles and Alex paced around the courtyard impatiently, watching Liam and his friend Mason in the distance. They were just chatting, but there was something about the way Liam kept forming fists with his strained hands that made Alex think that there was something else going on.

"Look, the kid's fine." Stiles commented, dismissing the matter.

Alex and Scott shook their heads, observing the newly-bitten werewolf rather carefully. "He's not." Alex murmured. "I can smell it."

"Oh, of course you can." Stiles responded sharply. "But you know who doesn't? Me!"

Alex thought about Stiles's words and turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Are you saying you would like to?" Stiles's mouth opened a few times to answer her question and he even raised one hand, but nothing came out. Alex had made her point. "Yeah, that's exactly what I thought."

They remained quiet for a few moments, observing carefully as a distinct bus arrived and parked next to the other school buses. The door opened and students started exiting the vehicle, all of them holding Lacrosse sticks. _Yep, it's all because of tonight's game._ Alex deduced, observing the scene intently.

Suddenly, Liam walked forwards with Mason hot on his heels. "Brett!" The young werewolf called to one of the boys coming out of the bus in the exact moment.

The other boy, whose name apparently was Brett, shot Liam an extremely cold glance, which made Alex feel chills. "Guys, something's up." Alex murmured to Stiles, who had been observing something else until that moment. Stiles immediately turned around, focusing his gaze on the scene in front of him.

"Oh, here we go…" Alex heard Mason sighing, realizing there was nothing else he could do to stop what was about to happen.

The tension between the two boys was more than obvious, and such did not go unnoticed by the keen senses of Alex or Scott. Both werewolves listened carefully as the scene was being displayed in front of them. "I just wanted to say…" Liam trailed off, breathing heavily before he carried on. Being there, offering his peace bid, obviously weighed down on him, and it certainly hurt his pride. Still, there he was, offering his hand to the other boy. "Have a good game."

Brett glanced over at his team mates and cracked up laughing. Alex rolled her eyes and felt the urge to punch his face. "That's cute, Liam. Is that what they told you to say in Anger Management? Apologize and everything's fine?" Alex practically fumed out, observing this scene. "You demolished Coach's car."

"I paid for it." Liam dangerously replied.

"Yeah, you're going to pay for it." Brett responded in the same dangerous tone. "We're gonna break you in half out there. And it's gonna be all your fault."

Liam glared daggers at him, and Alex looked down at his hands. They were forming fists, and she noticed blood dripping from them. Stiles and Scott seemed to notice it as well for they were approaching Liam in the next second. Alex followed them and walked over to Stiles, who was now smiling nervously at Brett, who maintained a stone-cold position while Scott pulled Liam away from the potential mess he could create.

"Hey, what's going on, Prep. students?" Stiles questioned, skittishly watching the taller boy. "Welcome to our little public high school. How you doing?"

Brett's gaze seemed to be planted on Stiles's beautiful female friend. He shot Alex a hesitant and faint smirk, while she grinned coldly at him. Stiles wasn't even aware of Brett's suggestive glances towards his friend – if he had been, he would've gotten Alex out of there in less than a minute. Instead, he held his hand out to the taller boy, who swiftly shifted his gaze to Stiles. "Stiles." He introduced himself. Brett didn't take his hand, so, Stiles eventually lowered it. "That's a firm handshake you got there. Uh, we're very excited for scrimmage tonight, aren't we, _Alex_?" She nodded and smiled, even though that cold and dangerous expression never left her face as she watched Brett carefully. "Uh, but let's keep it clean, alright? No rough stuff out there. Alright… see you on the field!" Stiles waved his hands up in the air and placed one of them around Alex's shoulder in a rather protective way. "Go." He whispered to her.

She immediately nodded and started walking away, but was stopped by Brett's distinct voice. "_Alex_?" He called out, causing her to turn around. "I take it you'll be watching the game tonight?"

"Yes. Absolutely." She replied, raising an eyebrow. _Wouldn't miss it for the world_, she thought sarcastically.

"Good to know." Brett responded with a flirty smirk.

Alex looked slightly bewildered, but forced herself to smile anyway. Stiles absolutely disliked the scene, so, he basically dragged her out of there, completely fuming out in disapproval and distaste. "Okay, what the hell was that?" He hissed as they entered the boy's locker room. "What the hell was that, Alex?"

"What?" She exclaimed, slightly offended. "What did I do this time?"

"The way that guy looked at you, Alex!" Stiles raised his hands up in the air, ignoring the fact that Scott was having some trouble in keeping Liam calm. "I didn't like it! It was like he was staring at a piece of meat!"

"Okay, well, that's not my fault, is it?" She shouted back, raising her hands in the air as well. "I didn't do anything to draw his attention, now did I?"

"Yes, you did!" Stiles responded, not sure of what to answer next. He would be losing the fight soon enough. His protectiveness was the only honest explanation for his behavior, either way.

"Oh, really? And what was that?" Alex questioned, running a hand through her hair. "Please, enlighten me, because I have no idea!"

"You… you…" Stiles's tone started to lower, as he realized he shouldn't act so protective of her. After all, she was a werewolf. She had claws and fangs and she knew how to defend herself from boys with devious minds. "Doesn't matter, okay? What matters is that he looked at you that way and I didn't like it!"

"Well, flash news, sweetheart, you don't have like it!" Alex replied, crossing her arms. She sighed and tried to maintain calm. "Can we please calm down? All he did was stare at me. God, Stiles, you overreact over nothing!"

"Uh, guys, can you discuss that problem later?" Scott's voice suddenly interrupted their heated conversation. Alex followed Scott's voice and found him in the showers with a dripping wet Liam. Stiles followed her and once he found them, he ran a hand through his face in frustration. "I've got a slight problem here, right now."

Alex sighed and prepared herself to become wet too. Liam was fully turned by now, growling in pure anger. She folded the sleeves of her blouse and pushed Liam against the wall while Scott managed to turn on the cold water. She had no idea how she had found herself in the boy's locker room, but since the day she became friends with Stiles and Scott, Alex stopped trying to apply logic to events and such.

Meanwhile, a very dangerous and angry Liam roared in Alex and Scott's direction. He looked extremely pissed – there was no doubt about that. He truly had anger issues. Some people are just hot-headed, but Liam was far worse than that. "Are you calm yet?" Alex questioned, growing tired of having to apply so much strength to hold him still.

Instead of what Alex expected to hear, she received more furious growls, causing her to roll her eyes. "Oh, God! Does he ever stop?" She exclaimed, pushing him harder against the wet wall, along with Scott.

After a few more moments of agony, he eventually grew tired of it. "Okay, okay!" He yelled, pushing past Alex to lean against the wet tiles.

Scott turned off the cold water and moved to stay in front of Liam, ready to have a serious conversation. "That car you smashed…" Scott started, sending him an extremely serious glare. "I thought you said it was your teacher's."

"He was also my coach." Liam breathed, looking over at Alex with rather appreciation. "He benched me for the entire season."

"What did you do?" Alex questioned, approaching him. She sat next to him and placed her hand on his, gently squeezing it. His eyes seemed to lighten up a bit, but it wasn't enough.

"I got a couple of red cards." Liam responded, looking down at their hands.

"Just a couple?" Stiles interrupted. He had been leaning against the wall, observing Liam and Alex's interaction like a hawk. What else could he do? Alex was more like a sister to him than anything else. She was practically the sister he never had, and he couldn't bear to see the way other guys looked at her.

Scott shook his head, bowing down in front of the werewolves. His eyes landed on Liam, while he observed him carefully. "You gotta be honest with us." He advised, looking down at Alex and Liam's tangled hands. "What else happened?"

"Nothing!" Liam lied, avoiding everyone's burning stares. Alex's hand tightened around his, demanding to know the truth. He knew he had to tell them. "I got kicked out of school. They sent me to a psychologist for evaluation."

"What did they call it?" Scott asked, committed to knowing the whole truth.

Liam looked at the other side. "Intermittent Explosive Disorder."

"I.E.D.?" Stiles repeated, sounding a little astonished with the truth he had just learned. "You're literally an I.E.D.? That's great!" He exclaimed sarcastically. Then, he turned to look at Scott. "That's great. You gave powers to a walking time bomb."

Alex shot him a dangerous glance, specifically telling him to 'shut up, Stiles', but he didn't seem to care at all. "Did they give you anything for it?" Scott asked, ignoring Stiles's sharp sarcasm.

"Risperdal." He responded, looking over at Alex when he noticed she snatched her hand away from his. "It's an antipsychotic."

"Oh, this just gets better."

"But I don't take it."

"Obviously."

"I can't play Lacrosse on it!" Liam objected, sounding very frustrated. "It makes me too tired."

Scott sighed, thinking about what to say next. He had to be careful with his next words. "Okay. I think you should bail out of the game." He advised, watching his reaction rather carefully before he continued. "Tell Coach your leg is still hurting."

"No! No." Liam retorted, completely discarding the suggestion as he got up from the floor, pulling Alex up with him. "I can do this. Especially if you're there." He sounded honest about it – he truly did. His eyes landed on Alex next and he would have smiled, if it wasn't for the situation in hands. "And you too." He directly told her. Alex's eyes immediately widened. "You have to be there, Alex."

The shewolf nodded with her head as her blue eyes analyzed his light green ones. "I will." She replied, a little dazed. Stiles simply rolled his eyes at the scene being displayed in front of him.

"But, Liam, it's not just about the game." Scott declared, glancing over at Stiles, as if silently asking for his opinion – should he tell him? Stiles seemed to agree, because he nodded with his head. "We think whoever killed Demarco might be on our team."

"Who's Demarco?" Liam questioned, slightly confused.

"The one who brought the beer to the party." Stiles clarified, raising one of his hands up in the air. "The guy who was beheaded. Remember?"

Liam nodded as his face flashed with realization. "We think the person who ordered the keg killed Demarco." Liam looked down, thinking about the subject for a few moments. He looked like he knew something – like he had just realized something else. "Liam? What? You know something?"

Liam's confused yet thoughtful eyes landed on Scott. "I don't know who ordered the keg… but I know who paid for it."

"Who?" Alex questioned, scared of knowing the answer. "Who was it?"

"Garrett." Liam responded, his eyes focusing on Alex's bright ones. "He's the one who paid for the keg."

* * *

Alex grabbed onto two dresses and compared them in front of the mirror. _Oh, God. Which one_? She questioned herself, nervously observing her figure in the mirror. _Why am I so nervous? I shouldn't be worrying about what to wear! Someone could die tonight, for all I know! _Alex mentally slapped herself for that_. I should look nice, though. I mean, it's their first game of the season. Plus, Liam will be there too. Wait, what? Come on, it's not like I care that he'll be there or anything!_ She picked the blue one and quickly put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror and grinned, satisfied with her image. The dress fell just a little above her thighs, not even reaching her knees. It was slightly short, so, she hoped there wouldn't be too much wind.

Alex put on her dark brown leather jacket and black combat boots. In less than a few seconds, she found herself ready to go. She grabbed onto her purse and descended the stairs, where she found Adrian sitting on the couch of the living room, watching some documentary about the Roman people. "I'm going out, dad. I'm going to watch Scott and Stiles's Lacrosse game. It's only a scrimmage, but I wanna be there to support them." She announced, looking at herself in the mirror of the hallway.

"Wait, you're going dressed like that?" Adrian questioned, getting up from the couch to take a closer look at what his daughter was wearing. "And who said I'm letting you go, young lady?"

"Uh, is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" Alex inquired, raising an eyebrow at her father. He shook his head, but his worried eyes said something completely different. "Come on, dad. I thought we were over that. Please…?" She pouted, trying to convince him.

"Fine! I'm letting you go. But don't you think it's a bit cold outside to wear _that_?" Adrian asked, thinking of a better excuse to make her change into something less _revealing_.

"Yes, and that's why I'm taking my jacket with me." She responded with a simple smile. "But I know what you meant. And just so you know, I don't find it revealing."

Adrian nodded, a little taken by surprise. "Alright, sweetheart. Have fun." Alex nodded and smiled, lightly kissing his cheek. "But not too much, okay? I don't want you arriving home late."

"Don't worry about me, dad." Alex smiled fondly, wrapping her arms around Adrian in an attempt to reassure him. "You know that if anything happens, I can take care of myself. I'm a werewolf, remember? I can defend myself from bad guys."

"I know, sweetie. I know." Adrian nodded. "But you're the only precious thing I have left. I will never stop worrying about you."

"I know that." She nodded, taking a few steps back in the direction of the front door. "See you later, dad."

Alex walked out of the door and approached her car, jumping inside. She turned on the ignition and smiled at her dad before she took off. Adrian sighed and closed the door, throwing himself on the couch, once again. _Teenagers – they grow up so fast_. He thought to himself, feeling quite sad and nostalgic about it.

Alex truly was the only precious thing he had left. Catherine, his wife and the mother of Alex, had parted ways with them a long time ago, and still he missed her a lot. He would never stop missing her – she was the only woman he truly ever loved before having a daughter. Eventually, he learned to live with Catherine's absence. But he would never learn to live again, if he ever lost Alex.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Sadly, I don't. I only own my OCs, Alexandria and Adrian Miller. The rest belongs to Jeff Davis… unfortunately.**

**A/N: Hello, my loves! How are you doing today? Fine, I hope! So, what did you think of this chapter? I know, it was a little short, and I barely had time to write it since I've been so incredibly busy. I'm not even sure of how to feel about this chapter, to be honest. Meh, I don't know. Either way, tell me what you think about it! Stiles and Alex's relationship, Alex and Liam's interaction… tell me what's on your mind! Did it suck? God, I hope not. Anyway, if you notice any writing mistakes, please ignore them. Nobody's perfect, haha. Since I don't have anything else to say, I'll just say that, PLEASE, DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW. I beg you. Your opinions are important to me, so, please, tell me what you thought of this particular chapter or what you think about the whole story in general. Oh! And, by the way, the second part of I.E.D. will be updated soon, and then I'll probably post a flashback chapter, since it's been a while since the last time I did that. Either way, the flashback might or might not show a certain blue-eyed werewolf… I don't know yet, haha. ANYWAY, I'll stop rambling! See you all next time, sweeties!**


	10. Bad Luck

Alex taped her fingers on the steering wheel quite nervously. She sure as hell was a drama queen, but this time, she had every reason to act like one. Alex had a really strange feeling growing on the pit of her stomach, which was telling her that something bad was going to happen tonight. Well, it wasn't anything new! After all, Alex had been living in Beacon Hills for a long while now, and she became accustomed to this sort of danger, even though she understood that this type of worries shouldn't occupy the mind of such a young girl.

Once she had reached the school, she parked her car in the parking lot and jumped out of it. The game was about to start, and she still wanted to talk to Scott, Stiles and Kira. And maybe even to Liam. She still had that uncontrollable need of apologizing to him after she had betrayed his trust in such a hash way, even though he had insisted to have her at the game without holding any apparent grudge towards the girl. Despite how hurt she had been in the past, Alex still had little hope that maybe things would work out for the best.

She jiggled her car keys, anxiously walking towards the bleachers. Her heart immediately started racing when she spotted Liam, talking to some of the team players. He looked pretty distracted – chatting, smiling and laughing. Who would've thought he had so many problems, right? She glanced up at the opening lights and covered her eyes a little bit, since they were slightly sensible to intense lights and such, due to their light blue color.

As she looked through the crowd of people in an attempt to find Scott or Stiles, Alex bumped into someone – but, what else is new about this? It was most certainly one of the team players, because she felt the stick touching her leg in a scratching kind of way. Her hand pressed against the scratched area and she saw a considerable amount of blood. _Oh well, it will heal_, she told herself. That said boy immediately turned around to glare sharply at her, but his face seemed to soften a bit when he noticed it was only a girl. Alex, on the other hand, didn't seem too pleased about bumping into Garrett. "Uh, sorry! I didn't see where I was going. I'm sorry." She apologized to the boy before she sprinted away from him. If he truly was the one hunting down the supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills, then she wanted nothing to do with him, let alone be near him.

Before he could even tell her that it was okay, Alex had disappeared into the group of people around them, much to her relief. She had never been one to run away from her problems, but she didn't know for certain if he was a problem or not. Therefore, the best thing to do is to ignore the matter until it's confirmed.

"Alex!" She heard someone calling out for her. She searched through the considerably large group of boys and she found Scott, who had been scanning the area to find his best friend. "You came!"

"Of course I came. I told you I would be coming, remember?" She punched his arm very lightly and offered him an honest smile. "So, how are things going? The game is about to start, right?"

"Yeah, just a few more minutes and we're on the field." Scott replied, pulling her along with him to sit down at the bench next to Kira. The other girl's eyes drifted to somewhere else, as her jitters became slightly more apparent. Scott's eyes analyzed Alex's figure and he smirked at her, raising an eyebrow. "You look awfully pretty, Alex."

"Thanks, Scotty." She responded with a gentle grin as her hand patted his back in a friendly way. "So do you, I guess." She added with a soft chuckle, observing his equipment, helmet and gloves. Kira wore practically the same clothes, but she wasn't even aware of their conversation, for that matter. Her eyes had been observing the blond boy – Garrett, to be exact – who had just walked past them to sit a few feet away from the group.

"You're all dressed up for Liam?" Scott suddenly questioned, catching Alex off guard. Her eyes had been scanning the area in an attempt to find the younger werewolf, but she immediately shifted her nervous gaze to Scott, who had been observing her quite amusedly. "I see how it is."

"What? Why would I be dressed up for Liam?" Alex asked, trying to sound confused. She certainly did not enjoy his tone, let alone what he was implying. "Can't a girl just look nice to watch her best buddies playing Lacrosse?"

"Look, I'm not complaining or anything, but you don't usually dress up like that for me or for Stiles." Scott pointed out, giving Alex an exceptionally defiant smirk. "So, yeah, I'm thinking it's for Liam."

"Oh, stop it! I don't understand why you're always teasing me about him. Seriously, I don't!" Alex groaned, glaring down at her hands, slightly amused with such topic of conversation. "Honestly!"

Scott's smile only grew wider, but Alex didn't even bother to say anything else about the subject. He was going to tease her about Liam for the rest of the semester, for all she knew. Preventing the silence to fall between them, Kira turned around to observe Scott and Alex with rather anxious eyes. "Shouldn't we do something now?" Kira asked, shaking her head to her left, subtly pointing at Garrett. Alex's eyes followed Kira's gestures and she shook her head.

"I wish we did, but we're not sure if he's the real assassin, Kira." Alex pointed out, observing every move Garrett made. His smile seemed so genuine, his eyes so sparkly, his face so innocent – well, innocent when it came to murdering people. It was almost impossible to believe that he could even murder a person. _Appearances are most certainly deceiving, sweetie. Don't allow yourself to be fooled, because even the purest-looking person is capable of doing the nastiest things_. Catherine's words echoed through Alex's mind, leaving behind a trail of nostalgic and sad thoughts. "He doesn't even look like a murderer, but we never know what's behind that pretty face of his."

"Yeah, Alex's right." Scott agreed, nodding with his head. "But if we're wrong, the real assassin gets away."

Kira sighed, glaring down at her uncontrollably shaky legs. Her heart was beating so unbelievably fast that Alex even thought the girl would give herself a heart attack in the meantime. "Nervous?" Scott asked, not being aware of her nervousness like Alex was. The shewolf felt like that as well, and it was easy to detect others.

"About someone trying to kill us?" Kira offered, smiling nervously at the boy she fancied. "Or about playing my first game?"

"Both?" Scott guessed, intently observing the Asian girl's features.

The players of the other team walked past the small group of supernatural creatures, intimidating them with their large sizes and muscles which, to be completely honest, seemed to have been influenced by the use of steroids or other chemical components. Alex watched them intently, hypnotized by their slow yet majestic walks. "Definitely both." Kira mumbled, a little dazed.

"Well, they might be stronger than you, but keep in mind that you're smarter and probably faster." Alex reminded her, sending Kira a reassuring glance. "I can't shake the feeling that these guys are all muscles and no brains at all."

The Asian girl chuckled and nodded in agreement, knowing that Alex was being honest about her own opinion. Still, it wasn't enough to make her feel less anxious. They were still bigger and stronger than her, but she had to keep in mind that she was swift and smart – and let's not forget she was the spirit of the fox; _the trickster_.

Alex's eyes found themselves observing Liam in the distance, once again. He wasn't in the company of the other team players anymore – he was only chatting with Mason now. She suddenly heard Kira mumbling something about how dangerous this game was going to be, but she couldn't bring herself to answer the girl's comment for she was observing _her distraction_ – Liam Dunbar. When he looked over at her direction, she tried her best not to smile at him, but it was stronger than her.

She suddenly heard Stiles arriving on the field as he chatted frantically with his father through the phone. He sounded frustrated and irritated about not having his father there to support him, but Alex didn't listen to anything else he said. Everything around her seemed to come to a sudden stop. She didn't know what it was or why it was, but she felt quite uneasy. For a few moments, her vision became blurred and all noises around her turned into nothing more than mere background fuss.

"Alex?" A voice had managed to creep into her mind, pulling her back into reality. "Alex, are you listening to me?"

She shook her head, blinking a few times. Well, that was certainly strange, to say the least. "Uh, yeah. Yeah. I was totally listening to you, Stiles." She murmured, absent-mindedly.

"No, you weren't." Stiles denied, sitting next to her to observe her condition. "What's going on? Are you okay? Alex?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine." She nodded, looking down as if trying to regain her composure. "I think I just need to… you know… I have to…"

Scott was listening to Alex's poorly articulated speech, noticing her condition had changed slightly. "Alex." His voice was firm and profound. "Are you okay?"

Alex nodded, swallowing thickly. She rose up from the bench and started walking away from them, not too sure about her next destination. She still heard them calling out for her, but completely ignored them. What had gotten into her, she had no idea, but she found herself walking towards the newly-bitten werewolf and his friend while they observed Brett with rather distaste – well, that was actually Liam. Mason seemed to enjoy the view of Brett's abdominal zone. Alex couldn't blame him for that – it was a _very appealing_ view.

She stopped next to Liam just in time to hear him shout out "You think he's hot, don't you?" His face was filled with indignation as he observed his friend's craving expression. Then, his eyes settled on Alex and his face seemed to soften a bit, for in the next second, he had totally forgotten what he and Mason were talking about.

"No! No! Not at all!" Mason denied with a mischievous smile on his face. "No way." Then, he seemed to think about it for a little while. "Maybe. Yeah, maybe a little."

Alex glanced over at Brett and noticed that he had been observing them – well, _her_, to be more specific. She smiled coldly at him before turning to look at Mason, who had noticed the simple yet significant gesture. "Sorry, Mason, but I think he plays for _my_ team." She grinned at him with a teasing tone.

"Nah, I don't care anyway." Mason waved it off, smiling weakly.

Liam wasn't too pleased with the glares that Brett had been sending her, but he wasn't going to say anything either. "What do you want?" Liam asked her, more seriously this time.

She looked into his eyes as a forced smile creeped out of her lips. "I just came here to tell you that I'm sorry about everything that has been happening. I truly am." She muttered as she leaned closer to him. Alex could feel Mason's observant eyes fixed on her back as she approached Liam slowly, but she didn't care at all. "Plus, I wanted to wish you good luck for the game."

Liam nodded and his respiration seemed to come to a halt as she leaned even closer – actually, was it even possible to lean any closer to him? – and kissed his cheek lightly, blushing as she saw a smile forming on his lips. "So, yeah… that's pretty much it." She chuckled, the feeling of lightheadedness starting to fade away slowly. She looked into his lips longer than she should have looked, so, she smiled one last time before turning around to walk away.

Liam wasn't going to let her leave his side just like that, though. He pulled her arm and made her look at him as he took a step forward. Noticing they needed some privacy, Mason stepped away from them, not wanting to be the third wheel or to just make it awkward in general. Alex seemed weak, for whatever reason. Despite how fragile and beautiful she looked, there was still something that wasn't quite right. Liam could smell it, somehow. "Are you okay?" His voice came out as soft as silk, and he truly sounded worried.

"I honestly don't know." Alex responded, looking away from him. Whatever it was, it was starting to mess with her head. "I'm not sure. Look, all I wanted to do was come here and wish you good luck for the game." She persisted, looking down at her shaking hands. "Please, be careful. I have a feeling about this, and it isn't a good one. Garrett, he…"

"I know." Liam nodded, touching the soft skin of her arm. "And I will be careful."

"Good, because I don't trust him." Alex mumbled, fixing her gaze on the blond boy. He had been watching her for a while now, for some reason that she couldn't begin to comprehend. "I'm pretty sure it's him. Like, _really _sure. "

Alex seemed to be too terrified to even look into Liam's eyes, who had been observing her multiple expressions quite carefully. "Okay…" He nodded, clutching her hand in a docile way. "Are you sure you're okay? You don't…"

"I'm fine." She insisted, her nervous expression softening as she felt his fingers caressing her knuckles rather gently. "Look, I… I, I have to go. So, yeah… good luck!"

Before Liam could even answer, their hands disunited and she pulled away to run back to where the others sat. Scott, Stiles and Kira had been watching the scene with rather intensity and attention, so, when Alex sat back down next to them, they all looked over at her, as if asking for some sort of explanation.

"Okay, since no one's going to ask, I will: what the hell was that?" Stiles questioned, waving his hands up in the air, as usual.

"I was just wishing him good luck." Alex replied simply. She sucked in a breath when the air around her seemed to turn into something thicker. She blinked for a few moments and when her vision became more of less stabilized, she saw Garrett getting up from the bench. His walk was slow – well, at least it seemed to be, taking into account her angle and state – and his eyes burned into her. It wasn't a nice burning, though. The way he looked at her, it almost seemed like he was waiting for her to collapse to take his chance. Or maybe she was just imagining things. Who knows?

"It didn't look like you were just wishing him good luck, Alex." Stiles momentarily commented. Well, it was more than obvious that he hated to see Alex with boys – especially the ones he particularly didn't trust. "It almost looked like you were about to suck each other's faces."

Alex shook her head in denial and shut out every single noise around her. This was going to be a long night, that's for sure.

* * *

_"__Okay, maybe I should go sit next to Lydia and your mom." Alex muttered, patting Scott's shoulder rather gently. "Isn't Coach gonna let you play?" _

_"__He benched me, Alex." Scott replied, looking down at his nervous hands. "Apparently, academics come first, and I'm failing three classes. Plus, Stiles is already on the field. He's replacing Greenberg."_

_Alex sent him a doubtful smirk and chuckled. "Let's hope he scores, then. The other team already scored twice. I know he's not much of a great player, but I have hope."_

_"__Yeah, so do I." Scott responded, looking over at Gerard, who'd been watching him with rather intensity. Whatever he had been saying to the young werewolf, it had caught Scott's attention and preoccupation, and Alex chose not to interfere. She decided it was time to go sit with Lydia, Melissa and Sherriff Stilinski. _

_Alex gave one last glance at Scott and then she got up. As usual, she went against someone. Someone from the team, to be exact. At first, she had been too embarrassed to look up, but she noticed the Lacrosse equipment of the boy. When she did look up, Alex saw a familiar face. _Too_ familiar. "I'm sorry, Isaac, I was just going…" _

_"__No, wait." He placed his hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. "Before you go, I just wanted to say that… about that kiss, I think… we…"_

_"__We should forget about it." Alex quickly interjected, surprised with her own words. She certainly didn't want to forget about it, but taking into account that Isaac was dangerous and reckless… she wasn't sure if she wanted to jump into something like that – at least not yet. "Look, it's okay. We kissed. It's not like you have any feelings for me, right?" She chuckled nervously, raising one hand in the air, much like Stiles usually did. "I think we should put this behind our backs and maybe forget about it." _

_"__Well, actually…" Isaac trailed off, not really sure of what to tell her. In the beginning, all they ever did was annoy each other, and he even thought she hated him to death, until they eventually kissed. If he told her he didn't have any feelings for her, then he would be lying, not only to her, but to himself. "I thought we should go on a date, sometime." _

_Alex's mouth almost hit the ground with such surprise. "Are you serious?" She questioned, unable to stop herself from smiling. "I mean, are you sure about that?" _

_"__Why wouldn't I be?" Isaac asked with a confident smirk. _

_"__Oh… well, I just thought that…" She trailed off, trying to hide her nervousness. It would be useless, though. Isaac was able to hear her heartbeat. "Okay, then. I accept to go on a date with you." _

_"__Finally." Isaac breathed, walking closer to her. He placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it carefully. "Does that mean I can do something like this?" _

_"__Like what?" _

_"__Like this." Isaac responded, smirking before his lips brushed against hers. Her eyes widened with that sudden surprise, but she immediately melted into the kiss, careless of what other people might've thought about it. She was enjoying it too much to even care. _

* * *

Alex blinked, trying to think of something else. The situation was completely different now, but she couldn't stop herself from having those thoughts. Alex missed him a little too much. Trying to think of something else – other than Isaac – she looked over at Garrett, and she noticed that his eyes were fixed on Liam now. If he truly was the assassin who had been murdering the supernatural creatures of Beacon Hills, then he must already know about Liam being now a werewolf.

"McCall, Stilinski, Yukimura, get your asses on the field!" Coach Finstock bellowed, blowing his whistle at them.

"Well, we have to go now." Scott said, looking over at Alex with an expectant look.

She nodded and got up from the bench to hug him tightly. With her free hand, Alex pulled Stiles into the hug and brought him closer as well. It was a very cheesy thing to do, but she adored those two to death, despite how crazy and peculiar they were. She had always loved them for that and for a lot more. "Good luck." She murmured, smiling widely. "And be careful. My gut tells me Garrett really is the one that has been hunting us down."

"Yeah, we'll be careful." Scott mumbled with a small smile. "Especially about Liam. I have a feeling this isn't going to end well with Brett here."

Alex nodded and pulled away from them. "Now go! Have a good game."

"Thanks, Alex." Stiles replied before putting on his helmet.

Alex nodded with her head and went to climb the bleachers, sitting a few meters away from Mason and Violet – Garrett's girlfriend. That's right, he had a girlfriend. _Hmm, I wonder if she knows about what he does_. Alex thought to herself, observing the girl cheering out for him, because the game had just started.

Again, Alex had a strange feeling of lightheadedness. Everything around her seemed to become more blurred and confusing. The noises around her seemed to intensify to the point where she had to bring her hands up to cover her ears. Whatever it was, it was affecting her a little too much. Her breathing accelerated considerably and her lungs felt kind of intoxicated. The last time she had felt something like that was when she was hit by a huge cloud of wolfsbane back in Mexico when they went looking for Derek in the Calaveras' nightclub. This time, though, the effect seemed to work slower, but more effectively. _What? I don't even know if this is wolfsbane or not!_ She mentally exclaimed, slapping her hand on her forehead. _But if it's not that, then what the hell is it?_

Her eyes scanned the field for Garrett and she noticed he had been watching her carefully. She closed her eyes and tried to remain calm. Meanwhile, Liam Dunbar was furious. Two players from the other team had shouldered him on purpose, which caused him to fall down, hitting with his back on the ground pretty harshly. To make it even worse, the opposing team had already scored twice. Liam immediately got up, took off his helmet and threw his gloves away, preparing himself to fight off those goons. Thankfully, he was held back by Scott and Stiles, who had been watching the scene until it deteriorated for real.

When Alex's state became less hazardous, Stiles had already passed the ball to Kira, who appeared to be rather reluctant. She froze for a moment, looking at the object like it was hot as hell. Then, she started running towards the goal. Alex heard Coach's incredibly loud voice screaming for Kira to pass the ball, but the girl didn't do as he demanded. Instead, she continued sprinting towards the goal, dodging a few investees from other players. When she got closer, she made a shot, scoring for the first time.

Kira jumped up and cheered happily like the rest of the team, but her joy did not last long. Coach Finstock yelled at the girl, telling her that she had been benched for not passing the ball to others. Alex shook her head a little and got up from the bleachers, running towards the Asian girl.

"Hey, that was a great shot." Alex commented, sitting next to her.

"Thanks." Kira sighed, looking over at Scott, who shot the girls a very preoccupied glance. "The Coach didn't think so."

Coach Finstock suddenly turned around, acknowledging the presence of Alex on the bench. He rolled his eyes and approached them. "_Every_ single game, Miller." Coach Finstock commented. "Don't you know you're supposed to sit on the bleachers like the rest of the viewers?"

"Yeah, I know that. I'm only here for special support, Coach." Alex replied with a daring smirk.

"Fine! I'm letting you stay here, but it's only because you've been sitting on the bench since the beginning of the previous season." Coach Finstock grimaced, once again rolling his eyes at the girl. "I don't recall a single game where you haven't sat in there with McCall, Stilinski or even Lahey."

Her smile completely disappeared at the mention of Isaac's last name, but the Coach didn't seem to notice it because in the next second, he was bellowing at one of the players. "Boy, this isn't going to end well." Alex commented, watching Liam sprinting towards Brett.

"It definitely isn't." Kira agreed, her eyes landing on the moving bodies of Liam, Brett and some other player.

Suddenly, Brett, Liam and another team player were lying on the ground. Alex couldn't quite comprehend what had happened, because her vision became blurred and confusing, once again. She wanted to get up and get over there, but Kira grabbed her arm, yanking her back down. "No, Alex. Not yet." Kira warned. "Wait for it."

Alex growled but nodded anyway, watching as Brett was being carried to the boy's locker room to be checked. He appeared to have a broken leg or something like that. Alex couldn't quite tell exactly what it was. She blinked a few more times and her vision became even more blurred. She tried to get up as she noticed Scott and Liam approaching, but she didn't find enough strength to stand up for too long. She immediately sat back down and waited for them to come to her.

"What happened?" Alex questioned when Scott sat down next to her.

"Brett hit Liam and broke his arm." Scott clarified, pointing at the newly-bitten werewolf. "And Liam sort of broke his leg."

"And what about Garrett?" Kira asked, turning to look at the blond boy glaring at them only a few meters away.

"I'm not sure. I think he missed it." Scott responded, his eyes landing on the assassin. "He was after Liam. We saw him retracting the blade back into his stick."

"But he didn't cut you, did he?" Alex questioned, turning to look at Liam with a warm glare.

"No, I'm fine." Liam answered, giving her a small smile.

"Thank God…" She mumbled, looking down at her trembling hands.

"Dunbar! Get your ass over here! Now!" Alex suddenly heard Coach Finstock bellowing at the newly-bitten werewolf. Liam rolled his eyes and walked away from the group. Alex's eyes followed every move Liam made, as if she was making sure he hadn't actually been hurt or something.

Alex's eyes suddenly flashed a weak golden yellow and she looked down, sucking in a breath. Kira and Scott exchanged an extremely preoccupied look before Scott asked: "Okay, what the hell is happening to you, Alex? You've been like this since the game started."

"I don't know." She breathed as her golden eyes landed on him. "I don't feel so good, though."

"What do you feel?" Scott questioned, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Weakness." Alex mumbled, closing her eyes in an attempt to make them go back into their human color. "And pain. I don't know why. A few hours ago I was completely fine."

"Werewolves don't get sick." Scott deduced, exchanging a look with Kira. "So, it must be something else. Did you…?"

"What?" Alex questioned, looking up to meet the nervous eyes of Scott. "Oh, God. What?"

Before Scott could elaborate his answer, Liam came back with a disappointed expression on his face. Alex's eyes immediately landed on him, worry and preoccupation quite evident as she observed him carefully. "I talked to Coach. I'm out for the rest of the game." Liam announced, not too pleased about it.

"What are you going to do?" Kira questioned, turning to look at Scott with expectant eyes.

"I don't know." Scott admitted, looking over at Alex as if she held the key to all the answers. "Something's still not right. We're missing something."

"Guys." Stiles reappeared from behind the group, surprising them slightly. He was clutching onto his phone like it was worth gold or something like that. "Lydia just broke another third of the list."

"Am I on it?" Liam immediately questioned, as if that was the only thing that mattered to him.

"No, but someone else is." Stiles replied, showing it to them.

Alex looked into his phone and her eyes widened considerably. "Brett?" She exclaimed, slightly astonished.

Scott's face flashed with realization. "Garrett didn't miss." He stated, looking over at the werewolf standing next to him. "He wasn't after you, Liam. He was after Brett all along."

"Then we need to help him!" Alex exclaimed, getting up from the bench. "Now, before he kills him."

Scott nodded and grabbed onto Alex's hand, pulling her with him. They ran across the field and rushed around the bleachers. Alex suddenly became overwhelmed with the feeling of breathlessness. Since the day she turned into a werewolf that this sort of feeling did not affect her anymore – until today.

"Go!" She gasped for air, leaning against the end of the bleachers.

"Are you sure?" Scott questioned, stopping next to her. "Alex…"

"Just go, for Christ's sake!" She roared at him, her eyes gleamed mean.

Scott nodded and started running again, leaving behind an extremely tired and weak Alex. She started slipping down the wall until she felt her butt hitting the ground. She sighed and tried to catch her breath again, blinking in an attempt to regain some vision. She leaned her head against the cold metal and took a profound breath before she sensed a new presence.

"Alex, Alex, Alex…" She heard a voice calling out her name. Her eyes snapped open and she saw it was Garrett. She tried to get up to attack him, but he was quicker and punched her in the face, causing her to fall back down as she hit with her head on the metal of the bleachers. "I wasn't going to kill you right away, you know? You were supposed to be one of the last ones, because you are _such_ a pretty little thing. But being the klutz you have always been, you had to go and cut yourself with my stick. It _really_ was bad luck." He walked closer to her, crouching down in front of her. With his free hand – because the other held an extremely long and sharp knife – he grabbed Alex's face and made her look at him. "How have you been holding on for so long after you accidentally cut yourself with my blade? How?"

"I… I don't know!" She growled as her eyes flashed yellow. "Let me just recover from this and I'll rip your throat with my teeth."

Garrett's laughter filled the air between them. "You wish. You can't just _recover_ from this type of wolfsbane. It's very rare, and very lethal." He explained, smirking proudly at her. "You see, you were supposed to collapse after a few minutes of having it in your system, but you didn't. You've been enduring it for the whole game." She snorted and closed her eyes, ignoring his burning stare. She really didn't want to die, but it seemed like her body was finally giving in. "Until this night, I had no idea why you were worth fifteen million dollars. I mean, you're a werewolf, but still, you're not very good at it yet." She opened her eyes just to roll them at him. "But _maybe_ that's why you're worth a lot of money: you have endured more than others."

"Get away from me." Alex snarled, trying to use her werewolf strength to crawl. "Get. Away. From. Me."

"You see, that won't do." Garrett smiled deviously at her. "But I promise I'll make it quick for you."

"I think you won't." A _very_ familiar voice retorted. Alex turned to look at the extremely enraged figure of Liam. Her eyes widened when she saw his eyes flashing yellow as he growled loudly. He sprinted in Garrett's direction, punching him in the face with rather intensity. Garrett stumbled backwards and wiped away the blood in the corner of his mouth with a defiant smile.

"We'll continue this later, _Ally_." Garrett announced, smirking at Alex before he disappeared into the shadows.

Liam decided to just let him go because Alex's life seemed a lot more important than Garrett. He immediately ran towards her and bowed down in front of her, caressing her face. "Are you okay?" Liam questioned, his eyes full of worry. She groaned and tried to get up, but it was useless. "Right, dumb question."

He leaned closer and grabbed onto her rather gently, pulling her up into his arms. Her hand pressed against his chest and her eyes flickered towards his lips for a few moments. Oh, how she wanted to kiss the hell out of him. "What are you doing?" She muttered, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm carrying you out of here. You need help, Alex." Liam replied as his eyes landed on Alex's lips as well. He wanted to kiss her so badly. But he couldn't. Well, he shouldn't. He needed to get her out of there to seek help. Scott would definitely know what to do about her condition. On the other hand, Alex's lips were so unbelievably tempting.

"Where are you looking at?" Alex asked with an amused smile.

"Nowhere." Liam lied, trying to focus on something else other than her beautiful face and tempting lips.

"Really? Is that so?" Alex inquired, keeping that teasing smirk on her face. "Because, you know, I could swear I saw you looking at my lips."

"I wasn't looking at your lips." Liam lied, nervously looking at something else.

She tilted her head to the side, giving him a doubtful glance. "Alright… if you say so…"

**Disclaimer: This TV Show will never belong to me. Unfortunately, the only things that I own for certain are my OCs, Alexandria and Adrian Miller.**

**A/N: Hello, sweeties! How have you been? Have you watched the new episode, Weaponized? Oh my God, that was so freaking crazy! And Mama McCall's performance was priceless! Seriously, someone give that woman an Oscar! It even brought tears to my eyes – a lot of tears, if you want me to be honest! I think I spent the whole episode screaming in fear! Anyway, we should probably talk about this chapter, shouldn't we? Meh, I don't even know what to say about it. I was extremely tired when I wrote it, so, excuse me if you notice any writing mistakes! Furthermore, what did you think of that little part with Alex and Isaac? Was it good? Please give me your opinion! Oh, and, about Alex and Liam… what did you think of the last part, eh? Good? Bad? Meh? Haha, I REALLY need your opinion on this! Either way, all I wanted to say is that I'm sorry if sometimes I sound too whiny and bitchy because of REVIEWS and such, but it is only because I've been trying hard to write this story, and it doesn't seem to attract many people into it, which makes me kinda sad, to be honest. So… anyway, sorry about this, guys. Please, don't forget to leave a REVIEW! FAVORITE, FOLLOW and REVIEW this story! Please! It's really important that you do it. It'll let me know that you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it and it'll help me carrying on with the story. Alright, I'll stop talking. See you all next time, my loves! **


	11. Ally

"Okay, what the hell is happening now?"

"I'm not sure." Alex answered, raising an eyebrow as they stopped by the doorway of the Chemistry classroom. Her eyes scanned the area and she spotted Isaac, looking over at her with a mischievous smile on his face. The boy was sitting next to Erica, who had her eyes planted on Lydia, for whatever reason. "But something is definitely going on."

Allison grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her along with her as both girls sat at the table next to Scott, Lydia and Stiles. Allison immediately sent him a questioning look, but he shrugged it off. The brunette girl slightly rolled her eyes and turned to look at Erica and Isaac, who were sitting at a table behind them. "Scott will explain, don't worry." Alex murmured, trying to ignore the goose bumps she felt when Isaac smirked at her. _Oh, God help me! This isn't happening, is it?_

"I know, but I can't shake the feeling that something bad is about to happen." Allison mumbled, opening her Chemistry book as she let out a deep sigh.

"Isaac and Erica are obviously up to something, I can already tell." Alex muttered, watching them carefully through the corner of her eye. For a few moments, she almost forgot they could hear everything she said about them. Erica threw her a dirty look and positioned herself closer to Isaac, smiling in a tone of pure provocation. Alex tilted her head to the side and focused her attention on something else, other than her growing jealousy.

"Einstein once said: 'Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity; and I'm not sure about the universe'. I myself have encountered infinite stupidity." Mr. Harris sauntered around the classroom until he stopped right next to Stiles, patting his shoulder as he said the last part. "So, to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one." Lydia chuckled a bit at the teacher's comment, but looked down, trying to hide her amusement. Mr. Harris approached the board and turned around to look at the students. "Erica, you take the first station. You'll start with…" He immediately trailed off, noticing that many of the male students threw their hands up in the air, volunteering to work with the girl.

"This is ridiculous." Alex commented, shaking her head a little at this. "They're all a bunch of hormonal jackasses."

"Tell me about it…" Allison agreed, rolling her eyes at the scene displaying in front of them.

"I didn't ask for volunteers." Mr. Harris sharply announced, in an evident tone of annoyance. He didn't have enough patience to put up with this sort of behavior. "Put your hormonal little hands down." The teacher seemed to ponder his decision. "Start with Mr. McCall." Scott sighed deeply, while Erica sent Allison an extremely defiant smirk.

"Oh, God." Alex murmured, noticing the intense exchange of glances between Allison and the blonde werewolf. "If you don't slap her, Allison… please, just please! Let me do it."

The brunette girl chuckled slightly at Alex's irritated expression. "Be my guest."

"Alright, next two." Mr. Harris paused, looking over at all the students. "Alexandria, you're with Mr. Lahey."

Alex gasped for air and her mouth dropped open. Her eyes landed on the werewolf and he smirked deviously at her. "Oh, God. Save me, Allison." Alex stuttered at her friend, but the brunette girl shook her head and sighed, glaring down at her book. Alex rolled her eyes and grabbed hold of her Chemistry manual, getting up from the chair to go sit next to Isaac.

Alex kept her gaze fixed on the floor, because it was far more interesting. She sat down next to him and opened her Chemistry book, reading their task before she started. The whole time, she felt his eyes scanning every single feature of her body and face. Alex had never felt so observed in her entire life. "What?" She sighed in annoyance as she poured one of the components into the beaker. "What is it? Is there something on my face?"

"No. No, I was just thinking…" Isaac trailed off, dazed by her immense beauty. He couldn't even begin to comprehend why he felt like that towards her, but he somehow did. "I was wondering if you even realize how dangerous it is to have a Kanima on the loose."

"Kanima?" Alex repeated, raising an eyebrow. "How do you know…?" She trailed off as the answer suddenly showed up in her mind. "Right, of course. Derek told you. Why wouldn't he?"

Isaac smirked, handing her the next component. She looked at him reluctantly but accepted it in her hand anyway. "You do realize we're gonna have to check Lydia too, right? She was bitten by an Alpha. It could be her who's been murdering people." Isaac murmured, trying to reach an agreement with the beautiful blondie sitting next to him.

"And so was Jackson." Alex pointed out, pouring the correct ingredient. She glanced up to meet Isaac's unbelievably gorgeous blue eyes planted on her light blue ones.

"We already tried Jackson and it's not him." Isaac responded, his eyes flickering towards Alex's lips for a millisecond. "But if it's Lydia…"

"_If_ it is Lydia, you're not gonna touch her, you understand?" Alex interrupted, sending him a dangerous glare. "Because if you do, trust me. I'm not sure if you're going to live another day to find out the things I could do to you." Instead of showing some respect to her – because she sounded awfully honest and perilous – Isaac's smirk only grew wider.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do to me, Alex?" Isaac inquired, his lips forming a daring grin. It took everything Alex had to ignore it. "Enlighten me, please. You're only human, but I'd like to see you trying to lay a finger on me." His eyes flashed a hazardous golden yellow and she shivered, slightly moving away from him. She could lie and lie, but it was true. He was right. She was only human. If anyone was going to hurt someone, it would definitely be Isaac, and not Alex. "You're brave, considering how powerless you are." She rolled her eyes, trying to avoid his burning stare. "I like that."

"Like hell you do." She spat, glaring daggers at the smirking boy. Oh, how he loved to annoy Alex. She looked even hotter when she was mad at him, there was no denying. "Asshole."

Before Isaac could even respond to Alex's angry and desperate offense, Mr. Harris decided to ring the bell. "Switch!"

Alex sighed in relief and gripped her book, getting up to walk away from that table. The whole time, she felt Isaac's eyes fixed on her back, but she did her best to ignore it. Alex glanced around, looking for a partner to sit with, but all the seats had already been taken, leaving her with the not-so-pleasant Erica Reyes. She rolled her eyes and sat next to the girl, staring at her Chemistry manual. A few moments later, she started pouring down another component into the beaker, shaking it a little as she analyzed its reaction. Erica kept her gaze on Alex, smiling daringly at the other blonde. "You know, Alex, I can't help but wonder what your part in all of this is. Stiles is the brain of operation, Scott is the werewolf, Allison is Scott's not-so-secret girlfriend, and Lydia is the clueless one. What does that make you, huh?"

"What makes you think that Stiles is the only one coming up with the plans?" Alex replied sharply, glaring sternly at the other blonde girl. _Well, my plans aren't usually _that_ good, but I've been a part of this since it started… it's difficult to leave it all behind, now that I'm completely involved_. "You know nothing about us. Nothing!"

"One thing I know for certain – if Lydia _is_ the Kanima, we're going to kill her." Erica smirked, shooting Lydia an extremely dangerous glance.

"There are other options; you don't have to kill her!" Alex almost yelled, starting to become extremely annoyed with this situation. "Lydia is innocent, for God's sake!"

"Obviously. The pile of dead bodies that she has been leaving behind can surely demonstrate how innocent she is." Erica responded sarcastically, causing Alex to roll her eyes. Noticing that they had reached a dead end, Erica decided to try a different approximation. "I always wonder what it would be like if you had actual claws. After all, you are a little hot-headed, aren't you, _Ally_?" Alex's eyes immediately narrowed towards Erica as she started boiling in anger. Oh, how she _hated_ that nickname! "The boys would love to see two hot blonde girls fighting in the lab, wouldn't they? I myself think it would be hot." She whispered as her clawed hand touched Alex's thigh with a certain amount of pressure. If her claws ran any deeper, Alex would start bleeding for sure. "Too bad that, if we actually fought, you'd be the one getting completely ripped apart."

With her free hand, Alex clutched onto Erica's clawed hand and pulled it away from her leg. "If you continue calling me _Ally_, you can be sure that you'll be picking up a fight pretty soon, sweetheart." Having that said only caused Erica's smile to grow wider.

"Well, come on, then. Show me your claws, _Ally_." Erica teased with a devious grin. Alex's face became blank, but she didn't pull away in fear either. She would remain strong until the very end. "Oh, that's right. You don't have them, do you? You're just a human girl who knows too much." Then, Erica took a good look at Alex's features, smirking. "But you do have the potential to be one of us."

Alex's expression actually seemed affected by such statement, but she did her best to hide it. "I feel perfectly comfortable with my human little self! I don't need any of that." She answered sharply, pouring down another ingredient into the beaker.

Mr. Harris decided to ring the bell in that exact moment, much to Alex's relief. "Switch."

The human girl immediately got up from the chair as if it was burning hot. She looked for a new partner and she noticed the seat next to Lydia had already been taken by Scott. It was a relief that he got there in time before any of the other werewolves did. Alex ceased the moment to sit next to Allison, sharing a concerned look with the brunette girl.

"If Lydia is the Kanima… they're going to kill her, Allison." Alex mumbled, measuring the quantity of product that needed to be used. "We need to do something."

"She isn't." Allison replied, glancing over at Isaac and Stiles, who seemed to be having a not very pleasant conversation. Alex glared at them as well, noticing how tensed up Stiles was. "And even if she is, we'll protect her. We're not going to let them harm her."

"I know, I know. But there are other options, right?" Alex questioned, raising one hand in the air as an attempt to make a point. "I mean like, there must be some sort of cure."

"We don't know yet." Allison admitted, sharing a concerned look with Scott. "But let's hope you're right, Alex."

Isaac suddenly glanced back at Alex and smirked defiantly at the girl, causing her to shake her head a little. He was always doing that – provoking her with a simple glance. Alex didn't know exactly why, but she somehow felt drawn to him in a way that she couldn't even begin to comprehend, and knowing such thing irritated her to no limits. "He can't keep his eyes off of you, can he?" Allison commented, earning a sharp glare from both Isaac, who had heard what she said, and Alex. "What's up with him? Other than what's happening?"

"I'm not sure." Alex admitted, still a little dazed. "I guess he just _loves_ to annoy me."

"He seems to succeed frequently." Allison commented, looking over at the blondie with an amused smile.

"He's a jerk." Alex justified, looking down at the solution.

Allison nodded with her head and focused on finishing the group work. At that precise moment, Mr. Harris looked at the time and rang the bell once again, yelling: "Switch!"

"I'll see you in a bit. Be careful." Alex whispered, watching Allison getting up from the chair to go sit next to Erica. Next to Alex sat a brunette girl who grinned at her. The blondie smiled back and started helping finishing the group work. Only then, Alex observed the scene displaying in front of her as Erica seemed to use the same type of approximation that she had used on Alex before – she almost carved her nails on Allison's legs, to be exact. Alex sent Scott an extremely worried glance and he nodded at her, acknowledging it. To make things a lot worse, she noticed that Isaac was sitting next to Lydia while Stiles was sitting next to Scott.

Isaac smiled charmingly at Lydia, but she didn't seem to care about it, for she continued working on the solution. Alex's attention was snatched away when she noticed the situation between Allison and Erica was becoming quite odd and dangerous. Before it could get any worse, Mr. Harris rang the bell for the last time. "Time!" He exclaimed, turning to face the whole class. "If you catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal." Alex looked down at the beaker and smirked – it had worked perfectly. Scott and Stiles, on the other hand, didn't seem too pleased with what their experiment had turned out to be – _I mean, what the hell is that?_ "Now, for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy… you can eat it!"

"You or me?" The brunette girl sitting next to Alex questioned with a smile.

"You can have it." Alex replied with a lost gaze. The girl nodded and took a bite on it, careless of Alex's absent mind. All of her attention was practically focused on Lydia, who was about to eat the crystal. Even from the distance, Alex could see the Kanima venom dripping from the crystal, shining as the sun rays ran through it.

Scott seemed to have noticed the same thing because in the next millisecond, he jumped up from his seat and yelled "Lydia!" But it was too late already. Even though she didn't take a bite on the crystal, the venom had already slipped into her mouth. Alex watched the scene with bated breath, expecting some sort of reason – like paralysis, for example – but nothing happened. Nothing at all! Her normal state didn't seem to change, except for the fact that she looked a little bit more annoyed now. _Oh God! Does that mean she is the Kanima? _

"What?" Lydia questioned, sounding quite a bit exasperated.

Scott had no reaction at all. He was absolutely perplexed. "Nothing." The werewolf quietly answered, sitting back down.

Alex and Allison shared an extremely concerned look before they glanced over at Lydia, watching her as she ate the crystal without any signs of paralysis. Great. How were they going to protect her now, knowing that she could literally kill all of them? And that wasn't nearly the worst part, because Alex didn't actually believe that Lydia was indeed the Kanima. What posed a greater threat in the moment was the possibility of Derek and his pack trying to wipe her out.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Alex questioned, looking through the window of Scott's house. She turned around to face Stiles and Allison. "I mean, is Scott's house really the best place to hide Lydia from Derek's pack?" Allison seemed to think about her question for a few moments, while Alex rolled her eyes, starting to pace around the living room rather impatiently.

"What other choice do we have?" Stiles asked, leaning against the doorframe. "Derek's not going to budge. He wants to kill Lydia!"

"God, I know." Alex sighed, running a hand through her face. "But come on! She can't be the Kanima. Just look at her. Does she even look like the kind of person who'd suddenly turn into a homicidal walking snake and go on a killing spree? I mean, I honestly doubt she's ever laid a finger on anyone with the intention of actually hurting them."

"She's not like that." Allison agreed, sitting on the couch. "And she's not the Kanima either. I know we have no way of proving it, but… I know it's not her."

"Plus, for all we know, she could be immune to it, right?" Stiles offered, raising one of his hands in the air.

Alex nodded in agreement, but remained silent. Something else flooded her mind in that moment. "What do you think they're doing up there?" She suddenly questioned with a suspicious look, receiving deadly glares from Stiles and an amused smile from Allison. "I mean, they've been up there for like, twenty minutes or something."

"They're just talking, alright?" Stiles replied, more to himself than Alex. He was trying to convince himself that nothing was happening up there. He really didn't want to think about that. "They're probably just having a normal conversation."

"Yeah, that must be it." Allison sarcastically agreed, causing Stiles to roll his eyes.

Alex bit her lip, suppressing a laugh. Stiles really loved Lydia; there was no doubt about that. The thought of her and Jackson being back together made him want to maim and kill himself. Alex jerked her head to the right, approaching the window to peek to the outside. Her eyes immediately widened with what she saw standing out there. "Uh oh."

"Don't say 'uh oh', Alex! Why are you saying 'uh oh'?" Stiles gesticulated as he approached her, moving the curtains to the side to have a better look at what was troubling her. His eyes almost popped out of orbit when he spotted Derek, Isaac, Boyd and Erica standing in front of Scott's house, waiting for the correct moment to attack them. "Uh oh. Allison, call Scott. Now!"

"I don't have my phone with me!" Allison exclaimed, completely and utterly exasperated.

Stiles rolled his eyes and dug his hand into his pocket, looking for his own phone. When he found it, Stiles threw it at Allison and the brunette caught it with rather ease. She dialed the number and waited for him to pick up the phone, sauntering around the living room with rather nervousness. Alex started biting on her nails, already thinking of the worst. When Scott finally answered, she immediately said "It's me!"

"_What's wrong_?" Alex heard Scott asking as she stepped closer to listen.

"You need to get here now!" Allison exclaimed, looking over at Stiles, who nodded in response. "Right now."

"_Okay, I'm leaving now_!" Scott replied, sounding quite in a hurry. "_I'm on my way_."

Allison nodded and ended the phone call, turning around to approach the window. She moved the curtains to the side and she saw Derek and his pack, all of them waiting. "Oh, Jesus Christ." Alex mumbled, starting to get really nervous about all of this. "This isn't going to end well, is it? We're all going to get our asses kicked pretty badly."

"Calm down, okay? Scott's on his way." Allison mumbled, observing each and every single one of them, measuring the odds of actually winning a fight against any of them. Let's just say that the probabilities didn't weight in her favor. "We'll figure something out. Derek can't just come in here and kill Lydia. What proofs does he have, other than the fact that she failed his test?"

"I know! But what can we do to stop him?" Alex questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, he's a werewolf. He's an Alpha, to be exact, and he's got his Betas with him. They can kick our asses any day!" Allison gave her a killer look, rolling her eyes. "Okay, you've been training and you can fight them! But Stiles and I? What are we going to do?"

Allison sighed deeply. Alex was right. She looked through the window one last time before she started dialing another phone number. "Oh, Jeez." Stiles muttered, turning to look at Allison. "What are you doing?"

"I think…" Allison trailed off, thinking of what she was about to do. "I think I have to call my dad."

"What?" Alex exclaimed, running a nervous hand through her blonde hair, which left it all tousled. "No, Allison. No! You can't call him!"

"If he finds you here!" Stiles cried, sounding quite nervous and exasperated as well. "You and Scott…!"

"I know." Allison interrupted, appearing to be on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. "But what are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, okay? They're here to kill Lydia!"

"Yeah, we know. But calling your dad isn't the best option here!" Alex shouted, leaning against the door as she let out a deep sigh.

"I got an idea." Stiles announced, looking through the window. He glanced down at the crossbow Allison was holding and murmured "Just shoot one of them!"

"Are you serious?"

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves." Stiles stated, looking over at Alex, expecting her assistance. She nodded with her head and took a step closer. "So, let's do it! Or at least give it a shot, right?"

"Okay." Allison nodded, peeking through the window.

"Look, they don't think we're gonna fight, so, if one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll take off." Stiles rambled, waving his hands up in the air. "So, just shoot one of them!"

"Which one?" Allison questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… Derek! Yeah, shoot him." Stiles muttered, glancing over at Alex. "Preferably in the head."

"But if Scott's able to catch an arrow, then Derek definitely can." Alex pointed out, raising one of her hands up in the air as if trying to make a point.

"Okay, uh… just shoot one of the other three, then." Stiles ordered, as if it was that simple.

"You mean two." Allison corrected, looking over at the group of three standing in front of Scott's house.

"No, I mean three!" Stiles yelled, pushing the curtains to the side to have a better look at the situation in hands.

"What? Where the hell is Isaac?" Alex inquired, her voice sounding quite worried and alarmed.

Stiles shook his head and continued looking through the window, as if he was going to pop out of nothing. Isaac wasn't outside anymore, and this much Alex could tell because she turned around to get smacked by a hard wall. It wasn't exactly a hard wall, and she soon came to realize that. Alex glanced up to meet the perilously golden eyes of Isaac. The werewolf gripped her wrists and smashed Alex against the nearest wall, causing her to stumble down in the next second. Allison immediately took notice of what was happening and aimed her crossbow at him, but he grabbed it and threw it to the other side of the living room, proceeding to do the same thing to the owner of the weapon. Stiles saw what was going on and still tried to fight against him, but did not succeed.

Alex saw Isaac punching Stiles in the face and she knew she had to do something to stop him from hurting her friend. She immediately pushed herself up the floor and ran towards Isaac, jumping on him. Both fell on the floor and rolled until she landed on top of him, glaring dangerously at him. Even though she felt uncomfortable in that specific position, he smirked widely at her, murmuring "Well, that was nice. I wouldn't mind having you jumping on me all the time, _Ally_."

Her eyes widened at what he had implied, but she completely ignored it because he had called her _Ally_. Even though she felt extremely irritated, her smile grew wider. "I could've forgiven you for calling me _Ally_, but you tried to hurt Stiles."

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about that?" Isaac questioned with an amused smile.

"This!" Alex exclaimed, raising one hand in the air. She clenched it, forming a fist. The blondie was about to punch him, but he caught her fist before she attempted to hurt him and twisted her arm until she yelped in pain. In the next second, he was on his feet and was pushing her against the wall. The girl groaned in pain as her face hit the wall rather violently. Alex felt his body being pressed against hers, and she couldn't help but whimper as the pain and excitement ran through her system.

"And who's got the upper hand now, _Ally_?" Isaac questioned as his lips brushed against her earlobe, chuckling as he heard her letting out a couple of moans.

"Jerk!" She spat, trying to hide her unexpected excitement.

Isaac laughed at her attempt of offending him and pushed himself harder against her fragile body, but didn't have the time to say anything else because he was hit in the head with a lamp. As soon as she found herself free from his grip, Alex ran away from him, approaching Stiles, who was holding a piece of the now broken lamp. "Oh, God! Thanks, Stiles."

"Don't mention it. I didn't like the way he had you trapped anyway. It was very…" Stiles trailed off, trying to think of the right word to describe the scene. "Unpleasant."

Alex smiled and nodded, hugging him. Stiles had always been incredibly overprotective of her, ever since the day they met. This was not a surprise to the blondie. Alex had gotten used to it, and even though it was annoying at times, she was grateful that he cared so much about her.

It wasn't long enough until Erica had entered the house as well. Isaac recovered from that sudden hit in the head and went after Stiles and Alex relentlessly. Allison ran upstairs to warn Lydia that someone was trying to break in and then she entered one of the rooms, while Alex and Stiles tried to stop Isaac from completely ruining the entire house. Had it been late or had it not, Scott reached the house just in time to punch Isaac in the face before he could do some major damage to his friends and his house. Scott's eyes flashed that hazardous golden yellow and he roared, causing Isaac to shrink in one corner.

Alex stumbled backwards, dazed by such event. She tilted her head to the right, noticing that Scott had returned to his human form. Aparently, Isaac hadn't had enough of it yet. He rose up from the floor and threw himself at Scott, but the other werewolf was quicker and smarter, and he pushed him against the wall, causing him to hit with his head on the hard material. That was enough to have him unconscious, much to everyone else's relief.

Scott heard some noises coming from upstairs and he made a quick run towards the fuss, finding Allison in the corridor, wiping the sweat out of her forehead. A few minutes later, Scott and Allison came down stairs. The werewolf was holding Erica in his arms, and she seemed to be completely paralyzed, for whatever reason. "The creature was here." Allison justified the scene, descending the stairs.

"What about Lydia?" Stiles questioned, leaning against the doorframe. "Is she…?"

"She's fine, I think." Scott replied as he opened the front door.

With one swift move, Scott threw Erica onto the grass, along with Isaac. Derek sighed disappointedly and shook his head at this, expecting some sort of result other than failure. Meanwhile, Scott, Stiles, Alex and Allison stepped out into the porch in a fearless walk. Alex took a deep breath of relief when she noticed it was all over.

"I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an Omega – you're already an Alpha of your own pack." Derek sounded somehow proud of him. Alex smiled at Scott, her pride beginning to be noted lightly as well. "But you know you can't beat me."

* * *

Alex's eyes snapped open and she inhaled profoundly, starting to make out the features of the person who was holding her. She blinked a few times and she saw Liam's light green eyes analyzing her state, glancing over at her with a worried and expectant expression. The shewolf glared at her surroundings and noticed that they were practically in the middle of the empty field. "Weren't you going to take me to Scott?" She asked, slightly confused.

"He's talking to some deputies. Aparently, Garrett wasn't the only assassin. Violet tried to kill Scott and Brett too." Liam responded, glancing over at Kira, who was standing near the bleachers. "I'm taking you to Stiles. He'll know what to do, right?"

"Yeah." Alex nodded, gulping a little. "He'll probably take me to Deaton, since he's practically the only person we know who knows how to deal with this type of problem."

Liam nodded, acknowledging everything she said. Alex sighed and leaned her head on Liam's shoulder, closing her eyes slowly as she inhaled his smell. How the hell did she manage to endure the wolfsbane for so long? Alex had never seen anyone doing something like that before and it was strange, to say the least.

They reached Kira in less than a minute, and the girl looked extremely worried about Alex's state. "What happened to her?" The Asian girl immediately asked, her eyes flickering in exasperation.

"Wolfsbane." Alex responded, taking a deep and long breath. "Garrett. Stick. Take me to Stiles, take me."

"I think he's still in the parking lot." Kira replied, pointing at the exit that was going to lead them to said place. "He's taking Brett to Deaton's because Garrett poisoned him with his stick, which was laced with a very rare type of wolfsbane, I think. It was the same with you, Alex." She clarified, receiving a nod from Alex, who had already figured out that something like that would happen. "If you hurry, you might still catch them."

Liam nodded and replied "Thanks."

The younger werewolf started running and held onto Alex tighter, not wanting her state to become worse than what it already was. "Thank you, Liam." Alex whispered, her words almost inaudible. If Liam wasn't a werewolf, he certainly wouldn't have listened to her.

"For what?" He asked, giving her a worried glance before he continued sprinting towards the parking lot.

"For coming in my rescue." Alex responded as a smile creeped out of her lips. She placed one hand on his chest and another one on his cheek, caressing it lightly. "Thank you for helping me. Although I do not enjoy being a damsel in distress, I'm glad you're the one who saved me."

Liam chuckled, once again observing her extremely appealing and tempting lips as she grinned at him. "I heard Garrett's voice and I smelled your fear. I knew something was happening, otherwise you wouldn't sound so frightened and your heart wouldn't be beating at a crazy speed."

They reached the parking lot quicker than anyone would've thought they would and found Stiles and Derek putting Brett inside the jeep. Liam ran towards them and Alex clasped his shirt slightly. "Guys." Liam's voice interrupted the awkward silence between Derek and Stiles.

Stiles immediately turned around as his eyes widened considerably. "What the hell happened to her, Liam?" He questioned, rushing towards the girl to examine her state with evident preoccupation. "Alex?"

"Calm down, Stiles. I accidentally cut myself with Garrett's laced with wolfsbane pointy stick. And then he tried to kill me." Stiles's eyes widened in preoccupation but she was quick to add: "But Liam saved me!" Alex breathed, trying to walk on her feet. Liam held onto her tightly, noticing she started stumbling a few seconds after he let go of her. "You're taking Brett to Deaton's, right? You can take me too."

"Yeah, hop on!" Stiles responded, slapping his jeep gently. "And how the hell did you manage to cut yourself with Garrett's stick?"

"I don't know…"

Alex gave one last glance towards Liam's direction and he helped her getting inside Stiles's jeep with rather ease. Her eyes landed on the unconscious Brett lying next to her and she rolled her eyes at him. "You're not coming?" She asked, biting her lip as she watched Derek and Stiles entering the jeep as well. Liam shook his head, looking down at her beautiful face.

"I can't." He answered, scratching the back of his head. "I gotta stay to help Scott."

"Alright…" Alex mumbled as her eyes landed on his lips. "Off you go, then."

Liam smiled and nodded, stepping away from the jeep as Stiles turned on the ignition to leave. Alex watched him as he started walking back to the boy's locker room, where Scott chatted with Sheriff Stilinski and some other deputies. Alex sighed and turned to look at the road ahead of them.

Suddenly, she noticed Derek turning around to give her a look, shaking his head a little. "Klutz."

**Disclaimer: To my dismay, I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own my OCs: Alexandria, Adrian and Catherine Miller (her respective parents).**

**A/N: Hello, guys! As you might have already noticed, this chapter was a flashback, pretty much showing the type of relationships Alex had with Erica, Isaac, Allison and the rest of the gang. We also have a human Alex in this chapter, so… yeah! Go Team Human! Hahaha. The last part is, of course, the continuation of what happened in the I.E.D. episode with Alex getting cut with Garrett's blade and such. I want to apologize for not updating for 4 days! I'm so sorry, guys. I've been really, really, ****_really_**** busy – who would've thought, right? – and I didn't find any extra time to write this, until, of course, now. Anyway, I don't have much to say about this chapter, only that I've already started writing Orphaned, but it will take a while because I'm still thinking about what to do with Alex – should I have her all worried while searching for Liam or should I put her in the well with him? REVIEW and give me your opinions, guys! Let me know what you think of this! Either way, if you notice any writing mistakes, just ignore them! It's the usual, hahaha. OKAY, I'm going to stop talking. See you all next time, sweeties! **

**P.S.: I was thinking about starting a new Fan Fiction about the 100, concerning a certain Bellamy Blake and an OC, but I think I will only do that when I have written this entire one. I've written many fan fictions before and I never finished one of them because I grew bored, so, I am very committed to finishing this! Please, do NOT forget to REVIEW, FOLLOW or FAVORITE this story! It is profoundly important to me, okay? Bye!**


	12. Bad Things Happen

Pain. Affliction. Dizziness. Weakness. Alex felt as if her head was going to explode at any minute now. The shewolf was lying on the stretcher where Deaton usually analyzed his animal patients. She could barely even move because her body ached like hell. All the noises and shapes around her were nothing more than distant and remote fuss.

Her eyes drifted to the side and she saw Brett lying on the floor, gasping for air as Deaton proceeded to make an incision on his chest, releasing a puff of yellow gas from the open wound. Alex started coughing and foaming yellow from the mouth as her eyes widened in horror. The wolfsbane had worked slower in her system, but in the end, it still gave her the same signs as it did with the others. If Deaton didn't hurry up, she would die soon. Realizing this, Deaton immediately turned around and shot the others a very concerned glare. "I suggest you leave the room now." He went around the stretcher and positioned himself next to Alex. "She's going to need some privacy."

Stiles nodded with his head and pulled Derek and Peter – _wait! Peter? Where the hell did he come from anyway_? – with him, closing the door behind them after they left. Brett seemed to have lost his conscience for he had his eyes closed now. "I'm gonna need you to stay still. Don't move, alright?" Deaton suggested softly, approaching her with the cutting instrument. "Because if you move, the incision might kill you, Alexandria. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Alex nodded, closing her eyes. Knowing that she was going to stay true to her word no matter what, Deaton reached out for a scissor and cut the neckline part and a tiny bit further of the dress Alex wore. Having that done, Deaton used the cutting instrument to make a cut across her chest, causing a yellow cloud of gas to come out of it as she gasped in horror. She immediately stopped coughing yellow foam and her heart rate seemed to calm down considerably. Alex sighed and wiped the yellow foam away from her mouth, rolling to the side to observe Brett as she heard him muttering a few words. "The sun… the moon… the truth." His eyes were shut, but he continued breathing out those words. "The sun… the moon… the truth…"

"The sun, the moon, the truth." Alex repeated out loud, causing Deaton's eyes to widen in realization. "What is it? What does it mean?"

"Three things that cannot long be hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth." Deaton completed, looking over at the opening door. Derek, Peter and Stiles walked back into the room, observing the lying down boy, who continued whispering those words. Deaton ceased the moment to pass a small towel to Alex so that she could cover her almost exposed chest. Stiles crouched down in front of him, while Derek stood by the door, crossing his arms. Peter leaned against the wall and remained quiet, assessing the situation in hands. "It's Buddhist."

Derek and Peter shared a few understanding glances while Alex and Stiles looked over at each other, slightly confused. "Satomi." Peter finally uttered.

Alex shook her head, dropping it on the stretcher. She was far too tired and too drained to even care about it either way. Tomorrow was another day, and she had plenty of time to think about it. For now, all she wanted to do was sleep. She had suffered enough for one night only. "Okay…" She muttered to herself. "Stiles, can you _please_ take me home now?"

"Yeah, sure." Stiles nodded, getting up to approach her. "Is she good to go, Doc? Can I take her home now?"

"Stiles, I'll heal." Alex guaranteed, wrapping one arm around Stiles's neck while the other one she used it to clutch the towel that was hiding her chest a little tighter, taking into account that the upper part of her body was practically naked if it wasn't for her bra, and she was standing in front of five men – one of them lying down on the floor, too unconscious to see anything.

"It will heal, but you need to have some rest." Deaton suggested, patting her shoulder as they approached the door. "My suggestion is, do not push yourself too hard in the meantime."

Alex nodded and smiled. "Thank you for your help."

Deaton smiled and escorted Stiles and Alex out of the animal clinic, coming back inside to start a conversation about the situation in hands. Meanwhile, Stiles helped Alex getting inside his jeep, knowing that she could still barely move. Hell, it was a miracle she hadn't passed out like Brett did – she truly was a tough girl, even though she didn't look like it at all.

After having helped Alex getting inside the jeep, Stiles walked around it to get inside as well. Once he did, he gave Alex a reassuring look before they took off with her house as a new destination. She was off danger, and that was a good thing, but her father wouldn't be too pleased about knowing what happened tonight, especially because Stiles was taking her home, when she had her own car to drive and everything. Adrian was going to get considerably pissed, there was no doubt about that.

"So, are you going to tell me how the hell did you manage to cut yourself with Garrett's blade?" Stiles finally asked, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel rather nervously. "It probably wasn't a very deep cut, given the fact that you've been holding on for so long, right?"

"Yeah, I don't know actually." Alex replied, leaning her head against the window. "I mean, it _could_ have been a small cut, but I was the first one getting cut by it. Therefore, I don't know…" She scratched the back of her head, looking over at him with sad eyes. "Ugh, I don't know. My head is such a mess in the moment. Seriously, I can't even think straight anymore."

"If I hadn't known any better, I would've thought you were on drugs." Stiles responded with an amused smile, causing Alex to chuckle a little bit. His expression seemed to change a bit as something else filled his mind. "What do you think your dad's gonna say when he sees you coming home with your dress all ripped? Not to mention, I'm driving you home. Your dad's gonna get really pissed off about this, isn't he?"

"Man, I don't even want to think about it." Alex sighed, looking down at herself with a thoughtful expression. "But damn, it was an amazing dress."

"Yes, it was." Stiles agreed with an amused smirk. Indeed, it was a very appealing dress. Alex looked extremely tempting, especially for guys with devious minds. She truly looked amazing, even he had to admit that. A long time ago, Stiles had thought of Alex as an insanely hot girl. But then he actually got to know her. And now? Hell no! She was still beautiful, but he started seeing her as his sister. And God knows he would never look at his sister like that. That is, if he had one.

Alex smiled one last time before her eyes drifted to the street ahead of them. A sudden silence fell between them, but she somehow didn't mind it – it was a comfortable silence, after all. Alex knew that Stiles had a lot going on inside his restless mind and she also knew he had many questions. Questions that, unfortunately, needed to be asked and answered some other time. She was too tired, too confused and too drained out to answer them properly, and honestly? Her patience had reached its end for today.

Sooner than she had thought, they had reached her house, much to her dismay. Stiles pulled up in front of it and stopped the jeep, giving her a worried glance. "Do you think you can you walk?" He asked Alex, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can." Alex nodded in reply, taking off the seat belt that she didn't even realize she had put on. "Walking doesn't require that much energy, right?"

"Probably not." Stiles shook his head, scratching his chin. "But, I mean, we're talking about a very rare type of wolfsbane. It's almost a miracle you haven't blacked out, Alex! I think you're a lot stronger than what you appear to be, but you still need to have some rest, or recharge your werewolf batteries, I don't know… something!"

"Right, yeah. You're right." Alex nodded, opening the door to step out. "The thing is, I still find it weird that I haven't passed out yet, you know? Because, you see, Brett and I are out of danger, but he almost immediately fainted after Deaton made the incision… and I didn't. And I still haven't."

"Maybe you've been a werewolf for longer than he has?" Stiles offered, already out of ideas. Truth to be told, he couldn't quite understand it either.

"I doubt it." Alex shrugged it off, giving him one last glance before she jumped out of the car with some difficulty. "He knows a lot more about control than I do. He's clearly more experienced than I am." Stiles agreed, nodding with his head. "Either way, I'm too tired to discuss this. See you tomorrow, Stiles."

The boy nodded and observed Alex as she approached the porch rather carefully. The blondie turned around and waved at him, using her key to open the front door. Noticing that she had already made her way inside the house, Stiles took off after making sure she was safe. Meanwhile, Alex expected to have her father in the living room, waiting for the girl to scold her after arriving home so late, but all that she found in there was a sleeping Adrian with the television literally screaming in his ears. He somehow didn't seem to awake at the sound of shotguns being fired in one of those old movies that he adored so much to watch. _I guess he was too tired_, Alex deduced. The shewolf observed him as his chest went up and down, listening to his peaceful respiration. If only he knew what had happened tonight...

Alex took a deep breath and approached him to cover up his body with a blanket. Adrian turned to the side but kept his eyes closed, snoring a little. Alex chuckled a bit, grabbing the remote control to turn off that awfully loud noise. She sighed in relief and walked upstairs, entering her room rather carefully. She was still very weak and frankly, all she needed in the moment was to sleep. Alex took off her dress and glanced at it with sad eyes before putting on a white shirt and pajama shorts. It truly was a beautiful dress, and it was a shame that it had to get ripped apart like that. _Oh well… shit happens_. She thought to herself, throwing it to the ground before she buried her face in her comfy bed. It didn't take long for Alex to fall into a deep sleep for she was profoundly tired, weak and pained.

* * *

"Alex?"

"Yeah, dad?" Her voice sounded awfully frail and sleepy. She had to remove the pillow that she had over her head to glance over at her father, who stood by the door frame, watching her carefully. If he hadn't known any better, he would've thought Alex had been run over by a truck or something. "What is it?"

"You're late for school." Adrian stated, giving her a concerned look. "And you don't look so good. What happened last night? I didn't hear you arriving home."

"No wonder you didn't hear me." Alex sighed and leaned her head back on the pillow, closing her eyes as she hummed "The TV was practically screaming in your ears when I arrived. And don't worry! Nothing much happened last night."

"Is that so?" Adrian questioned, raising a suspicious eyebrow at her. If she had felt sleepy before, she didn't feel like that anymore. Her father looked awfully suspicious and he certainly didn't believe her. "You know that I always find out what happened, right? Even if you lie to me now, I'll know it, sooner or later. So, I suggest you tell me exactly what happened last night, Alexandria."

Alex sighed, struggling to sit up in the bed. "Look, I haven't told you this yet so that you wouldn't have to worry about it." She started, giving him an extremely worried glance. "There have been some murders in Beacon Hills, _again_, as you might have already noticed." Adrian nodded in confirmation, sitting next to her on the bed. "The Walcott family, Demarco Montana, Carrie Hudson, and the list goes on and on, believe me. But they weren't exactly humans, you know? Carrie and Demarco were werewolves, like me, and the Walcott family, well, they were Wendigos." Adrian shot her a slightly confused glare, but she shrugged it off. "Yeah, I know. It's crazy. But, worse than that, Lydia found a hit list – we call it dead pool – with only supernatural creatures in it, including the ones who had already been killed. Everyone in that list has a certain value, and there are assassins. These assassins, well, they get paid to kill us."

Adrian remained silent for a few moments, scared of asking the question that had been frightening him. "So, were you…" He trailed off, looking over at her. "Are you on that list?"

Alex nodded, looking down at her nervous hands. "I'm worth fifteen million dollars, for whatever reason." Adrian glared down at the floor wordlessly. "Last night, during the scrimmage, two assassins came after a Lacrosse player from the other team, who happened to be a werewolf. They used a rare type of wolfsbane to weaken him so that they could kill him. And I accidentally got poisoned by it as well. So, knowing that, one of the assassins came after me and tried to kill me too." Adrian's eyes widened in fear, but his expression remained blank. "But don't worry! Liam saved me before the assassin did anything."

"Who's Liam?" Adrian questioned, slightly confused.

"He's a werewolf. And a friend." Alex responded, receiving a weird glare from her father. Adrian raised an eyebrow, but decided not to comment. "So, uh, yeah, as you can see, I'm okay now. Well, sort of. Stiles took me to Deaton and he helped me with the wolfsbane thing, but I'm still healing."

Adrian assimilated all the information, and after he understood what was happening, he wrapped his arms around Alex's shoulders, bringing her closer to him. Alex leaned her head on his shoulder and inhaled his distinct human scent. "I don't want you in danger, Alex." Adrian finally uttered, pulling away from her to give her a concerned glare. "I don't want you in danger all the time, honey. I don't want to spend all nights worrying about you like this, wondering if you're going to live or not. And I most certainly don't want to hear about the news of my only daughter's death."

"I know, dad. I know." Alex's voice cracked as she trailed off, looking down at her shaky hands. "This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to get out of hand like this. But this is happening, dad, and I need you to understand this: I can protect myself." Adrian rolled his eyes, recalling the amount of times that she had told him exactly that before something bad happened to her or her friends. "Seriously, I can! I don't want you worrying about me all the time. Somehow, I know we'll figure this out, and no one's going to get hurt."

"No matter how strong and powerful you are, you're still only mortal, like everyone else." Adrian uttered, giving her a doubtful look. "I will never stop worrying about your safety, whether you're human or a werewolf. You're still my little girl, no matter what happens."

Alex nodded and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder as her cheeks became wetter. Tears started welling up in her eyes and she sniffed, trying to control them. "I'm sorry." She muttered, shutting her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. You didn't deserve this."

"What happened to you, to us, is not your fault, Alex." Adrian responded, gripping her face. "Understand this: it was either becoming a werewolf, or dying." Alex closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. "And I will always prefer seeing you living as a werewolf rather than having you dead. Don't ever doubt that, my child." Alex nodded with her head, swallowing thickly as she felt her father kissing her forehead rather gently. "I think you should stay at home for today. Don't go to school. You need to have some rest."

Alex shook her head, gulping a little. She immediately wiped the tears from her eyes and forced a smile. "What about you?"

"I really have to go to work today, sweetie. If I could stay, I would. Trust me." Adrian responded, getting up from the bed. "But I'll come back as soon as I can." The shewolf threw him a sad look, but he added: "No arguing, Alex. The lunch is in the fridge. All you need to do is heat it up and it's good to eat. You need to have some rest. Even though you said Deaton helped you with the wolfsbane thingy, it doesn't mean you're completely healed. You're staying at home and that's final, you hear me?"

Alex eventually gave in, nodding with her head as she rolled her eyes. "Fine! I'll stay. But I'll die of boredom!"

Adrian smiled triumphantly, approaching her to place another kiss on her forehead. "Good girl." Alex chuckled a little. "I'll see you later."

Adrian left the room, closing the door behind him. Alex struggled to lie down on the bed once again, closing her eyes. A few minutes later, she still couldn't fall asleep. She heard the front door opening and closing, and then the noise of a car getting started. Seconds later, she listened to said car being driven away. She sighed deeply, knowing that her father had already left to work. Alex groaned, throwing the covers off her body. _Okay, what the hell am I gonna do to keep me off of boredom_? Alex questioned herself, observing her several paintings hanging on the walls. _Should I start painting something? Should I read something? Or should I try to reach out for Lydia or maybe Scott and Stiles_? She pondered for a few minutes. _Nah, I'm not going to bother them. They have more important things to worry about in the moment! I'll find something else to do._

* * *

Alex groaned, staring up at the ceiling of her room. After finishing a new painting, Alex started reading one of her old books – _Flowers in the Attic_ by V.C. Andrews – but her eyes eventually started aching from so much reading. She closed it and placed it on the nightstand, lying on the bed, utterly bored and restless.

As if someone had heard her desperate thoughts, Alex's phone started vibrating. She immediately grabbed it, answering the call. "Hello?"

"_Alex_!" Scott's voice came through. For whatever reason, he sounded awfully worried.

"Oh, thank God you called!" The shewolf breathed into the phone, getting up from the bed to approach the window of her room. "I am _so_ bored. What's going on?"

"_Look, I know you should be resting because of what happened last night, and trust me, I wouldn't be calling you if it wasn't important_." Scott uttered, pausing for a few moments to think of what to say next. "_I'm not sure about it, but I think something happened to Liam. I've been looking for him, trying to find him, but he's nowhere to be found, Alex. I wasn't intending on calling you because you need to rest, but I need your help, okay? Do you think you can come to the school?_"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I'll do that!" Alex exclaimed, rushing over to her closet to grab a pair of skinny jeans and a gray sweater. It wasn't anything special, but all she intended to do right now was to find Liam. Clothes didn't matter in the moment. "I'm coming to the school. I would drive, but I left my car in the parking lot of the school yesterday. Don't worry, I'll walk! I'm not completely healed, but I'm feeling better and I think I can take it."

"_Okay, good! Just hurry, Alex_!" Having that said, Scott ended the phone call.

Alex quickly took off her pajamas and put on those clothes. She sped out of the room, making a messy pony tail while descending the stairs. She grabbed the keys and slammed the door, taking off in a run down the block. Alex raced across a few streets and crossroads, reaching an older part of the town. Clearly, she wasn't fully recovered because after a few moments, she started panting, which forced her to stop to catch her breath again. "This used to be so much easier…" Alex mumbled to herself, leaning against the wall of an old building.

The street was completely empty. It was still early in the morning, and that particular road wasn't exactly that crowded either. Alex started feeling a bit dizzy, but forced herself to continue walking after a few moments of catching her breath. She shouldn't be striving so hard because she wasn't fully healed yet. It was only natural that she felt slightly uneasy. If something had actually happened to Liam, Alex wanted to find him as soon as possible. It didn't matter if she was recovering or not, she would do anything to help the boy. The good part was that she was almost there. The school wasn't far from where she was standing.

Maybe she should've asked Scott to come pick her up. Walking on the streets on her own wasn't exactly wonderful, not mentioning the fact that she was still in recovery from what happened last night. Not only was she fragile in the moment, she also started hearing footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around and saw nothing. Absolutely nothing. _Well, that's weird_. Alex thought to herself, raising an eyebrow. She continued sauntering across the pavement, paying attention to all the sounds and movements around her. She could hear a heartbeat and a respiration, but she didn't see anyone. _Maybe I'm finally starting to lose my mind. It wouldn't be surprising if we think about it. I mean, look at this town. It's crawling with freaking crazy people. _Alex started listening to those specific footsteps once again, and this time, she decided to intervene. "Okay, if there's someone behind me right now, please, do yourself a favor and get lost. You don't wanna mess with me, trust what I'm saying. Just leave me alone." Although saying such a thing to someone – well, _probably _someone – sounded unbelievably stupid, she did it anyway.

"Or else what?" A far too familiar voice chirped, triggering the alarm of Alex's restless mind.

She immediately turned around, widening her eyes at the person standing right in front of her. "What are you doing here, Garrett? And how the hell did you find me?"

"I figured McCall would call you about Liam's disappearance." Garrett smirked, taking a few steps closer towards Alex. Her mouth was hanging open and her body was utterly frozen. "After all, he always calls you, doesn't he? He sort of gives me that impression, like he always seeks for _your_ help, _Ally_."

She rolled her eyes, clenching her fists in pure annoyance. People _loved_ to call her that just to irritate her. The worst part is that it actually seemed to work. "Your point is…?"

"My point is, McCall is going to be worried sick when he finds out I've taken you too." Garrett's smirk grew wider and bolder as he showed her his hidden blade. He started walking towards her, while she stumbled backwards, trying to get away from him.

"So, _you_ took Liam." Alex stated, fear and preoccupation evident in her voice. "What did you do to him? Where the hell is he?"

Garrett chuckled, swiping his finger across the knife with a devious smirk on his face. "Like I'm actually gonna tell you that." He mocked, raising an eyebrow. "But don't worry. You'll soon find out." Alex's eyes widened in realization and she turned around to run away from him, but it didn't matter. No matter how strong or resistant she was as a healthy werewolf, she was still weakened by the wolfsbane, and it was useless to try anything against him. Garrett ran faster than her and threw her on the ground, holding his knife towards her. "Maybe not killing you wasn't such a bad thing after all. You're more helpful alive." Having that said, Garrett made a move towards her, but she struggled to get away from him.

Noticing she was putting up a fight, Garrett decided to give it to her. Too bad that she didn't last long. Her werewolf strength had been weakened enough to catch her off guard. Garrett ceased the moment to stab Alex in the shoulder, causing her to growl in pain as she fell to her knees. "You son of a bitch." Alex snarled as her eyes turned gold. She gasped for air, trying to crawl away from him. He wasn't going to let her go, though. Garrett grasped her leg and pulled her with all the strength he had, causing her skin to get scrubbed on the rough ground.

Instead of answering her provocation, Garrett stabbed her nearly in the same spot, making sure the poison entered her veins effectively. Alex still tried to get up and fight back, but Garrett punched her in the face, causing her to pass out for good. Noticing she'd be out for a while, Garrett glanced at all sides, making sure no one had seen what happened – because it had been extremely reckless to do it in a street where people could see them. Luckily for him, it was absolutely empty. He carried her to his car, laying her body in the trunk before taking off.

* * *

"Don't worry, I'll find him." Scott assured Mason, who had been looking for Liam as well. He sounded just as preoccupied and alarmed as Scott was. It was really strange because Liam seemed perfectly fine during their run, and then he suddenly disappeared. Something was obviously happening, and nobody wanted to tell him what it was. "But text me if you see him."

"Alright." Mason nodded before walking off to his next class.

Scott sighed frustratingly, turning around to walk away. The Alpha felt extremely worried and distressed. Liam had apparently disappeared into thin air, and now his best friend didn't answer his calls either. The girl said she'd be there in a while, but a lot of time had gone by already and she hadn't replied yet. _Something happened to them._

Suddenly, his phone started vibrating. Scott observed the ID number and raised a suspicious eyebrow, answering the call. "Alex?"

Scott could hear a light chuckle from the other side of the line. "Wrong. Try again."

His mind flooded with realization and he paused to think of what to say next. Alex had been taken. And so had Liam, obviously. Neither of them had answered his calls, and now Alex was calling him? Something was obviously wrong, and now he knew what it was. "Garrett." Scott sighed, looking around to make sure no one was listening to him. "Where are they?"

Again, Garrett chuckled. "Oh, come on, Scott! Like I'm actually gonna tell you that."

"I'll give you the money." Scott immediately uttered, worried that he'd hurt Alex or even Liam.

"Yeah, you will." Garrett responded, sounding awfully scary and confident about what he was saying. "But that's not going to get you Alex or Liam back. You're going to have to put in a little more effort than that. Because if you don't… bad things might happen to them."

"What do you want?" Scott questioned, raising an eyebrow that Garrett wouldn't be able to see.

"I want the money, and Violet." Garrett chose his words wisely, speaking slowly to make sure Scott understood what he wanted. "Or you'll never see Alex or Liam again."

* * *

Alex sucked in a deep breath, her eyes snapping open as she felt her whole body aching with the effect of the wolfsbane rushing through her system. She immediately assimilated her surroundings and soon realized she wasn't alone. Nor was she in the school, for that matter. Alex groaned as she felt the water burning her wounds. She looked up and immediately felt discouraged. The well – because it was a well, wasn't it? – was unbelievably long and extended. It never seemed to end. The top of it was covered with what appeared to be rusty metal railings with small bits of rotten wood covering it. What an awful place that was!

Liam didn't seem to notice her awakening for he was too busy trying to find a way of getting out of that well of death. Well, he didn't notice her until she started coughing like crazy. He immediately turned around and approached her with a worried expression on his face. "Oh, Jesus…" Alex mumbled, looking over at the wound in Liam's chest. It was bleeding, but he didn't seem to notice it. He was far too focused on Alex to care about it. "He cut you too." Alex approached him as well, her eyes landing on his open wound.

"Don't worry about me." Liam uttered, also worried about her state. "He stabbed you twice, Alex." The girl nodded, gulping a little as she felt a wave of pain racing through her system. She groaned and turned around, allowing Liam to have a look at her wounded shoulder. His breath tickled her skin for they were awfully close to each other. She tried to ignore all the indecent thoughts that crossed her mind in that moment, taking a deep breath as she felt his finger tracing a line on her shoulder very lightly. "It looks bad."

"It feels bad." Alex corrected, turning around to give him a worried look. Only then she noticed how close their faces were as well. Neither of them tried to pull away, though. They were far too lost in each other's eyes to care about their proximity. A faint smile appeared on her lips and she could feel his hot breath on her skin. Meanwhile, Liam didn't know what to do. He knew what he wanted, though. He wanted to kiss her so badly – ever since the first time they saw each other. The problem was that he didn't even know how she would react to such thing.

"We, uh… we need to figure out a way of getting out of this place." Liam uttered, his eyes flickering towards her lips before he moved away from the girl, taking a deep breath. Alex nodded, backing away from him as well. She looked down and tried to hide the sudden disappointment she felt. What was she even thinking? _You're crazy, Alex_.

"Yeah… uh, totally."

* * *

In between the buses is where Scott found Garrett waiting for him. The blonde boy had an extremely determined expression on his face, and he definitely wasn't joking around. Scott knew for a fact that he wasn't in the mood for playing games either. He was not to be trifled, and so wasn't Scott. The lives of Alex and Liam were at stake, and he certainly didn't want to lose one of his closest friends, let alone to sit back and watch Liam die in the process. Scott had already lost too many people.

"Okay, what do you want?" Scott questioned, giving him a worried glance. "You want me to go to Stilinski? I can do that. Or I can talk to my father. He's an FBI agent." Garrett started laughing, which only caused Scott to feel even more confused.

"You think I want you talking to anyone with a badge?" Garrett inquired, his expression becoming more serious and harsh as he spoke to Scott. "I'm not getting help from a werewolf because I want him to talk to someone."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Scott exclaimed, sounding quite a bit exasperated with this situation.

"They are transferring Violet to a federal facility." Garrett clarified, as if it wasn't obvious already. "You are not gonna let that happen."

"How?"

"They're going to put her in a car. We're going to follow it. We get ahead of it." Garrett explained every step rigorously, making sure Scott understood his intention perfectly. "You stop it."

"You want me to attack a car? That's your plan?"

"You're an Alpha." Garrett stated, receiving a roll of eyes from Scott. "If you can't stop one little car, then your two little Betas are going to die. I stabbed your boy with a blade dipped in wolfsbane. And Alex? _Well_, let's say I stabbed her twice and she wasn't even fully recovered from the last dose she took. I wonder how long she's going to endure it, though." Garrett noticed Scott's expression hardening in preoccupation. "That's it, Scott. If you don't stop the car, your Betas are going to die. And I know just how much you care for your little blondie. Trust me when I say that, once it gets to their hearts… bad things happen."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own my OCs: Alexandria, Adrian and Catherine Miller. **

**A/N: Hello, guys! I am so sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. The same thing will probably happen with the next one, taking into account that I've been incredibly busy working during summer and other personal issues. Anyway, enough talking about my boring life! What did you think of this chapter? To be honest, I don't even know what to think of it either. I was hoping you guys would give me your opinion about it. This pretty much shows her relationships with everyone. Plus, I'm trying hard to make the romance between Alex and Liam more appealing, but I was hoping I'd have them arguing a little before that happened, but I guess it's happening the other way around. They almost kissed, if it hadn't been for Liam backing away from her! Gosh, I don't know what to say! I hope you guys do, though. Anyway, don't forget to leave a REVIEW, my loves! See you all next time! **


	13. Anchors

"Help! Scott! Is anybody there? Somebody help us, please! Help! Scott, help us, please!" Liam continued screaming into the nothing that it was that awful well that kept echoing everything they said, trying to get help. Alex leaned against the bricks, forgetting that she was hurt in the shoulder. She immediately jumped away from it, starting to bleed again. It hadn't started healing yet. "Help!"

"Stop. It's useless." Alex mumbled, glancing up as if calculating the probabilities of getting out of there alive. "I mean, this place must be located in the middle of nowhere."

"We have to do something, Alex!" Liam bellowed, turning around to look at her with his eyes on fire. Alex could smell anger and despair coming out of him, and she just wanted to comfort him, telling him that everything was going to be okay, but she wasn't even sure about that anymore. "We can't just wait until we die."

"God, I know." Alex sighed, turning around to look at the old bricks. "I know. But what are we supposed to do? We're kinda trapped, you realize that, right?"

What were they supposed to do? Liam seemed to think about her question for a few moments, analyzing everything around him in a search for an answer to Alex's specific question. Then, he glared up, raising an eyebrow as if something suddenly occurred to him. "We could try to climb it, maybe?"

Alex pondered for a few moments, smiling at last. "Okay, sounds like a plan to me. I'll go first."

"Fine by me." Liam responded, observing her as she made her first attempt. The shewolf placed her hand on the cold and wet stone and relied on it while placing her foot on another one. She kept repeating that technique, glaring down once in a while to check if Liam was following her or not. And he was.

Alex looked down at him again, but he was already looking up at her. Well, at a specific part of _her_ body. "Are you hanging in there?" She questioned, trying to make him look at her eyes. Liam nodded with his head, but his eyes remained still as he observed her butt with rather delight. _Oh, this is so typical of boys_. "Liam? My eyes are up here, you know? In with my face."

"What?" Liam sounded confused, not fully aware that he had been caught. Only then it hit him hard. "Oh, right. I wasn't… you know, I wasn't looking."

"Of course you weren't." Alex responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes in despair. "You were just staring at the bluntness of this wonderful place." She climbed another stone and took a deep breath, grateful that the usual dizziness she felt when the wolfsbane entered her veins didn't attack her in that moment. "God. If you want to look, you can look. Just make it less… obvious." _You're making me nervous. Just… stop looking at my butt!_ Alex thought nervously, while another part of her sort of enjoyed noticing that he liked what he saw. A person might look once or twice, but if it's enjoyable, they don't stop. And, well, Liam just couldn't stop himself from looking.

The younger werewolf looked at all sides, not too sure of what answer. Was there really an answer to that? Alex was really hot, and she was climbing up – not to mention that she was ahead of him. Of course he was going to look. He was slightly beneath her, and that's why it was so easy to observe Alex's wonderful bottom. Even when she wasn't looking, she could feel his eyes on her lower part. She tried her best not to lose her balance, but the poison in her veins started working its way through her system, causing her to feel a little dizzy and uneasy.

She held onto the stones tighter, trying to remain still, but her hands and legs started shaking uncontrollably. She needed to stop or she'd fall and hurt herself. "Oh, please. Not now! Not now, not now, not now…" She muttered to herself, looking down at the climb they had made so far. "Liam, I'm not… I'm not feeling so good right now. I think I'm gonna fall. And maybe die in the process." The shewolf announced, gulping a little as she glanced up at the top of the well. It was still a long climb and they weren't even halfway through it yet.

"Try to hang in there!" Liam advised, focusing his gaze on something else other than her wonderful butt. It was getting really hard to focus on something else, if he had to be honest about it. "The effect will come and go. Just… hang in there, Ally!"

Everything around her seemed to come to a stop when she heard his voice pronouncing that name. She immediately looked down at him with a pointy look, dangerously narrowing her eyes at him. "What did you just call me?" She questioned, raising a rather perilous eyebrow at him.

"Uh, Ally?"

Alex sighed, utterly irritated. She wasn't going to be too impolite or rude about it, because he didn't even know about how much she hated that name. "Don't call me that, ever again. Only if you want me to punch you in the face." The feeling of dizziness seemed to fade away and she continued climbing with Liam hot on her heels.

"You don't like it? Why not?" Liam questioned, trying to have a conversation with her.

"I just don't. And I don't wanna talk about it." Alex snarled, glancing up as she let out a desperate growl. The top of the well was still so far away from them. It almost felt like they had been climbing that thing for ages, when it only took them twenty minutes to be where they were – still too far away from the middle, much less the top of it.

"Well, I'm not dropping the matter. So, tell me. Why do you hate that name so much?" Liam insisted, looking up at her. "I mean, personally, I don't think it's that bad."

Alex exhaled loudly, glaring down at him. To be honest, she had only told Stiles and Scott about it. They had been insisting for so long, trying to get her to talk to them about it, and they eventually succeeded. After that, they never called her Ally ever again. "It's not a big deal." Alex lied, stopping for a few moments to catch her breath. Noticing she had stopped, Liam stopped as well. "Ally is the name my mum used to call me when she was alive. I don't allow anyone else to call me that." She uttered, taking a deep breath. "She died when I was almost fourteen years old. Back then, I used to live in New York with my parents, and my mum got in a car accident. Two years later my father and I, uh, we moved to Beacon Hills, thinking it'd be a nice and normal place to start over, because it's a small town and at the beginning, it actually seemed peaceful, you know?" A rebellious tear escaped through her eye, rolling down her cheek. Talking about her old life – especially about her mother – made her feel utterly weak and defenseless. And she hated those feelings so much. She let out a soft chuckle, looking up to avoid shedding any more tears. "How wrong were we, right? I mean, look at this place. It can be anything but normal."

Liam nodded, not knowing what to tell her. Alex seemed like a tough and strong-willed girl most of the times, but like everyone else, she had her lower moments. "I'm sorry." He managed to say, climbing up to be at the same level that she was. "I'm sorry, Alex."

The shewolf smiled, gulping a little. "Let's just focus on getting out of here, alright?" Liam nodded with his head, following her as she started climbing up once again.

* * *

After many attempts of climbing that hole of hell, they eventually grew tired of it. Alex had started bleeding from her wounds, and Liam was panting like crazy. It was unbelievable. She had escaped from death the previous night, and now, here she was again, on the verge of dying from the exact same thing. "This is useless. We're going to die here." She breathed, looking up as she let out a desperate growl. "We're in the middle of nowhere, with a deadly poison in our veins, and night is falling far too quickly. We are so going to die."

"Don't say that!" Liam growled, sending her a dirty look. "Scott will find us. If not, someone else will. We're not going to die here!"

"I wish I could be just as optimistic as you are at times like this." Alex admitted, glancing over at him with sad eyes. "But I'm not. We're definitely going to die."

Liam rolled his eyes, once again trying to climb up the well. Alex grumbled to herself, watching him as he placed his hands on the old bricks, trying to remain there. Once he noticed it was safe to continue, he kept on climbing, pretty much aware of Alex's burning stare. Her eyes were mainly focused on his bottom, but the rest of him was also a very nice view, to be completely honest. "You're staring." Liam chirped, looking down at her with an amused smirk.

Her eyes widened and she looked at something else. "Who? Me? Nah, I'm not staring." She replied, trying to think of a good and plausible reply. "I'm just making sure you don't hurt yourself, that's all." _Liar, liar! Pants on fire_. Alex thought to herself, smiling at her thoughts.

"I'm sure you are." Liam responded with a mischievous tone. "And you're also taking advantage of the moment to check out this amazing view."

Alex's mouth dropped open. Liam glared down at her with a cocky smirk on his face. "Amazing view? Oh, you're talking about the nightfall? Is that it?" Alex questioned, playing dumb as she raised a challenging eyebrow. "Because, you know… this nightfall is really, really, _really_ amazing."

"And I'm pretty sure you're not talking about the nightfall, but suit yourself, Alex." Liam responded before looking up. It was true, though. The night had fallen beautifully, but it still couldn't be compared to how beautiful Alex was to him. Liam could listen to her soft chuckles, which helped him calming down considerably. He continued escalating the well, step after step, brick by brick, until he couldn't handle it anymore. His hands started shaking uncontrollably, until they slipped. Although he still tried to remain still – so that he wouldn't fall – it was too late already. "No, no, no!"

Alex immediately took notice of what was happening, but she didn't have the time to move away from the center because Liam just fell right onto her. They were immersed during a few moments. "Liam!" The girl choked out, spitting out some of the water when both werewolves came to the surface. "I told you! This is useless!" She groaned in pain, massaging her aching arm. "Ugh, I think you broke me a couple of bones in the process."

"So what? You just wanna give up, that's it?" Liam barked, running a hand through his wet hair. He was growing really impatient with her lack of determination. If they didn't do anything now, they were going to die! "You know, if we don't do anything about this, we're gonna die here, sooner or later!"

"Don't you see, Liam? We already tried to climb up this hell pit a million times, and we haven't succeeded once! Not even once!" Alex exclaimed, copying his exasperated moves. "What the hell are we supposed to do, other than wait? We can't climb because we've been poisoned with wolfsbane! We're gonna fall down and go back into the start, _again_!"

"Just because you don't want to try, it doesn't mean I won't!" Liam cried, approaching the bricks to try again.

"God, just stop for a minute and think this through!" Alex exclaimed, trying to talk some sense to the boy.

"Oh, yeah? And why should I?"

"Goddammit, Liam! Why do you think I want you to stop for a minute before you do something stupid that you might regret? Because despite what you might think, I do care about you and I don't want you to get hurt, you idiot!" Alex shouted, widening her eyes at her own words. She immediately covered her mouth with her hands, stopping herself from saying anything else that she might regret. "Just… stop, for God's sake!"

"You know what? I'm not gonna stop, and you wanna know why?" Liam rhetorically inquired, receiving a daring glare from the shewolf. "Because I'm doing this for you, Alex!"

"In what way are you doing this for me? Please, enlighten me, because I don't understand!" The exasperation in her voice was unbelievably notorious. If he pushed her buttons any harder, she would have a fit of rage or start crying her eyes out. Literally, there was no in between. "Please, explain!"

* * *

_"__You seriously think I needed your help?" Alex exclaimed, running a hand through her blonde hair. "I could've dealt with Jackson just fine!" _

_"__It didn't look like it at all." Isaac replied, walking closer to her. She took a step back, and he took another one forwards, giving her no space to get away from him. She could already feel his breath on her skin, provoking her goose bumps. "Because, you know, he kinda looked like he was going to rip your throat out with his claws." _

_"__Well, thanks, genius! You walked in and everything became better." Alex snarled, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Why don't you just go and dance with Erica? Let Stiles and I deal with Jackson." _

_"__You know that's not how it's going to work, Alex." Isaac gave her a doubtful glance, followed by a cocky smirk. "Plus, to put Jackson down you'll need all the extra werewolf strength you can get, which is something neither of you two have." _

_"__Jesus, thanks a lot." Alex mumbled, looking over at the other side._

_Isaac smirked, walking closer to her. Noticing this, Alex looked at the other side, trying to stop those gorgeous blue eyes from reading her soul. "I'm just trying to protect you." The werewolf uttered, touching the soft skin of her face with the back of his hand. Alex's angered expression seemed to soften a bit at the feeling of his touch, but it didn't last long. _

_"__What is it with you werewolves always trying to protect me?" Alex questioned, throwing him a dirty look. "Seriously, I'm fine! I can protect myself!" _

_"__Clearly, you don't. If it wasn't for me, he would've hurt you. Or worse, he would've killed you." Isaac truly sounded worried about such thing happening to her. Alex backed away from him, but he pulled her arm, causing her to turn around with a roll of eyes. "Stop being so difficult. You know I'm just trying to protect you, Ally." _

_"__I don't need your protection." Alex uttered, giving him a dangerous look. "Nor do I need you to call me Ally. Don't you ever call me that again, you hear me?" _

_"__Or else what?" Isaac questioned, raising an eyebrow in a challenging tone._

_Alex took that as a challenge, of course, and raised her hand up in the air. Next thing she knew, it flied towards his face and her skin collided with his – probably not in the way he would've wanted, though. Instead of looking angry or pissed off, Isaac simply smirked at her. Next thing they knew, their lips had been connected, and his hand had been placed on her waist while the other one played with her blonde locks. Alex had no idea of what was happening, but she didn't want it to stop anytime soon._

* * *

"Well, because I don't wanna stay here with you forever!" Liam grunted, not knowing what else to tell her. _Really, dude? That's the best excuse you could come up with?_ Alex looked seriously pissed off and offended, but he honestly didn't mean it like that. In fact, it was quite the opposite. He enjoyed being accompanied by her. Actually, he enjoyed it a lot, even if they weren't put in the best circumstances. "Or until we die, at least."

"Oh, well, thanks a lot! It's nice to see that you enjoy my company so much." She sarcastically remarked, running a hand through her wet and tousled hair. "Frankly, there are other places where I'd rather be as well, but surprise, surprise! We're here. And we need to deal with it." 

Liam rolled his eyes, turning around to start climbing again. Alex muttered something under her breath along the lines of 'you stubborn little shit' and 'why does no one ever listen to me?' She observed him as he began escalating the well, once again. Brick by brick, effort after effort, but still it wasn't enough. At least not yet.

After a while, his hands started shaking, and Alex already knew what was coming next. His hands and his feet started slipping with weakness, and Liam fell down, once again. This time, Alex actually had time to get away from the center of the well, otherwise he would've fallen right onto her, again. Liam remained under the water for a few seconds, and when he finally came to the surface, he was fuming out in rage. "Come on!" The werewolf roared, punching the nearest stones. He immediately backed away, groaning in pain.

Meanwhile, Alex rushed towards him, gripping his hurt hand rather gently. "Hurting yourself won't make anything better." She whispered, caressing his wounds. They would heal soon, either way. She just didn't want to see him like that.

"Actually, I think it will." Liam admitted, looking into her expectant blue eyes. She was so beautiful, especially with the light of the moon illuminating her features. He couldn't help but admire her. "My dad said that, when kids get angry, they deal with it in one of two ways." Alex sent him a questioning look, telling him to go on. "They either hurt themselves or they hurt someone else."

"Or…" Alex trailed off, trying to think of the right words. "You could find an anchor. Something that brings you back when you've gone too far or lost yourself." Liam looked down at their tangled hands, watching as she caressed him softly. "When you're losing control, when you can't control your powers… find an anchor. It could be anything – a feeling, a thought, a mantra, a person. So long as it brings you back to whom you were before. An anchor, you know?"

Liam nodded, taking a deep breath. "I think I get it. Wait… what about you? What or who do you have as an anchor?"

Alex thought about his question for a few moments. "Control is still a difficult thing for me, but my anchor…" She trailed off, choosing the correct words. "My anchor is definitely my father."

"Why?" Liam questioned, curiosity evident in his expression. He didn't want to be too nosey, but he truly felt curious. Plus, he wanted to know more about her. "I mean, why him?"

"Because of the way he looked at me when he saw what I had become…" Alex trailed off, looking down to avoid his burning stare. "I didn't want to see him looking at me like that ever again. Like I was some kind of monster." Liam nodded in agreement, understanding exactly what she meant. "So, to avoid being seen as monster by my own father, I tried to find an anchor. And my father happened to be the one to help me clinging into humanity."

Liam placed his hand on Alex's cheek, making her look up at his eyes. "You are not a monster."

"Neither are you." Alex drilled, noticing him glaring down in doubt. "I mean it. Sure, you can be an ass sometimes, but you're not a monster. Not a little, not at all, Liam."

Liam chuckled, still looking down. "Thank you… for believing in me."

Suddenly, there was a ridiculous amount of pounding in her head, letting her know that the poison was starting to work its way through her system rather progressively. Liam didn't look so good either, because he started coughing. "We're getting worse." Liam choked out, receiving a dry look from Alex. "We need to get out of here, Alex. Now!"

Alex nodded, shutting her eyes in pain. She tried to focus on something else, trying not to collapse before they even got to be saved. That is, _if_ they were going to be saved. The probabilities kept on decreasing at every second that went by. She wanted to have some faith, but such thing wasn't easy to achieve, taking into account that they were dying slowly inside a well, which was located in the middle of nowhere. "Alright, let's go. This is our last attempt." Alex announced, taking a deep breath. "Make it or break it, right?"

Liam whirled around and fixed her a smile. Nodding with his head, the werewolf took her hand and pulled her up with him. Slowly, they started climbing that hellish hole again. Alex had lost count of how many times she had done that today and failed at escaping. Her father was going to be worried sick when he found out about what was going on. Worse than that, she wasn't even sure if she was going to see him ever again. After all, they were in the middle of nowhere, poisoned by a rare type of wolfsbane and night had already fallen.

The odds certainly weren't in their favor. Alex looked down at the climbing that they had already done and cringed. She only hoped they'd be able to make it to the top this time. Otherwise, she didn't know if they were going to last much longer inside that well. "Are you hanging in there?" Liam questioned, bits of worry and preoccupation evident in his voice.

"So far so good." Alex responded, glancing up to meet his expectant expression. "Let's see how it goes."

* * *

Violet was dead. She had been brutally ripped apart, but Scott couldn't decide if he felt sorry for her or not. After all, Garrett and this girl had been murdering supernatural creatures without an ounce of pity, much less of humanity. What happened to her… she had it coming, and he knew it. What increased his despair was the fact that the only living person – other than Garrett, who was now dead as well – who could have known about the place where Alex and Liam were being kept was now completely and utterly dead.

How the hell was he going to find them now? Scott couldn't even think about losing another friend. One who was so unbelievably close, not to mention. He couldn't let her die. He just couldn't. There had to be something else they could do! Scott didn't want to lose Alex, and he most certainly didn't want to let Liam die in the process.

From where Scott was standing, he could hear the fight between Chris and the Berserker still going on. Of course we all knew who was losing. Scott couldn't even bring himself to have a reaction of any sort because his only opportunity of saving Alex and Liam had gone completely down the drain. "No!" Scott heard Kate's voice, followed by an extremely loud growl. He heard the Berserker dropping Chris on the ground and after a few seconds, Scott heard Kate's footsteps becoming lower and more distant.

"Scott… Scott! Scott…" The Alpha werewolf forced himself to get up, listening to Chris's desperate whispers. He found the hunter and offered him his hand to help, assisting him to get up. Chris grabbed onto him, taking deep breaths of relief. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not gonna find them." Scott countered, looking down in disappointment. Chris analyzed his expression, and all he saw was pain, anger and hurt. Alex had been the only girl growing closer to Scott – other than Allison, and that was in very different terms of relationship, of course. When all hell broke loose, Alex was there to help him. She was always there. And so was he. The thought of losing this unbelievably close friend… it was like losing Allison all over again. And Chris could perfectly read that in his expression.

"There's still time, Scott. There's still time."

* * *

"Liam! I'm slipping! Oh God, I'm slipping again!" Alex screamed out, feeling one of her hands skidding down the stone. There was nothing else she could do, other than pray. The influence of the wolfsbane was getting heavier and more ruthless, if that was even possible. Liam didn't look okay either, but he was hanging in there, unlike Alex, who was now hanging by a thread.

That thread seemed to break before Liam managed to grab Alex's hand, and down she fell. Liam sighed and jumped down as well, knowing that she was going to give him a hard time now. Alex came to the surface of the water and sucked in a breath, growling in anger and despair. "I swear, if we get out of this hole of death, I'm gonna kick Garrett's ass so badly, he's not gonna know what hit him. Goddammit, we're gonna die here, aren't we?" She started rambling much to herself, not acknowledging the fact that Liam was watching every move of hers. "We've tried to climb this up a million times and we fell every time we attempted to escape! We're gonna die. Oh, we are so going to die."

Liam couldn't listen to her negativity anymore. He needed to do something about it. "Alex, shut up."

"No, I'm not gonna shut up, Liam!" Alex grunted, turning around to look at him. She ran a nervous hand through her blonde hair, leaving it all nicely tousled. "And you know why? Because I'm scared. I'm scared of dying here, in this awful place. I never died before, and I don't intend to!"

Liam rolled his eyes. "Seriously, just shut up, Alex!" Before Alex could say something about it, Liam pulled her closer to him, grabbed her face between his hands and placed his lips on hers, kissing the negativity and anxiety out of her. Alex's eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't pull away from him either. She ended up closing them, enjoying the way their lips connected so easily. Without realizing it, Alex pushed him against the stones, growing more aggressive as they kissed. One of her hands travelled through his hair, while the other one remained on his cheek, caressing it lightly. Liam's right hand landed on Alex's waist, pulling her as close to him as humanly possible, while his left hand played with her wet blonde locks.

They broke the kiss to catch their breaths again, but remained close to each other. Alex leaned her forehead against his and looked into his eyes, pleased to see that it had been reciprocated. Liam's eyes sparkled with excitement and achievement. He had finally had the nerve to kiss her, and he couldn't be happier about it. "So, are you going to do that to me every time I start talking too much?" Alex questioned with a teasing smile.

"Probably." Liam remarked, placing a light kiss on her lips before looking into her beautiful blue eyes. "Will you allow me to?"

"Didn't I do that already?" Alex questioned, smirking satisfactorily at him.

Liam chuckled, and for a few moments, all they did was observe each other's features. Then, and only then, it hit them that they needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Sure, they needed to have a serious conversation about that kiss, but right now, their lives were more important than that. "Come on." Liam announced, pulling Alex with him. "We need to try again."

Alex groaned in defeat, placing her hand on the stones. She started escalating the well with Liam by her side. Brick by boring brick, growl after growl, they managed to reach past the middle of the well. Alex glanced up and she could already see the moonlight shinning through the wooden beams. "We're almost there." She muttered, looking down. "Just a little bit more…"

"Alex, I don't think I can take it." Liam announced, starting to cough. He leaned his head on the stone and closed his eyes for a few moments, trying to regain some strength. Alex could already see his hands starting to slip from the rocks. _Oh no, not again!_

"Liam! Liam, look at me." Alex pleaded, trying to get him to open his eyes. "Look at me. You can do this! You just have to hold on a little longer! We're almost there."

Liam nodded, opening his eyes. Alex observed him carefully as he glanced up, his light green eyes changing into a weak golden yellow as Liam let out an extremely loud and extended scream. Any werewolf would've heard that, especially if they were in Beacon Hills or in its surrounding landscapes. Alex's ears ached with such loud noise, but she remained still, observing as he released that awfully loud scream. Hopefully, someone out there would hear him.

* * *

Chris held onto Scott, trying to read his expression. It was more than obvious that he was upset about not finding his friends. Scott looked down and sniffed, trying to remain calm. Just when it seemed like there was no more hope in sight for them, Scott heard a very distinct kind of growl – the kind that only werewolves would be able to hear if they were connected to each others. Scott immediately whirled around, channeling the sound to find out where it came from. He knew it was Liam. He was still alive! _Oh, thank God!_

"Scott?" Chris asked, sounding quite confused.

Scott closed his eyes, lowering his head. The sound carried on for a few more moments, until it finally stopped. "It's Liam." The Alpha werewolf revealed, turning around to walk away. "They're still alive. There's still time to save them!"

* * *

Alex screamed out as she felt another wave of pain rushing through her body. Holding on was becoming harder at any second that went by – it was a miracle that she hadn't fallen yet. Liam was practically in the same state. The younger werewolf started coughing as he looked down at the climbing they had already done. He was holding onto the stones with only one hand, which seriously scared Alex to death. She looked down, taking a deep breath. "We're not gonna fall… we're not gonna fall." Alex repeated to herself, trying to continue the climbing. "Liam, we're not gonna fall. Not again, damn it."

They had practically reached the top of the well, but they were too weak to continue escalating it. Just when Liam thought there was no more hope for him – because his hand had slipped and he was about to fall – Scott popped out nowhere, grabbing into his arm before he could take his last fall. Alex's eyes widened in surprise, but a grin formed on her lips. "Scott!" She yelped, a little too happy. Scott acknowledged her, offering her his free arm to help.

Alex took it without thinking twice about it, allowing Scott to pull them both out of that well of death. When they were out of danger, the Alpha werewolf wrapped his arms around both of his Betas, bringing them closer to comfort them. Scott placed a kiss on Alex's forehead and smiled down at her. Then, he looked over at Liam, noticing he was a little taken aback and stunned. "You're okay, Liam." Scott mumbled, hugging the younger werewolf. "You're okay."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

**A/N: Hello, guys! So, I was able to update sooner than I thought, but I don't even know what to say about this chapter. Well, the good part is that they kissed, right? But no, it's not gonna happen that fast! They're not gonna jump into a relationship just like that, in case you were wondering. I don't like those type of Fan Fictions in which the girl falls for the boy, they kiss after a couple of chapters and BAM, they're madly in love with each other! Puppies, unicorns and flowers forever, YEY! No. Not like that. Just… NO. Things are gonna get a little more complicated, hehe. After all, if they weren't, where was the fun in that? Anyway, I don't know what to do about the next episode (Weaponized). I'll probably have Alex staying at home for the day to recover from the massive trouble she's been through during the last few chapters, haha. I don't know what to do yet. I'll think about it, alright? Maybe I'll put her in there with the gang, getting poisoned with them and everything. Seriously, poor girl. She already had her fair share of wolfsbane and other lethal components. I don't think she can handle anymore venoms, hahaha. But, if you guys think I should do it, please, leave a REVIEW with your opinion on said subject or about the chapter or story in general. Other thing that has been bothering me is… do you think Alex is becoming a Mary Sue? God, I sure as hell hope not… ugh. Please, give me your opinions, alright? I'm seriously worried about that. Anyway, see you all next time, sweeties! **


	14. The Virus

Alex's eyes snapped open and her first reaction was to cover her ears with her pillow in an attempt to stop that awful noise that kept screaming in her ears from continuing. Unfortunately, ignoring the problem was never the solution. Instead, she threw her alarm clock against the wall, finishing the job perfectly. The shewolf yawned, throwing the covers off her body. As soon as she got up from the bed, something hit her hard.

_Jesus Christ, the PSATs… _She immediately stopped in front of the mirror with a horrified expression. _PSATs today. The PSATs. Oh, my God! The PSATs! I didn't… I didn't even lay a finger on a book!_ And that's how the real fuss started. Alex started running around the room, trying to find her books. After all, her room was a complete and disastrous mess. When she managed to find them, she placed them over the bed, trying to gather all of her thoughts. _Okay, okay. You're cool, you're cool! Keep it together, Alexandria! _Her head was already pounding in the morning, which meant the rest of the day wasn't going to get any better. Fortunately, all she needed to do was drive over the school, complete the test and leave. Unfortunately, she had no idea on how she was going to finish the test, because she hadn't touched a single book! _What the hell am I doing with my life?_ Alex mentally cried, putting on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white sweater at the speed of light.

Alex ran into the bathroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth in a matter of seconds. She gathered all the locks of hair, even the most rebellious ones, and decided to make a ponytail. A ponytail that ended up being quite messy, but who cared about it? She certainly didn't. She ran back into the room to put on her black leather jacket and black combat boots. For last, she grabbed her books and ran down the stairs, straight into the kitchen, where she found her father eating a bowl of cereals.

"Good morning, dad." Alex breathed, opening the fridge to grab a liquid yogurt. She ripped off the top of it and shoved the content down her throat. "See you later, dad."

"Good morning…" Adrian replied, arching an eyebrow at his daughter. "Where do you think you're going, Alexandria?"

Alex was about to leave the kitchen when he asked her that question. She turned around slowly, sending him a desperate glance. "The PSATs, remember?" Adrian seemed a little confused, which only caused Alex to groan in exasperation. "I know! I didn't remember either! I was too drained last night to even care about them. And now I'm kinda late, so, we'll talk later!"

"Wait, at least let me drive you to the school!" Adrian interjected, getting up from the chair to turn the TV off.

"You don't have to." Alex responded, patting his shoulder as she placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Stiles picked up my car from the school last night. You don't have to drive me there."

"I know, but I want to." Adrian persisted, grabbing the keys. "No arguing, just let me drive you, alright?"

"Fine! Let's go, then! There's no time to lose." Alex exclaimed, throwing her free hand up in the air in a desperate action. "Jesus Christ!"

Adrian rolled his eyes, grabbing his coat. Seconds later, Alex and her father were inside the car, ready to leave. Adrian turned on the ignition, taking off towards the school. Alex started flipping through a few pages of her books, trying to assimilate everything she saw. She knew she would forget everything later. _I am so screwed!_ Alex thought to herself, biting on her nails. Adrian's eyes were mainly focused on the road ahead of them, however he couldn't help but notice how exasperated and nervous Alex was. "You didn't study, did you?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow in distrust.

"Nope." Alex uttered, popping out the 'p'. She didn't even dare to glare up at the disapproving look her father was giving her.

"Great!" Adrian cried, pressing his foot to the gas pedal a little harder. "These are the qualifying tests for the National Merit Scholarship and you didn't study at all. You're unbelievable. I mean, you wanna do something else with your life, right? Other than being a werewolf for the rest of it?"

"Of course I want to! What kind of question is that?" Alex exclaimed, running a nervous hand through her hair.

"The kind of question that demands a straight answer." Adrian clarified, his eyes landing on her for a few seconds before going back to looking at the road ahead of them. "You need to focus on school, Alexandria! You're a smart girl, but I can't afford to send you to college without a scholarship. So, please… do yourself a favor… forget about the supernatural problems for a little while and focus on your future, for Christ's sake!"

"Why do you always call me Alexandria when you're scolding me?" Alex questioned, scratching the back of her neck in confusion. Adrian rolled his eyes, taking a deep breath. He never thought that raising a teenage girl on his own would be this hard! She needed a mother figure in her life – someone she could talk to about school, friends, boyfriends, typical problems that women normally had! "And you know that, to actually focus on my future, I need to stay alive. And right now, with all the things that have been going on lately, that task keeps getting harder to achieve!"

Adrian sent her an astonished look, not too sure if he had heard her right, but continued talking anyway. "You know what? I'm not going to pester you about this anymore. You know I'm right! Just give the supernatural a rest and focus on your future for once, Alex! Come on, think of it! When this is all over, what will you have?" He rambled, raising one his hands up in the air while the other one gripped the steering wheel. Now, not only was he extremely irritated, he was also anxious for his daughter's life and future. "And look, I'm sure you'll pass!"

"Yeah… actually, I'm not so sure about that, dad." Alex chuckled, trying to ease the tension between them. Adrian glanced over at her, shooting her a deadly glare. "Oh, okay! No more joking! I get it. I'll try, okay? But I can't promise anything, because frankly, the future lies unsure and I didn't study for this."

Adrian sighed deeply. Fortunately, he wouldn't have to get any angrier with Alex because they had arrived to the school. He pulled up just in front of the building, turning to the side to observe his daughter rather carefully. To be completely honest, today she looked like a walking mess, but he wasn't going to tell her that. It would only make her even more nervous, and that's the last thing he needed in the moment. "Off you go, now. Don't let me down, okay?"

Alex swallowed thickly. _Thanks, dad. That's very helpful! You're not pressuring me or anything…_ "Sure. See you later." She nodded nervously, stepping out of the car. She took a nervous yet deep breath and approached the entry of the school, turning around to watch her father leave a few seconds later. Once he was gone, she entered the building, walking through a couple of corridors until she was greeted by a considerable amount of students, all organized on a queue. At the end of it, she spotted Scott, Stiles, Kira and Malia standing near the lockers. _Oh, thank God!_

"Hey, guys." Alex greeted nervously, stopping right beside them. "Are you ready to do this?"

"Hey, Alex." Stiles, Malia and Kira greeted in unison.

"Hi. I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Scott responded after whirling around to fix her an honest smile. "How are you doing today after last night's incident?"

"Uh, surprisingly well." Alex lied, glancing over at the others with a nervous smile planted on her lips. "But I'll probably have a major breakdown when I open the test booklet."

"Yeah, you and me both!" Malia agreed, letting out a nervous laugh.

"Where's Lydia?" Kira suddenly inquired, looking at all sides as if expecting the strawberry blonde girl to pop out of nowhere.

"She's took it her freshman year." Stiles responded, not giving much thought to it.

Malia pushed herself away from the lockers, turning to the side to glance over at Stiles with a serious expression on her face. "Does that mean I could have taken it some other time?"

"Malia, you studied harder for this than any of us!" Scott pointed out, trying to transmit her some reassurance and confidence.

"Plus, some of us didn't study at all!" Alex cried, letting out an extremely maniacal chuckle, throwing her left hand up in the air. Her friends immediately turned around to look at her with pointy looks and narrowed eyes. Her skittish smile immediately left her face. "What?"

"Very helpful." Malia countered, rolling her eyes lightly. "Besides, it doesn't mean I'm gonna do good."

"Well." Stiles quietly corrected, receiving an odd glare from Malia.

"Well, what?" Malia questioned, cocking her head to the side. She clearly didn't understand what he was trying to say.

"It's 'do well', not good." Stiles clarified, noticing she hadn't acknowledged his correction.

"Oh, God!" Malia exclaimed, completely and utterly exasperated. That certainly did not help her with her insecurities towards the test and common knowledge in general. She was still learning, after all. She spent too many years being a coyote – naturally, there were going to be some difficulties in becoming a human being again.

"Okay, okay…" Stiles's voice died down, knowing that there would be no point in arguing.

"You're doing this." Scott assured her, sounding very confident about it. "Because while we're trying not to die, we still need to live." Malia rolled her eyes lightly. She knew that Scott was right about what he was saying, but trying to live in between two distinct worlds wasn't particularly easy. "If I survive high school, I'd like to go to college. A good college."

"It's only three hours." Kira pointed out, trying to remain positive. "We can survive three hours."

"Exactly." Alex supported, patting Kira's shoulder. "I mean, what could possibly go wrong, right?"

* * *

_Stay calm, Alex. This is only a test._ A test that would allow her to win a scholarship, but since she didn't study at all, it most certainly won't. You _didn't study for this and now you're going to fail miserably at it, but still, there is no need to make a fuss about it_. Alex glanced over at Scott, watching him as he pressed his finger on the ink pad, marking his presence by leaving a fingerprint on a specific paper. _Alright, let's do this._ Then, Scott grabbed a pencil, accepting the test that the smiling teacher handed him. The boy nodded with his head, approaching Mrs. Martin, who grinned fondly at him. "Cell phone in the envelope, Scott. You'll get it back after the test."

The Alpha werewolf nodded again, placing his phone inside the envelope, like Lydia's mum had told him to do. He smiled at her one last time before walking away to take a seat. The shewolf intently watched as Kira, Malia and Stiles did the exact same thing. Then, it was her turn.

Alex pressed her finger on the ink pad and left her fingerprint on said paper, proceeding to grab two pencils. The teacher handed her the test and she took it with a simple nod. Without saying anything, Alex placed her cell phone inside the envelope Natalie was holding out for her. Lydia's mother grinned sympathetically at the girl. "Good luck, Alex." She whispered. Alex nodded with a smile and walked away to take a seat next to Malia, who sent her an extremely anxious look. Alex sat down and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

Alex shifted slightly to the side, observing Stiles as he peeked to the inside of the test booklet without even caring if the teacher would see him or not. She shook her head and smiled. "Please, do not open the test booklet until you are instructed to do so." _Ups!_ After all students had quietly taken a seat, the teacher got up from his chair to begin explaining the procedures. "This test is two hours and ten minutes. There will be two 25–minute critical reading sections, two 25–minute math sections and an essay writing portion that will last thirty minutes." Then, he turned to look at Mrs. Martin. "There are supposed to be two teachers monitoring this exam."

"I know. It's Coach… he's not exactly punctual." Natalie responded, sounding slightly nervous. "Uh, let me just try him again."

The teacher, Simon, nodded with his head and sunk back down in his chair, while Mrs. Martin went looking for Coach Finstock. Alex groaned, growing impatient and more nervous – actually, was that even possible? She looked at all sides, noticing that Malia was starting to grow impatient as well. She was trying to retain the things that she had learned, but most of them she still couldn't understand. She slightly turned to the side, observing one of the students tapping her pencil on the desk in an irritating beat.

Alex growled, burying her face between her hands. These two hours and ten minutes of test were going to be an absolute hell, she could already tell. Suddenly, Mrs. Martin entered the classroom, again. She looked extremely pale, for whatever reason. "I can't find him, but Mr. Yukimura is upstairs grading papers. Do you want me to try him?"

"We have to start. We can ask for his assistance during the first break." Simon responded, not giving much thought to it. Natalie nodded, glancing down at her giddy hands. The levels of tension in that classroom suddenly increased considerably. Simon glared down, starting the timer on his digital watch. Then, he announced: "You may now open your test booklets and begin!"

After that, the sound of pages being flipped filled the whole classroom. Alex grabbed one of her pencils and started reading the questions, widening her eyes at the amount of things she didn't recognize. _Great, this is just great!_ She started tapping her fingers on the desk, trying to use her deducing skills in her favor. If she had been sleeping, this would've been the perfect kind of nightmare. Unfortunately, it was plain and painfully real.

Noticing she wouldn't be able to answer the first ones, Alex skipped those. Instead, she started reading the questions ahead, but the same result haunted her. _This is your entire fault, Alex. Yeah, okay, yesterday you almost died, but you could've studied before that! Why didn't I study before? Why?_ She gave one look at one of the questions and rolled her eyes. _Now look at what you're doing. Exactly, that's right. You're not doing anything!_

Meanwhile, Malia was utterly confused. The were-coyote wasn't capable of deducing the answers, that's for certain. Malia knew that it wouldn't matter if she studied harder than others – she still wouldn't understand what she studied! The nerves started getting the best of her and she was forced to take her jacket off. Everyone around her seemed to understand what they were doing – well, except for Alex, whose face was pale and horrified as she glared down at her test, completely muddled. While the two girls searched for answers, Stiles saw one question in particular that made him drop the pencil he had between his lips, scratching his head in utter distress. He got stuck in that specific question for more than ten minutes before he carried on with the next ones.

Scott and Kira seemed to be doing just fine, unlike the others. The two supernatural creatures hadn't stopped scrubbing the pencil on the paper since the clock had started ticking. A few more minutes went by until something rather unusual happened. One of the students, Sydney, fell out of her seat. Everyone stopped what they were doing, turning around to look at the fallen girl. "Sydney!" Natalie immediately rushed over to the girl's side, grabbing her by the shoulders to help her getting up. "Are you alright?"

"Uh, I'm okay…" The girl responded slowly, not too sure about what she was saying. "I just got kind of dizzy."

Mrs. Martin looked down at the girl's wrist, her eyes widening in fear and confusion. "Sydney, how long have you had this?"

Sydney appeared to be just as confused as Natalie felt. How the hell did she get those horrible red rashes? "I… I don't know."

"Mrs. Martin, do I need to stop the test?" Simon inquired, getting up from his chair.

Natalie shook her head. "Uh, no. Uh, it's… it's fine." She helped Sydney back into her seat and approached the door, turning around. "Everybody stay in your seats. I'll, uh, be back in a minute." Then, she grabbed her cell phone and turned to look at Simon, giving him a specifically warning glance. "Nobody leaves the room."

Simon arched an eyebrow, but complied anyway. Alex and Scott shared a concerned look, but shrugged it off. _Something's definitely going on…_ The shewolf thought, glaring down at her test. She started tapping her fingers on the desk, turning to the side to observe Sydney's nasty red rashes. It was rather strange and unusual. Natalie seemed to think so too, because she flied out the door in the next minute. Alex decided to tune in on what was happening outside that door. A group of students were about to walk through the main entrance, but Natalie did everything she could to stop them from taking another step inside. "_Get back! No! Do not come in here! Get back outside!_" The next second, the boys were gone. Alex's eyes widened as she looked over at Scott, who had been listening as well.

Aparently, they weren't the only ones listening to the fuss, because all of the other students got up from their seats – against Simon's orders – and exited the classroom to see what was happening. Alex, Scott and Stiles followed the rest and saw Natalie approaching them, hints of panic evident in her voice as she spoke: "Back to your seats, now! Please!"

The students did as they were told, getting back inside the classroom. Scott was the last one, closing the door behind him. Alex gave him a concerned glance, but he didn't return the look. Instead, he glared down, focused on something else. "She's calling the CDC, Alex." Scott finally uttered, sounding just as concerned as the shewolf appeared to be.

"The Center for Disease Control?" Alex gulped a little. "Oh, shit. That means it's pretty serious."

"Yeah, it might be." Scott agreed, parting ways with her to go back to his seat, like Mrs. Martin had ordered.

After Lydia's mum finished the phone call, she came back into the classroom with an anxious expression. She rushed over to Simon, leaning forwards to explain what was going to happen next. A few more moments went by and Simon finally got up from his chair, sauntering towards the center of the classroom. He crossed his arms and sighed. "We're officially stopping the test. According to Mrs. Martin and what we've seen so far, we're facing a virus and we must take precautions. Therefore, we will have the CDC over to examine the situation at hands." It was almost immediate. The students started whispering among each others, discussing the matter, and possibly – no, most likely – starting to panic.

"No one comes in or out. Are we clear?" Natalie questioned, raising her voice a little to make herself heard.

The students carried on with their whispering, not answering Natalie's question. The woman sighed exasperatedly, exiting the room. Meanwhile, Scott, Stiles, Alex, Malia and Kira gathered up around one of the desks. Stiles looked at all sides, analyzing the students' reactions. This was going to be a very long day. "Any idea of what this is?" Malia questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." Alex shook her head, leaning back against the chair. "Hopefully, it's just a false alarm."

"The CDC is coming over, so I say it's pretty bad." Stiles added, chewing on his fingernails as his eyes travelled through everything in that classroom.

"Yeah." Scott nodded with his head, his eyes scanning the room. "And I don't think it's just a false alarm. Did you see that girl's wrists? This is pretty serious."

"Well, then, I guess we're the lucky ones." Malia deduced, crossing her arms. "We would hardly get sick, right?"

* * *

A team dressed in yellow hazmat suits came inside the school after a few more minutes of waiting. They walked through the main hallway, carrying all the necessary material to set up the quarantine. Even though Alex knew that werewolves and other supernatural creatures would hardly get sick – especially with human viruses – she was still worried, especially because of Stiles, who, unlike the rest of the group, was still only human.

"Come on." Stiles gently put his arm around Alex's shoulders and pulled her back into the classroom, where Kira and Malia already sat.

"I don't like this, Stiles." Alex muttered, continuing to look back. She watched as Lydia's mother started walking away with Scott right by her side. "I get really anxious with things like this."

"Yeah, I can see that." Stiles countered, patting her shoulder lightly. "But you're a werewolf. And werewolves rarely get sick, much less with human viruses. You should know that by now, Alex. So, try not to think about it, okay?"

"It's not me that I'm worried about, Stiles!" Alex replied, looking into his beautiful brown eyes. After a few seconds, he understood what she meant. "It's you."

"Well, then don't be, okay? I'm fine, seriously!" Stiles grinned reassuringly at the girl, but she wasn't too convinced yet.

"Hey, what do you think of all of this?" Kira questioned when they took a seat next to the two girls.

Stiles scratched his chin, pondering the question for a couple of seconds. "I bet they're thinking smallpox."

"Not likely." Simon, the teacher, jumped into the conversation, causing the heads of the four teenagers to snap back in his direction. "Smallpox was eradicated worldwide in 1979. We've only managed to completely eradicate two viruses in history. The other one was rinderpest." He paused, looking rather thoughtful about it. "It killed cows."

"So, we should be comforted by that, right?"

"Unless it's something worse." Simon replied, not giving much thought to it. There was something about him and the way he talked that Alex couldn't quite understand. She couldn't put her finger on it. Well, at least not yet. He seemed unbelievably calm for a person who could easily catch such virus.

"Well, that certainly is reassuring." Alex commented sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever it is, they're taking it pretty seriously." Malia commented, her eyes drifting towards the windows. From where she was sitting, she could see and hear everything that was happening outside. "There are a lot of cars and trucks out there."

"_We're doing the best we can_." Malia and Alex heard Sheriff Stilinski's voice coming from the outside.

"_I wanna know more about what's happening, Stilinski!_" Alex's eyes widened at the sound of that familiar voice. "_Where's my daughter?_"

"_She's inside with Stiles, Scott, Malia and Kira. That's all we know for now. They'll start taking blood samples in a few minutes._" Malia and Alex shared a concerned look, both tuning out of the adults' conversation to focus on their situation. Blood samples? They needed to find a way of getting out of that one. _Urgently_.

"Your dad's with them." Malia informed Stiles, her eyes landing on Alex next. "And so's yours, but you must've heard what they were talking about."

"Yeah, I did." Alex nodded, getting up from the chair. "I'll call him. He'll start freaking out if I don't."

"Yeah, we should probably do that." Stiles agreed, jumping up from the table to approach the small box where the envelopes with the cell phones of the students were being kept.

"Don't bother." Simon interrupted, causing both of them to stop in their tracks. "They would have shut off any access to all outside communication by now. No cell service, no WiFi. No one starting a panic." Alex's eyes narrowed towards the man, but she kept her mouth shut. The way this man talked… it almost seemed like this whole situation amused him. "Looks like we're all just going to have to wait here and see what happens."

"Well, isn't that wonderful?" Alex turned to the side, growling in anger. "This is like my worst nightmare. We were supposed to be taking the PSATs but we're not, and now we're stuck in the school with an unknown virus that, for all we know, could wipe out the entire human race. _And others… _if possible_._" She sunk back down in the chair, placing her chin on the back of her hand.

"Exaggerating much?" Stiles raised an eyebrow, moving to sit on the desk once again.

"You know me, Stiles."

"Well, I have to say, this isn't how I pictured my Saturday either." Kira added, giving Alex a weak smile.

"Yeah, I know!" Malia agreed, looking over at the two girls. "And I guess the only good thing that came with all of this was the fact that we didn't have to continue the tests."

"Oh, God! Tell me about it." Alex breathed, recalling her previous problems. "It was almost painful not to know those answers. I would've failed miserably if we had finished the tests."

"Yeah, and believe me: you're not the only one."

* * *

"Guys, have I ever mentioned how much I hate needles?" Alex asked, biting on her nails rather nervously. She seemed to have that awful habit of complaining about everything. That and biting her nails until there was nothing left. "Because, I don't think I have. So, here it goes: I hate needles!" Kira turned around and gave her an understanding look. She could relate to that, but apparently, not as much. "I think I might hate them more than the name _Ally_, and that's actually pretty hard to accomplish."

"Just calm down, okay?" Malia sighed, giving her an exasperated look. "We'll get you out of this one."

"I'd appreciate that." Alex nodded, looking over at the outside to ignore those terrible objects.

"Plus, it's not like you're going to pass out or anything, right?" Malia questioned, slightly muddled.

"Oh, don't underestimate my hatred for these things." Alex cringed, watching one of the doctors extracting a small portion of blood from one of the students with said instrument. "Just because I'm a werewolf, it doesn't mean I can't pass out. And trust me... those things are making me quite dizzy."

Kira and Malia shared a laugh, but it immediately died down. Alex could sense Malia tensing up at the growing silence between them. "Guys." She finally uttered, causing both girls to turn around to look at her. Kira had a curious expression on her face, and so did Alex. "Do you ever get the feeling that Scott and Stiles aren't telling you everything?"

"Uh, what do you mean?" Alex questioned carefully. She only hoped that Malia wasn't talking about what they had been hiding from her – Peter being her biological father, that is. She would totally flip out if she found out that everyone knew about it, except for herself.

"Like they hide stuff!" Malia clarified, putting a stupid smile on her face.

Alex and Kira shared a slightly concerned look. "I think if they did, they'd probably have a pretty good reason."

Malia's smile quickly left her face as she let out an irritated gasp. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Do you know what they're hiding in the bag under Scott's bed?"

Kira's eyes widened, but it wasn't because of the hiding-the-bag part. "What? No! I've never been under Scott's bed! Or in it. Just on it… wearing clothes!"

"Jesus, Kira, no one's accusing you of doing those things." Alex pointed out with a maniacal laugh. "Talking like that, you actually sound guilty of _something_."

Kira's eyes widened, understanding exactly what she meant. Malia simply stared at her, completely dumbfounded. She couldn't care less about the personal activities of Scott and Kira! She just wanted to know what the hell was inside that bag! It was killing her not to know what it was.

Before Alex could make any more remarks on the subject, Kira's turn to have the CDC team taking a sample of her blood had finally arrived. "Kira Yukimura." The doctor announced, causing the girl to immediately turn around with a nervous smile on her face. "Are you feeling alright, Kira?" The Asian girl nodded progressively, grinning skittishly at the woman. She suddenly glared down at the needle that the doctor had just grabbed, her smile completely gone by now. "I don't like needles either. I promise, it'll be fast."

Kira nodded, folding the sleeve of her sweater. She extended her right arm and the woman approached her, placing the cotton over the place where she was going to put the needle. Alex's eyes narrowed towards the scene and she felt sweat dripping from her forehead. _How come Kira's the one with a needle on her arm and you're the one almost passing out because of it, Alex?_ The shewolf thought to herself, rolling her eyes. Before she could pass out for real, Alex saw Kira giving the doctor a small electrical shock before she attempted to perforate her skin with the needle. The doctor immediately dropped said instrument on the floor, rushing out of the school with her coworkers by her side.

"Kira!" Alex shook the girl's shoulders, who continued staring at the path they'd taken with dazed eyes. "Kira! This is our opportunity! Let's go!"

Kira snapped out of her sudden daze, following the girls as they rushed through the corridor. Just as they were turning around the corner of the hallway, someone else was doing the exact same thing. Being the usual klutz, Alex bashed against that person, but she didn't feel nearly embarrassed when she noticed that it was only Stiles. "Are you guys okay?" He immediately asked, going straight to the point.

"Yeah." Malia immediately confirmed. "Why? What is it?"

"It's Scott." Stiles answered, pulling Malia and the other two girls with him. "He keeps changing and he can't control it. That's why I asked: are you guys okay? You're not feeling anything weird?"

"I don't think so." Alex replied, looking down at her hands. "I think I'm okay."

"Yeah, we're fine." Malia insisted, grabbing onto his arm.

"Take us to him, Stiles." Alex pleaded, sounding extremely worried about her friend. "Now."

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own my OCs: Alexandria Miller and her parents – Adrian and Catherine. **

**A/N: Hello, guys! So, what did you think of the first part of Weaponized? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it meh? Please, let me know what you think about this! Since today I don't have much to say, other than the usual things – forgive me if you notice any writing mistakes because I was very tired when I wrote this down; don't forget to leave a REVIEW; blah blah blah – I just wanted to add that I absolutely adored the latest episode! Monstrous, it was. I gotta say, man, Scott's loss of control really shocked me! He resembled a lot to Deucalion and even Peter. Nevertheless, I enjoyed it a lot. Another thing that I wanted to say was: for those who watch Doctor Who… what did you think of Deep Breath? Oh, my God! I swear, I think I fell in love with Capaldi! I mean, I love Smith and Tennant a lot, but come on! You have to admit it! Capaldi was hilarious, and I loved it! I can't wait for more. I hear we have daleks in the next episode… well, bring it on, bitch! Okay, I'm deviating from the subject, sorry. ALRIGHT, since I don't have anything else to say, I'll just stop talking. See you all next time, my loves! **


	15. The Cure

"I can't make them go back!"

Alex glared down at her shaky hands, observing her long and pointy claws remaining exactly the same even after she attempted to make them go back to normal. "Neither do I! What the hell is happening to us?" Scott's eyes continued shifting from his usual brown color to the Alpha red eyes that they all had grown to know.

"Obviously, the virus is affecting the three of you in a way that it won't hit any human being." Mr. Yukimura deduced, observing every single one of them carefully.

"You guys have to stay out of sight." Stiles suggested, crossing his arms as he watched his friends rather intensely. "We have to quarantine you from the quarantine."

"Yeah, but where?" Kira jumped into the conversation, turning to look at Stiles with a nervous and preoccupied expression. "I mean, what if they get violent? Like on a full moon."

"We shouldn't stay in here." Scott breathed, looking over at his friends. "Not in the locker room."

"Well, a classroom isn't going to hold us either." Alex sighed, leaning against the nearest wall. She could feel the sweat starting to form in her body and face. Their situation was obviously becoming more aggravated. "We need to find another place. A place where no one will be able to find us."

"What about the basement?" Kira offered, shooting the others a questioning look.

"Too many ways out." Scott muttered, lowering his head slightly. He shut his eyes, trying to regain some control of himself. Scott could practically feel the sweat dripping down his neck, leaving a slightly wet trail behind. "We need something secure. Somewhere nobody can find us, like Alex said."

"The vault." Stiles uttered after a few moments of thinking. Scott looked up again, sending him a warning glare. Stiles's eyes flickered towards Malia, but he continued. "The Hale vault."

Scott nodded with his head anyway. What other choice did they have? "The Hales always have an escape route. Like their house! There has to be another way in."

A few minutes later, they all gathered around the desk in Coach's office to analyze some blueprints of the school and its surroundings. Alex placed her hands on the table, inhaling deeply. By now, she could already feel the virus working its way through her system. Clearly, the same thing was happening to Scott and Malia. "This is where the school sign is, so, the vault's got to be right about here." Stiles announced, pointing at that specific spot on the building plan.

"I suppose, if there's a second entrance, it would probably be accessible from the basement." Mr. Yukimura added, analyzing the whole plant.

"It's probably somewhere in this hallway." Stiles pointed again, emphasizing the place. "West corridor." Right after he indicated the specific spot, Stiles stumbled forwards, clearly losing his balance. As if snapping out of her daze, Malia immediately pulled him up with one hand, making sure he wouldn't hurt himself or something like that. "Whoa!" Obviously, the virus was affecting him as well. Stiles pulled up his sleeve to reveal the same nasty red rashes that they had seen in Sydney's wrists.

"It's happening to you too." Kira's father said, watching him carefully. "You're getting sick. You all are."

"I don't feel sick." Kira protested, raising an eyebrow in distrust.

"I think it's affecting you differently… neurologically." Mr. Yukimura said, digging his pocket with his hand in a search to find something relevant. He took out a folded piece of paper, which soon they figured out it was her test. "I found your test answers here in a pile with the others." While saying this, he unfolded the paper, placing it on the desk for the rest to see. Alex's eyes widened. Most of the answer marks were outside the bubbles. Kira and Scott shared an extremely worried look. _Oh boy… this isn't good_.

A little while later, Scott, Stiles, Alex, Malia and Kira were descending the stairs that would lead them to the basement. Knowing that there would be a secret door somewhere, they all started looking for something less… common, on the walls. The group scattered around the perimeter, searching through everything in any sign of a secret door. Their search didn't last long, luckily, because Stiles found the lock surrounded by an enormous triskele marked on the wall behind the shelf. "Hey, guys. Over here." Stiles called, drawing their attention. "Look at the cracks in the wall. It's like the entrance outside – it only opens with claws."

"Anyone's claws?" Alex questioned, not too sure about that.

Scott glared at her, shaking his head a little. She immediately understood what he meant. Of course, if the lock was going to open, it would definitely be with the claws of a Hale. And Malia happened to be a Hale. She just didn't know about that. Scott and Stiles shared a concerned and unsure look before their eyes landed on the were-coyote. "Uh, Malia… can you try?"

Alex mentally slapped herself. "Why me?" Malia asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why can't you or Alex do it?"

"Uh, remember when I said I couldn't get them back in?" Alex raised both hands, showing Malia her unbelievably human and common nails. "Well… now I can't get them out. So, I guess you'll have to do it."

"Yeah, exactly." Scott agreed, nodding with his head. "We don't have control."

"Okay, I'll do it." Malia complied, taking a step closer to the three. "But first, tell me what you've been hiding from me."

_Oh, shit! _Alex and Kira both shared a preoccupied look, but tried to remain calm. "What?" Stiles's voice came out as a frightened whisper. He looked over at Scott, silently begging him for his help. Scott shook his head, not knowing what else to do about this situation.

"I know you're trying to protect me, but I can handle it." Malia spat, trying to make everything simpler. Instead of easing their situation, she only made it more awkward. Scott and Stiles shared another worried glance, both scratching their heads as they looked down. _Okay, that's not helping, guys! Somebody needs to tell her the truth._ "I know I'm on the list!"

Everybody looked at the other way, trying to hide their relief. "Yes…" Stiles managed to say.

"So, how much?" Malia asked, tilting her head to the side.

"How much what?" Stiles scratched the back of his head, feeling slightly confused.

"How much am I worth?" The were-coyote inquired, certainly not ready to give up on this yet.

"Four million." Scott simply responded, sending her an understanding look. Malia appeared to be slightly shocked with such quantity, but did her best to hide it from the others.

"Are you okay?" Stiles questioned, noticing her shocked and confused expression.

Malia snapped out of her sudden daze, shaking her head a little. "Yeah!" She replied, glancing over at Kira and Alex, who expected a worse reaction than that one. "Scott's worth twenty five, Alex's worth fifteen and Kira's six. They'll take you guys out way before me." Having that said, Malia walked past the three of them, approaching the entry of the vault.

"Whoa, thanks." Alex commented sarcastically with a roll of eyes. "That's one hell of a theory you've got there."

"Believe it or not, Alex, that's progress." Stiles assured her, patting her shoulder gently. "That's progress."

Malia placed her claws in the specifically required places and watched as it blazed a couple of lights. Using her strength, she turned it to the left, and then to the right, until the door opened for them. After they walked inside, the door immediately closed behind the group, like they had never been there in the first place.

"So, what now?" Alex asked, turning around to glare at her friends. "We stay here and do what?"

"All we can do now is wait, I guess." Kira responded, taking a few steps further into the vault itself. Her eyes travelled through those old walls, wet floors and dusty corners. It was an interesting place, to say the least. It had so much history and value, and Malia would inherit it all because she was a Hale, after all.

"Great… so, I'm stuck with two couples." Alex groaned, slapping her forehead. Kira's eyes immediately widened at Alex's statement, while Scott sent her a killer look. "Why are you looking at me like that, Scotty?" She asked innocently. The Alpha rolled his eyes, shaking his head a little. "It was just a small payback, my dear friend."

"How is that payback?" Scott questioned, furrowing his brow. "I never said anything to Liam."

"Well, that night before the scrimmage started, you teased me about him." Alex clarified, punching his shoulder gently. "And do I need to remind you that Liam's a werewolf? A werewolf with super hearing and keen senses, remember?"

"Well, what makes you think he'd be interested in listening to our conversation?" Scott questioned with a daring smirk. Alex's mouth hung completely open, and she didn't know what to answer him. Honestly, though. Why would Liam listen to them? Or, to her, for that matter. Why? She was nothing to him, right? And that kiss… he was just trying to get her to calm down… right? Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding or something. "See, I totally caught you there, Alex. Did something happen between you guys yesterday? You two were weird when we went back to the animal clinic to see Deaton."

"Nope, nothing happened." Alex lied, popping out the 'p' of 'nope'. Honestly, she wanted to tell her friends about their heated kiss, but she didn't even know what that said kiss meant, for starters. Somehow, she would be proving to Scott that he was sort of right about them all along. "We were just scared of dying… that's all."

Stiles and Scott shared a look, and Kira took a deep breath, relieved that they weren't talking about her relationship with Scott. If talking about Alex and Liam was already slightly awkward, talking about herself and Scott would have been disastrous. "You know, I don't believe that. But I'm not gonna say anything else." Scott finished, giving her a teasing smirk.

"Yeah, you better not." Alex spat, sending him a roll of eyes. "Jerk."

Scott's amused smile immediately left his face after he felt a wave of pain running through his body. He sat down on a huge box made of metal while Kira started pacing across the area, desperately running her hands through her hair. Stiles and Malia decided to sit down as well. The were-coyote ended up leaning her head on his lap. Stiles started cradling her, caressing her face gently, which caused her to close her eyes for a few moments. Alex leaned against the nearest wall, allowing herself to slip down until she was on a sitting position.

"You know, this is where it all started." Stiles suddenly said, pulling everyone out of their thoughts. "That's where the money was." He pointed at the vault next to Scott, which caused the other boy's head to snap in its direction. "A hundred and seventeen million in bearer bonds."

"How do you even change bearer bonds into cash?" Kira asked curiously. The Asian girl picked up a jar of something and observed it carefully, possibly wondering what sort of herbs were those.

"In the bank, I guess." Stiles replied, glaring down at his almost-sleeping girlfriend. "They just let it sit here the whole time collecting dust. You know bearer bonds are basically extinct?"

"Why does it matter?" Kira questioned, sitting next to Scott. Clearly, she wasn't aware of the money problems Stiles and his father had been having since the Eichen House incident. Alex knew how hard it was for Stiles to see his father barely managing to pay the bills. He somehow felt powerless and wanted to do more to help him.

"You know how many problems that money could solve?" Stiles answered by asking another question.

"For you?" Kira guessed, not having to think hard on the subject to reach that conclusion.

"Me. And my dad." Stiles responded, tilting his head to the side. "The Eichen House and MRI bills are crushing him."

Kira looked down, not knowing what to say. Alex had heard all of that before, and it still weighed down on her a lot. If she could, she'd help them, but her situation wasn't particularly better. "Mom does this thing… she writes down all the items in our budget, and how much they cost, then she adds them all up and figures out how long we have until… we lose the house." Scott uttered, sighing deeply. They were all in bad situations, after all. For a few moments, silence ruled in that room. That is, until Alex decided to interrupt it.

"Okay... enough with this conversation." Alex finished, trying to ease the tension between them. "We need to figure out what the heck is happening up there, guys." Without giving them time to answer, Alex got up with some difficulty and approached the exit door of the vault. She leaned against it, focusing on her werewolf senses. She started listening to those voices above them and focused on finding two familiar ones. "I think I heard Lydia. She's talking to your father, Stiles."

"_My mom's in there. What's happening?_" Lydia exhaled, sounding extremely preoccupied.

"_We're working on it._" Sherriff Stilinski responded, using the same tone.

"_What about Scott and Stiles? And Alex?_" Lydia insisted, pressing the issue. "_Malia, Kira. They're all inside. We need to find them._"

Alex continued listening to what was happening up there. There were a lot of people out there, waiting for any news on the sick students. Alex could hear some of them, but the rest was just an immense blur of unknown voices. She noticed Scott and Stiles joining on each side of hers a couple of minutes later. Scott leaned against the door, inhaling deeply as he closed his eyes, focusing on what was happening above them. "Anything?" Stiles asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"They're looking for us." Alex reported, turning to look at him. "Someone's going to have to go out there eventually."

Scott and Stiles nodded in agreement, both looking over at Malia and Kira. Malia had woken up and wasn't feeling so good. The virus was working its way through her system progressively, and it wasn't good. Kira was sitting next to her, trying to transmit some calmness to the other girl. "We need to tell her the truth about Peter." Scott whispered at last, knowing it was a delicate subject.

"Scott's right, you know? She's going to see the rest of the dead pool eventually… and she's not going to be too happy to know that we didn't tell her." Alex agreed, looking over at the were-coyote with worried eyes. Even though sometimes they had very distinct ways of thinking, Alex knew how betrayed Malia would feel if she found out that they all knew and nobody had been brave enough to tell her about her real father. "It's gonna get bad."

"Yeah? Well, try to remember that Peter is the one name missing on that list. Which either makes him incredibly lucky with the benefactor… if she finds out about him, she's going to go to him. You know she is." Stiles responded, waving his hands up in the air. "And then, he's going to twist his way into her head like he does with everyone. Including us!" The shewolf looked down – she knew he was right. Peter was a manipulative psychopath, and she couldn't deny it. "We let him walk around like nothing happened, like he's one of the good guys… Scott, Alex! He's not one of the good guys. If she finds out about him, she's gone. That's probably what he's waiting for and if he wins, we lose."

"We're already losing." Scott pointed out, sharing a look with Alex.

"And by the way, don't you think she deserves to know the truth?" Alex argued, trying to reach an agreement. "Look, we all know Peter's a psychotic nutjob, and we all have seen how dangerous he is. Despite that, Malia shouldn't be left in the dark, not knowing the truth. Look, I know she spent most of her life being an animal, but don't you think she'll see him for what he truly is? I mean, it's pretty obvious to everyone. He's a killer, a sociopath. And you're right, if she finds out about him, he's going to use his daughter for his own benefit, but I think… she has a right to know… she has a right to choose between right and wrong. She needs to deal with it, and frankly, so do we. She's not like him, guys."

"You're both right and wrong." Scott admitted, looking at his two best friends. "Malia's unpredictable, Alex. We never know… she might end up choosing Peter."

"Why would she choose him over us?" Alex asked, looking over at the girl. "We saved her, we helped her. She knows she can trust us. And if she doesn't, she should. We're her friends, Scott!"

"We're her friends, but Peter's her real father." Stiles pointed out, scratching the back of his head. "Did you forget about the part where he is a psychotic nutjob, a killer, a sociopath? He knows how to twist his way into a person's head. He's done that before, and he'll do it again."

"Fine!" Alex screeched, rolling her eyes. "You're right, but I still think we should tell her. She deserves to know." With all the frustration, Alex ended up covering her face with her hands, and she soon realized that her fingers – well, her nails mostly – were bleeding black blood. "Guys." She warned, looking down at her hands. Scott's horrified eyes widened as he noticed the same thing was happening to him. "You were right. We're already losing, aren't we?"

Stiles and Scott nodded with their heads, both leaning against the hard and cold door of the vault. A few minutes later, Kira approached them. She had helped Malia lying down and she was now peacefully asleep. "Okay, guys. What do we do now?" Kira asked, observing them expectantly.

"This isn't just people getting sick." Stiles deduced, raising his two hands up in the air in a frantic way. "For you, guys, it's worse. A lot worse. That means… this isn't just a normal and human virus. People aren't just getting sick. This is another assassin."

"How many assassins are out there?" Alex asked frustratingly.

"We found a tape." Scott revealed, giving her a concerned look. "It was basically explaining about wire transfers, visual confirmation and other required things to continue down the list. Alex, if the money's good enough, it could be anyone, for all we know."

"That's comforting." Alex mumbled, crossing her arms tightly.

"So, what's the plan?" Kira questioned, leaning against the door.

"I'm gonna have to go out there." Stiles pronounced, turning to look at them. From where he was standing, Stiles could perfectly see his sleeping girlfriend. "You guys stay here while I go out there for a while. This is another assassin and we need to figure out a way to stop him. This virus isn't just gonna affect your senses… it's gonna kill you, guys."

"You're right." Alex agreed, nodding with her head.

Stiles gulped, silently approaching Malia. While he made his way towards his girlfriend, the rest decided to sit down. Stiles needed to warn her, or else she'd wake up later and notice his absence. And he knew what she would think if she didn't know where he'd gone. She would probably think that he'd left her behind – which is something he'd never do to her, or anyone he cared about. "Malia." Stiles called as he bent down in front of her. "Malia." The boy reached out for her forehead, probably checking if she had fever. He brushed her hair from her face, stroking her soft skin. Then, he caressed her arm gently, causing her eyes to open slowly. She hummed in response, struggling to stop herself from closing her eyes. "I gotta leave for a few, okay?"

"Where are you going?" Malia asked.

"Whatever's happening, it's worse for you guys." Stiles clarified, rubbing her arm leisurely. "That means it's not just people getting sick. It's another assassin." Malia sighed, glaring down. She didn't want him to leave, at all. She wanted to have him there by her side, taking care of her. She eventually nodded, placing her hand on his knee. The disappointment she felt didn't leave her face, though. Noticing this, Stiles decided to offer her his jacket. It wasn't the same, but it was something. "Here." After taking off his jacket, Stiles put it around her shoulders, squeezing them lightly.

"You're coming back, right?"

"Yeah." Stiles replied as a smile escaped through his lips. He petted her face kindly, pushing a few strands of hair away from her eyes. "Yeah. I'd never leave you behind."

She breathed loudly, smiling at him. That's exactly what she had told him during their search for Derek back in Mexico. She would never leave him behind. Stiles nodded lightly, placing a tender kiss on her forehead. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, once again grinning. He kept his serious gaze on her, but eventually had to pull away. Stiles got up and stepped away from her, their hands lingering together until they eventually broke apart.

Stiles stepped out of the vault, the door closing behind him. Malia sniffed, trying to control the tears that were forming up in her eyes. She leaned back down again, tugging on the jacket to feel his smell around her, as if he was still there. The girl ended up closing her eyes a little while later.

* * *

"Malia!" Alex's eyes immediately snapped open as she heard Scott's voice echoing through the vault. Her vision was terribly blurred, but she could still make out a few features. She saw Scott struggling to get up, but she didn't understand why – that is, until she saw Malia holding a piece of paper. She unfolded it, setting it in front of her. Scott remained still, waiting for some sort of reaction. Of course, she was holding the third part of the dead pool, which contained her name – her real name. That's why he was so worried. "Malia?"

Malia looked up, her eyes completely lost. She started panting, and Alex could sense her sudden feeling of panic. "I can't see!" Malia reported, blinking her eyes as if that would change the rising tide. "I can't see anything!"

Scott seemed to understand how she was feeling, because he raised one hand, looking at it. Alex blinked a few times, trying to clear her vision, but it wasn't getting any better either – it was only getting worse, wasn't it? "Oh, God…" Alex muttered, glancing down in attempt to actually see her hands. She could make out the color of her skin, and she could recognize the black blood dripping from her nails, but she couldn't see any more details. Her vision was slowly fading. "We're going to die, aren't we? This thing… this virus… it was meant to kill us, wasn't it?"

"It must have been. But we're not going to die." Scott objected, furrowing his eyebrow in confusion. His vision was vanishing at every passing second.

"Says who?" Alex lied down again, shutting her eyes tightly. She couldn't bear the thought of having no vision at all. She would rather have her eyes closed. It was a more appropriate darkness than the one forced upon them. "What if there's no antidote for this thing? Are we all going to die this horrible death? We're blind, now! My insides hurt… every bone in my body hurts. And I know you feel the same way!"

"We're not going to die!" Scott insisted, trying to transmit her some sort of assurance.

"I'm sorry if I can't be positive about this, Scott." Alex mumbled, turning to the other side facing the wall. "I'm so sorry."

Even though Scott didn't say anything else, Alex knew he understood why. Since the beginning of this semester, the shewolf had almost been killed twice, and counting. Problem was, the assassins were going to keep coming at them, and they wouldn't stop at anything to get what they wanted. _Someday, someone out there is finally going to succeed_.

Malia started struggling to get up, using a huge metal box to support her weight. Scott supported himself by grabbing the walls, trying to find some guidance among such sudden blindness. Alex started crawling to find something solid that she could hold onto, but she continued that way for a little while. Kira crawled too, but, unlike Alex, the girl met a wall and managed to get up, even though she was weak, in the moment. "What's happening to us?" Malia asked in a panicked tone.

"We're dying!" Alex exclaimed, as if it hadn't become obvious to the others yet.

"Scott… I… I can't see!" Kira shouted, using the same panicked tone used by Malia before. "I can't see!"

* * *

"Still a bit feverish, Mr. Stilinski. But you should know something: the virus doesn't kill humans. You'll get better." Simon explained, pointing a gun at Stiles's back in order to keep him from doing something. "So, don't you think you should tell me where they are? Shouldn't one of you get to live?"

"I think I saw them in the library." Stiles lied. "Or it might've been the cafeteria. It was definitely one of those two."

Simon's expression remained hard and cold. He was not to be trifled. "I'm going to count to three, and then I'm going to kill you."

Stiles turned around in a brave and fearless way. He had already been through so much – did he really think a gun would scare him? He had seen and done things that Simon wouldn't be capable of imagining! Stiles was possessed by a purely evil spirit and had his life threatened so many times! Did this man really think a gun could scare him? "You think you can scare me?"

"No, I think I can kill you." Simon replied, not giving much thought to it. It was clear that he wouldn't mind killing a few people to get what he wanted. "I just thought the countdown would make it more exciting. So…" He paused, holding the gun to Stiles's forehead. "One… two…"

Simon didn't get to finish counting, because a fire was shot, and it wasn't in Stiles's direction. The assassin's body fell, completely lifeless. Stiles tried his best not to panic at the sight of the man being killed right in front of him, but he failed at it. His face was covered by Simon's blood, and he even spat some of it. From behind the fallen body, Stiles caught a glimpse of a person wearing a hazmat suit. Soon, he figured out it was Scott's father, much to his surprise.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Stiles asked, his voice dark and scared.

"Stiles, listen! I got a call from Melissa. I don't know what it means." Agent McCall announced, stepping closer to the boy. "She said there's an antidote. It's in a vault. Reishi mushrooms."

"Wait, what in the vault?" Stiles questioned, trying to maintain calm. He was still very shocked with what had just happened.

"It's in a jar on one of the shelves!" Agent McCall continued explaining, while Stiles focused on listening to him rather than losing his grip. "She said to tell Scott! It's in the vault!"

Stiles nodded with his head, understanding what he needed to do to save them. In the next second, he took off on a run to save their lives. Time was running out, and he needed to be quick, otherwise they were all going to die without the antidote.

* * *

"Hey, SCOTT!"

Stiles's voice startled Alex, who had fallen asleep. It sounded like he was so far away from them, when the only thing separating him from the rest of the group was a door. Her eyes snapped open but once again, she was greeted by darkness. Complete and total darkness. "Scott! In the vault, in there with you! It's called Reishi mushrooms! Scott? SCOTT! OPEN THE DOOR! It's in there with you! It's in a jar; it's on one of the shelves!" Alex heard pounding on the door, but there was nothing they could do. "SCOTT! Scott! Can you hear me?"

Alex heard Scott dropping on the floor next to the door, as if he had finally given up. On the other side of the door, Stiles had fallen down as well, imitating Scott's actions. "Reishi! Scott, I saw it. In a jar, on one of the shelves…" Kira whispered, trying to crawl. "Reishi…"

Alex had mentally given up as well. She was ready to accept her destiny, when something suddenly hit her hard. "Scott..." She pleaded, her voice cracking a little. "Scott! Remember when Gerard said Deucalion may have lost his eyes but wasn't always blind? Because he could see when he was…" She trailed off, sensing a wave of pain rushing through her.

"…when he was a wolf!" Scott finished, realizing what she wanted him to do. The Alpha werewolf struggled to get up, his eyes snapping open as they changed into that perilous red color. Now, he could see! Kira was lying on the ground, and so were Alex and Malia. If he didn't find that jar now, they would all be dead soon. He staggered towards the shelves, noticing an unusually bright object in front of him. Scott pulled himself up the shelf, barely managing to knock the jar over. "No!" Scott gasped, noticing that his hard work had been in vain.

Luckily, as the jar broke and its content landed on the floor, the dust that had been created from it shattering was enough to spread the cure around them. The dust slowly reached Malia, Kira, and Alex, as it reached Scott as well. Alex closed her eyes, inhaling the cure and letting it heal her.

A few moments later, Scott and Alex managed to open the door of the vault, both werewolves stumbling forwards against their friend. "Stiles." Alex pronounced, wrapping her arms around him in relief. She tugged on his shirt, inhaling his human smell and… was that blood on his shirt? "Thank God!"

"_Alex! Where's Alex?_" Alex heard a familiar voice asking about her with rather concern. It was her father. "_I need to find my daughter!_"

She hugged Stiles one last time before pulling away. "I need to go find my dad." She announced, placing her arm on the wall to help her getting up. "I'll come back later. I just… I need to see him."

"Sure. Can you walk?" Scott questioned, using his usual concerned tone.

"I'm healing now, Scott. So, yeah, I'll be able to walk." Alex promised, sending him a fond smile. "Plus, my boys and girls are fine now. My work here is done." Scott and Stiles chuckled softly, watching her walk away from them slowly.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I wish I did, though. I only own my OCs – Alexandria, Adrian and Catherine Miller. **

**A/N: Hello, sweeties! How have you been? What did you think of this last part of Weaponized? Meh, I don't know what to think either. Alright, since today I don't have much to say on the subject, I'll just add that I'd be thrilled if you guys left any REVIEWS about the chapter or the story in general. Other than that, I'd like to apologize about writing mistakes… I know I've made some, but I'm a bit too lazy. I hope you forgive me, hahaha. About the reviews… guys, if you didn't enjoy this, at least be kind. See you all next time, my loves! **


	16. Mildly Jealous

Alex and Kira stopped right in front of Scott's porch, waiting for him to open up his door for them. Alex was holding a bag with a computer inside, just like Scott had requested. Kira was about to knock on the door again, when Scott opened it with a nervous smile on his face. "Alex, Kira. Come in." Scott stepped aside, allowing the girls to come inside.

Alex and Kira entered Scott's kitchen with him right behind them. Alex immediately met a pair of beautiful light green eyes analyzing her figure, and, at that moment, she could only think of the amazing kiss they shared when they were trapped in the well. _Stop it, Alexandria!_ "Hi." Alex greeted shyly, fixing Stiles and Liam a small smile.

"Hey." Liam replied with the same smile. The same thoughts crossed his mind at that moment. _What the hell am I doing?_ He mentally asked himself, not being able to stop himself from looking at her. _She's older than you! Get a grip! Stop it!_ "Is everyone here?"

"Everyone… except Malia." Stiles answered, glaring down at his restless hands. After what happened last night, Stiles had been trying to talk to her, but she had been ignoring his every texts and calls. After Alex searched for her father and chatted with him to clarify everything, she went back for Scott and Stiles, and they explained what happened right after she left. "And Lydia. But she had Banshee things to do."

"Malia's still not answering your calls?" Alex asked, already knowing the answer to that question.

"Nor any of my texts."

"She'll come around eventually, Stiles." Alex assured him. "She'll understand that what you did, you did it to protect her. Malia just needs a little time to process the truth."

"Yeah, I know." Stiles agreed, not really listening to her. On one hand, he knew Alex was right. On the other, he was too worried to even pay true attention to what she was telling him. He knew that he needed to give Malia some time to think about what she discovered about her true origins, but the thought of his girlfriend joining Peter made him feel sick. He would do just about anything to stop that from happening. "Alright, guys… let's get down to business."

Kira and Scott shared a look, smiling at each other. Alex gazed down, avoiding Liam's burning stare. They needed to have a serious conversation urgently or the air between them would always be tensed up and awkward – just like right now. "Is three enough?" Kira asked, watching as Alex placed the computer she brought on the table next to the other two.

"It depends on how many cameras they have." Stiles responded, placing both hands on the table. "But I think so."

"Are we really doing this?" Liam inquired, still thinking that it was a very bad idea.

"We're doing it." Scott reassured him, using his usual confident and reliable tone. "Tonight."

"But isn't it kind of dangerous?" Liam persisted, clearly not familiar with their usual plans. Alex had seen all that there was to see. She had to admit it, though. From all the plans they had made so far, this one could be the worst and most idiotic idea they've ever come up with. But she couldn't complain. In the end, it was probably the only option.

"It's incredibly dangerous." Stiles said, not giving much thought to it. "And borderline idiotic."

"Jesus, you think?" Alex scoffed, earning a roll of eyes from Stiles. "Try mediocre and dreadful."

"Have you guys done something like this before?" Liam questioned, honestly terrified of knowing the answer to his question.

"Something dangerous?" Stiles offered, raising his hands up in the air in a frantic manner. "Or something idiotic?"

"I think it's a yes to both." Kira breathed, resting her hands on the table.

"You don't have to be a part of it if you don't want to." Scott added, knowing that Liam wouldn't be the kind of guy to give up just like that. One thing he had been noticing since Alex arrived to the kitchen was that Liam appeared to be really taut. It made him wonder if something had actually happened between them when they were trapped together. Alex wasn't particularly better either – her eyes wandered towards him occasionally, and when their eyes met, both looked at the other way, like it didn't happen. It was somewhat unsettling to watch.

Liam's eyes travelled towards Alex again, and he stiffened even more. "I'm not scared."

"Then you're borderline idiotic." Stiles winked at him, patting the other boy's shoulder mockingly. Then, he turned to look at Scott with a warning expression. "If we do this, we don't know what's coming for us. You know that, right?"

"How do we even know something's definitely coming?" Kira asked, slightly curious to know his theory on the subject.

"Because the tape from Garrett's bag said visual confirmation required." Scott replied, glaring down at the three laptops placed on the table.

"Simon said the same thing." Stiles added, waving his hands up in the air. "He couldn't get paid by The Benefactor until he had proof that you guys were dead."

"So, the idea is, what if you kill someone on the dead pool, but you can't send the proof?" Scott offered, knowing that it was a terribly dangerous idea. Although it was bad, it still needed to be done. They needed to know who the hell this Benefactor was. Alex's nerves had been wracked to no limit with everything that had been happening lately, and so had everyone else's. It needed to end.

"You don't get paid." Kira deduced, sharing a small smile with Scott. _Those two are up to something, I can tell!_ Alex thought, observing their exchange of glances.

"But how does that get us any closer to The Benefactor?" Liam asked, still a little bit confused with all of this.

"He still needs to know if the target is really dead." Scott answered, receiving an understanding nod from the younger werewolf.

"Especially if it's someone high on the list." Stiles added, raising one hand in the air.

"So, if he wants visual confirmation…"

"…he's going to have to come get it himself." Scott finished the theory.

"I still don't like this." Alex admitted, shooting Scott an extremely worried glance. The fact that Scott was putting his life in danger, not knowing what was going to happen to him, made her feel even more nervous and worried about the plan. It was a really idiotic and dangerous idea. "We've had bad plans before, but this is the worst so far."

"I know, but it's the only thing that might work." Scott objected. "It's going to be okay, Alex. Trust me."

"Oh, I trust you, Scott." Alex responded, patting his shoulder gently. "It's just this plan… it's really bad."

After preparing the computers for what they were going to do, Stiles excused himself and left, saying he needed to go talk to Mr. Argent. Alex and Liam stayed with Kira, Scott and Noshiko – Kira's mother, who had come to help them with their next procedures. Alex was basically a nervous wreck, worried that something bad would happen to her best friend. She tried her best not to think of it, but it wasn't easy to ignore the probabilities. Scott, Alex, Liam, Kira and Noshiko walked upstairs towards Scott's room. While Scott lied on his bed, Alex and Liam remained by the door, observing their Alpha as he looked at the ceiling, mentally preparing himself. With Kira and Noshiko by each side of his bed, Scott observed as Liam started pacing across the room, assimilating what was going to happen next.

"Are you guys totally sure about this?" Liam asked, scratching his chin rather skittishly.

Kira glanced down at Scott and smiled at him. "I think Liam's kind of nervous. Maybe you should tell him it's going to be alright."

"It's going to be alright." Scott assured, not even bothering to take his eyes off of Kira. She smiled down at him and touched his arm softly.

"So, you've done this before, right?" Liam questioned Noshiko, continuing his nervous pacing around Scott's room.

"I've seen it done." Noshiko responded, crossing her arms.

"Is that just as good?" Alex inquired, slightly scared of what would be her answer.

"No." Noshiko replied simply, not even caring that being honest would only cause them to panic even more.

"Mom, you're not inspiring confidence." Kira warned, sending her a nervous glare.

"Good! This is a terrible idea." Noshiko argued, glaring sharply at her daughter.

"Amen to that." Alex muttered, looking down at her giddy hands. Liam rolled his eyes, taking a few steps back towards Alex's direction. He continued sauntering across the room, starting to make Alex even more nervous and shaky. She approached him, placing her hand on his shoulder as her blue eyes met his light green ones. "Hey. Liam, calm down… it's gonna be okay."

"How can you be so sure?" Liam almost whispered, his eyes landing on her lips for a couple of seconds before looking up at her bright blue eyes.

"I'm not. But you have to calm down. It's not helping." Alex replied, placing her other hand on his cheek, caressing it gently. "Please?"

Liam nodded, and much to Alex's surprise, the werewolf grabbed her hand, intertwining their hands together. Alex glared down at their tangled fingers and tried her best to hide the sudden happiness and relief that came over her. Liam grinned when he noticed a small smile appearing on her lips. "Put your hand over his heart." Mrs. Yukimura suddenly instructed, approaching the bed. Reluctantly, Kira placed her hand on Scott's chest, but he grabbed it before she could start.

"Hold on!" Scott exclaimed, his eyes shifting between mother and daughter. "What happens while I'm out? Am I gonna feel anything?"

"It might feel like you're dreaming." Noshiko responded, fixing him a small and nervous smile.

"Good dreams or bad?" Scott questioned, sounding slightly alarmed and terrified.

"I suppose it depends on you." Noshiko answered, offering him a sympathetic look.

Scott nodded, still not too reassured. It needed to be done, so, he decided to lie down again. This time, he allowed Kira to place her hand over his chest – specifically where his heart was supposed to be – and she started using her powers on him. Scott sucked in an extremely deep breath, overwhelmed with the sudden feeling of pain that came over him with the electrocution. Alex squeezed Liam's hand out of panic, scared to see her best friend in so much pain. Liam appeared to be very terrified, but he didn't let it show. Gently, he put his arm around Alex's shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

Although she appreciated the gesture, _a lot_, she still couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening. After a lot of screaming, Kira finished electrocuting Scott. She stepped away from him with a mildly affected expression on her face, grabbing her cell phone. "Okay, I'm gonna call an ambulance now." Kira announced, exiting the room. Noshiko went after her, noticing her daughter's expression wasn't exactly a happy one. It shouldn't be, either way.

Alex let go of Liam's hand, approaching the bed. Scott's eyes were closed and his hands were grasping the covers with rather force, yet there he was, unconsciously lying on his bed. "Kira did… _it_, seconds ago and he looks so dead already." Alex commented, turning around to look at Liam with sad eyes.

Liam nodded in agreement, approaching her carefully. Despite the situation at hands, he felt the need to talk to her about what had happened when they were trapped together inside that well. After all, he spent the next day thinking and rethinking about it. "Listen, Alex… can we, can we talk?" He asked nervously.

Alex swallowed thickly, already knowing what type of rising tide was coming on her way. "Uh… sure… go on, then. Shoot!"

Liam scratched the back of his neck, glaring down as he gathered all of his thoughts back together. Alex looked at him expectantly, scared to know what he wanted to tell her. "Look, about what happened in the well…" He trailed off, still not too sure of what to tell her. He just knew they needed to have this conversation or he'd definitely lose his mind.

"It's understandable." Alex finished, fixing him a convincing smile. The type of smile that would convince Liam and herself. What was she thinking, anyway? "I mean, I was totally freaking out! I was scared that we were going to die and I know that sometimes I talk too much. Way too much. You were just trying to help, right? Totally understandable, eh?"

"Uh… yeah!" Liam blinked at her, certainly not expecting that attitude. "That's exactly what I was gonna say."

"Great!" Alex squealed, feeling a heavy pain in her heart. "No hard feelings, then? It's all cleared up. It didn't mean anything, right?"

Before Liam could answer, Kira stormed into the room, interrupting their not-so-pleasant conversation. Alex looked away, trying to avoid any more eye-contact with Liam. "Okay, so, I've called an ambulance, and it's on its way over. All we need to do is tell the story we've practiced."

Alex nodded, faking a smile. "Fantastic." She mumbled, speeding out of the room. That had been a dumb move, no doubt about it.

* * *

"I still hate this plan." Melissa confessed, wiping out some of the remaining tears from her face. After being told about the supposed death of her son, Melissa made the perfect impersonation of someone who had just lost her world – which was what would happen if she ever lost Scott. "I mean, this is pretty significantly terrifying. He looks dead."

Noshiko fixed her an understanding smile, extending out her hand. "Give me your hand."

Melissa turned to look over at Stiles and Alex, searching for their opinion. They both sent her assertive looks. "It's okay."

Scott's mother complied, placing her hand over Noshiko's. Kira's mother placed Melissa's hand over Scott's heart, causing the woman to gasp a little at the feeling of her son's skin being so cold. "Wait for it." Noshiko instructed, observing Melissa's expression. After a few seconds, a weak heartbeat was heard.

Melissa felt it, which caused her face to brighten up a little bit. "Is that enough to keep a werewolf alive?"

"Enough for an Alpha." Mrs. Yukimura responded with a small smile.

"How much time do we have?" Melissa asked, glaring down at her unconscious son with concerned eyes.

"Forty five minutes."

"What happens after that?" Melissa inquired, cocking an eyebrow.

"I bring him back the same way." Kira answered simply, nodding with her head.

"No. I mean… what happens if he stays like this for longer than forty five minutes?" Melissa insisted, looking over at Alex and Stiles. They both glanced down, nervously scratching the back of their heads. Obviously, no one had told her what would happen to Scott if he stayed like that for longer than the time that had been mentioned.

"No one's told her?" Noshiko demanded, observing every single one of them.

"What?" Melissa persisted, curious and slightly scared of knowing the truth. "What happens after forty five minutes?"

"He dies."

* * *

"_I'm here._" Mr. Argent's voice came through after Stiles answered his call. The three computers were resting over the table of one of the hospital rooms, prepared to monitor the cameras. After having everything prepared, they would be observing everyone else's moves, especially the less common ones. "_You ready? Try it now._"

Stiles complied, pressing a certain button. All the images transmitted by the cameras appeared on the computer. Every single one of them. All they needed to do now was wait and see if The Benefactor would come to collect the so required visual confirmation. If not, the whole plan had been in vain and Scott put his own life in danger for nothing.

"Okay, now it's all set up. Great." Alex turned around, walking towards the door. "Uh, I kinda need to go to the bathroom right now. Kira? Wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm good." Kira replied, looking into one of the screens without much interest.

Alex let out a nervous laugh, followed by a killer look. Kira immediately tensed up, knowing that Alex wasn't going to stand by and hear 'No' as an answer. "Okay, I'll ask again: do you mind coming with me to the bathroom right now? Please?" Although her voice was sweet and gentle, her tone was awfully dangerous.

Kira's eyes shifted between Liam and Stiles, who observed Alex with confused expressions. "Sure…! We'll be back in a minute."

"Or two. Or maybe three." Alex corrected with a nervous smile.

Stiles and Liam shared confused looks but shrugged it off. Alex took that as a cue and pulled Kira out of that room. The shewolf took a deep breath and dragged the Asian girl as far away from that room as possible, pulling her into the bathroom. After she closed the door behind them, she leaned against it, taking an immensely long and extended gasp. "Okay…"

"What's going on?" Kira asked, approaching Alex.

"It's really stupid because we're in the middle of a crisis, but I thought I needed to tell this to someone because otherwise I would blow up or spontaneously combust!" Alex exclaimed, running a nervous hand through her blonde hair. "But, before I do that, I need to ask you something."

"Okay… sure." Kira nodded, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"So, uh, picture this: you and Scott shared a passionate kiss and…"

"Whoa, what does Scott and I have to do with all of this?" Kira immediately interrupted, sounding slightly panicked that Alex brought up such subject. "We only kissed once... or twice. But definitely no more than that. It was just that, you know? Just kissing."

"I know you guys kissed, okay? Don't even bother to cover it up, Kira. Scott told me." Alex shrugged it off, not giving much thought to it. "But that is so not the point here! The point is… if you guys kissed and then one of you told the other that it was understandable and that it didn't mean anything, what would you do?"

Now, Kira was even more curious. "Who did you kiss, Alex?"

"It wasn't me. Well, it was me, but I wasn't the one who kissed first." Alex corrected, starting to feel her cheeks becoming hot. "He… that person, kissed me first and I might have slightly kissed him back, but that's not the point here. The point is... I might've slightly put him in the friend zone, you know?"

"Well, did you want to put him in there?" Kira asked, furrowing her brow when she noticed that phrase didn't sound good in her ears.

"No! Yes! Maybe. I don't know! I kinda panicked!" Alex yelled, slapping her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Come on, Alex! Tell me! Who is he?" Kira questioned, bouncing a little. It was more than obvious that she was excited to know who this boy was. Somehow, she had the feeling she knew who it was, but then again, Alex was slightly unpredictable. _With Alex, you never know._ Kira thought to herself, internally chuckling.

"Well, you see… he may or may not be one of our friends…" Alex mumbled, glaring down at her feet.

Kira's eyes widened in excitement. "Oh, my God! It's Liam, isn't it? I've seen the way you guys look at each other. It's definitely him!"

"Yes! And, oh my God, keep your voice down!" Alex hissed, even more panicked than before. "He's a werewolf, for God's sake! You know he could hear us from a mile or more!" Kira immediately nodded, remaining quiet for a few moments. "Okay, so, what do I do now?"

"First, you need to figure out how you feel about him." Kira suggested, patting her shoulder. "Which, by the way, it's not going to be too hard because you clearly have feelings for him."

Alex shrugged it off, looking down at her nervous hands. "I don't know, Kira. I mean, I barely know him and I already told him stuff so personal that I only shared with Scott and Stiles. I'm pretty sure I'm losing my mind, like seriously! I mean… it's clear, isn't it? After Isaac, I guess I must've lost my sanity."

"Don't say that." Kira warned, leaning against the door. "You're just dramatizing. You're not crazy."

"Well, let's hope not." Alex muttered, stepping away from the door. "Anyway, we should get back. They're going to start wondering why it's taking us so long."

Kira nodded, stepping away from the door to open it. She knew that it was better not to put too much pressure on Alex right now. She needed time to figure out what she wanted, even though deep down it was already clear that what she wanted was right there, in front of her. She wanted _him_.

In two minutes, the girls were back at the room. Apparently, nothing much had happened so far. Liam had leaned against the wall while observing the three computers, analyzing their screens in an attempt to find any sudden changes. Stiles was standing up next to the right side of Liam, glaring down at his phone with a thoughtful expression. "Are you going to give her a call or not?" Alex asked, leaning closer to Stiles to observe the ID number. It was Malia's, obviously. Kira joined them seconds later, moving to stand next to Liam's left side.

"Yeah, well, I was thinking about it." Stiles mumbled, looking down.

"Go on, then. Call her." Alex encouraged, patting his shoulder. "She probably won't answer, but you won't know unless you try, right?"

Stiles nodded and shot her a small smile, stepping away from the rest. Alex approached Liam but remained silent, observing the several images that the cameras provided. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, noticing he hadn't even moved or looked at her. _I shouldn't have said those things to him…_ Alex thought, mentally slapping herself.

After Stiles came back with a slightly saddened expression, Alex wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. Obviously, Malia had ignored his call. Before Alex could comfort Stiles and tell him that everything was going to work out fine, one of the cameras started having a malfunction. Eventually, the image went completely gray, making it impossible for them to see what was happening. "Is that supposed to look like that?" Liam asked, already knowing the answer to his own question.

"No. No, it's not." Stiles responded, sounding slightly alarmed.

"Where is that?" Kira questioned, leaning forwards to observe the gray image.

"The roof." Alex replied, mildly dazed.

"Someone's gonna have to check it out." Stiles warned, completely hating the fact that one of them had to go up there and see if everything was okay, which probably wasn't, taking into account that the camera had stopped working out of the blue.

"I'll go!" Kira announced, not giving much thought to it.

"Whoa, whoa! This might not just be a malfunction!" Stiles almost yelled, throwing his hands up in the air in utter preoccupation.

Kira pulled out her sword and gave him a small smile. "That's why I'm bringing this."

Liam's eyes shifted between Alex and Kira, and before he could even realize it, he yelled: "I'm coming with you!"

"Okay! And you're both coming right back. Immediately!" Stiles yelled at them, but they had already stormed out the door. Stiles ran his hand through his face and sighed deeply. "Kids."

Kira didn't seem bothered or thrilled to have Liam with her. In fact, she didn't even seem to care about it, _at all_. Alex, on the other hand, practically fumed out in utter anger, glaring daggers at the path they had taken while leaving. "What the hell was _that_?" She hissed, turning to look at Stiles with her eyes on fire.

"What was what?" Stiles asked, not understanding her point.

"He was practically bouncing up to go with Kira!" Alex pointed out, her eyes widening in anger.

"Why do you care?" Stiles asked, looking down at the other cameras.

"Well… because!" To be honest, Alex could only think of a good excuse, other than the fact that she felt slightly jealous – well, _slightly_ was an understatement. Stiles looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Because… I know that Scott likes Kira a lot and I think it would get complicated with Liam there too. Lord knows it already happened once."

"I see your point." Stiles nodded, glaring down at the computers. Only a few moments later he realized the real reason for Alex's sudden outburst. "But that's not all. Alex, are you jealous?"

"Who? Me?" Alex practically laughed at his face, but he didn't seem to believe her. "Oh, come on, Stiles! You know me better than that!"

"You _are_ jealous." Stiles stated, widening his eyes at his own statement. "And you like Liam!" It took him a little while to believe it, but the signs were right there in front of him. Still, it sounded so unreal! He couldn't help but narrow his eyes at her. "And you're jealous! Of Kira? Are you serious? Come on, we all know she's head over heels for Scott."

"Yeah, well, I thought Isaac was head over heels for me too and look at what happened. I'm not saying we're repeating past mistakes. No, no, not at all! I'm just…" Alex trailed off, glaring down at her hands. "I just… I need to go after them! That's it! I'll be right back."

"What?" Stiles hissed, running his hands through his hair as he watched her speeding out of the room without a second thought. "Alex, come on! Not you too!"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. I only own my OCs: Alex, Adrian and Catherine Miller. **

**A/N: Hello, guys! So, this chapter was really short, I know. I'm sorry about that. I must warn you of something, though. Since school is about to start (I haven't started it yet, but still), I guess I'll start posting less often, and I want to apologize in advance. Maybe I'll be able to update at weekends or even Wednesdays, so, I'd be thrilled if you guys told me what you think about that. Other thing I want to say is… I'm sorry if you notice any writing mistakes. I'm so freaking tired, but I haven't updated in almost four days and I felt the need to write, so… here I am with another chapter! YAY! Uh, what did you think of Alex and Liam's small moments? Don't worry, though. They'll probably go out on a date soon, when everything becomes less… dangerous, in Beacon Hills. Oh, my God! Did you guys watch A Promise to the Dead? I know I've hardly mentioned Allison in this story, but I was so… ugh, I don't know, shocked, that Parrish talked more about her than any of them did the whole season! And let's not forget that he didn't even know her. And Scott… oh Jesus… I'm terrified to the bone to see what's coming next. Either way… don't forget to leave a REVIEW, okay? I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you didn't, at least be kind about it. Haha. See you all next time, then! **


	17. Weird and Confusing

Alex ran up the stairs at the speed of light. The fact that they were too extended didn't bother her much, because her thoughts and emotions all revolved around one person only – Liam. The simple fact that he had chosen to go with Kira instead of staying back with them pissed her off to no end. She needed to fix this, urgently.

Although she was still a long way from the top of the staircase, the shewolf could hear what was going on up there. The transformer on the roof had exploded, knocking out the power in the whole building. Alex stopped running, listening to what was happening up there quite carefully. Unfortunately, they were not alone.

"_Looks like someone did something to it._" Alex heard Liam's voice. He sounded a lot more angry than terrified.

Alex heard heavy footsteps and loud growling. The scent of death lingered in the air, and she groaned in annoyance. It was too easy to recognize the smell of a Berserker! Especially when they were only around because someone else was – Kate Argent. "_I think somebody did._" Kira responded, taking out her sword. The sound of her blade being taken out caused Alex to jump in surprise. She immediately started running again, knowing that they were going to need her help.

When she reached the top of the staircase, she sprinted through the door, noticing that Kira was lying on the ground, slightly unconscious. Liam was shouting out her name, trying to wake her up, and the Berserker was approaching them slowly. They were utterly vulnerable, and Alex needed to do something to change the tide.

She ran for it like never before. With her sharp claws, she tried to rip the creature apart. Although she managed the make a few scratches on the back of that thing, the Berserker grabbed onto her smaller frame, throwing her against the nearest wall. Alex felt some of her bones breaking, but she wasn't ready to give up yet. Besides, she would heal. "Get out of here, Liam! Take Kira! I'll hold him off as long as I can!" The shewolf growled, her eyes changing into that perilous golden color as she made another investee towards the beast.

"I'm not leaving you behind, Alex!" Liam snapped at the blondie, glancing down at the unconscious girl lying down beside him. "Kira! Kira, get up! Kira! Kira, get up!"

With her pointy claws, Alex made a deep cut on its dark and exposed belly, but the creature grabbed onto her neck, lifting her up in the air considerably. She gasped for air and tried to set herself free from its grip, but it was useless. Without being able to use her claws against him, Alex threw him a kick with her right leg, knocking him back slightly.

Alex glanced back, watching Kira as she got up with Liam's help. "Guys, you should go. I'll hold him off!"

Kira and Liam shared a look, and he nodded at the Asian girl. "Go, Kira. Go and find Stiles! I'm staying with Alex. _We_ will hold it off."

"What? No! Don't be stupid!" Alex exclaimed, running a nervous hand through her blonde and disheveled hair. "Go with her, for God's sake!"

Liam rolled his eyes, and Kira nodded at him. "I'm staying, whether you like it or not." Taking one last glance at the pair, the Asian girl sprinted towards the door, leaving behind just the two werewolves. Alex growled something under her breath, shaking her head a little. She whirled around, running towards the Berserker, who was already making its way towards her. Fearlessly, she jumped on the creature, but this time, she didn't get as lucky as she did the previous times. The Berserker stabbed her torso with one of its antlers, tossing her to the side like a broken doll.

Watching this scene made Liam extremely angry and furious. The younger werewolf sprinted towards the creature, attacking it with all of his remaining strength and rage. Liam jumped up, his hazardous yellow eyes glowing as he threw himself at the Berserker.

In the meantime, Alex was struggling to get the antler out of her torso, but she was not succeeding. Her pale blue shirt was completely stained with her scarlet blood, and she was screaming like a mad woman, trying to get that thing out of her body.

Liam glanced back at her, the stinging pain of watching the girl he adored suffering like that. It only angered him more, and he took advantage of his growing fury, making another investee towards the beast. Apparently, it was not enough. The Berserker tugged on his collar shirt, throwing Liam against the nearest wall with such strength that part of it immediately gave in. Obviously, he was fed up with the two werewolves attempting to stop him from leaving the roof, so, at the first opportunity he got, he left.

"Well, there he goes." Alex whined, moaning in pain. "So much fuss for nothing."

Liam pushed himself up from the ground, staggering his way towards Alex, who had her back against the wall of the building. She had her eyes tightly closed, taking deep and quick breaths as she gathered enough strength to pull the horn out on her own. "This is gonna hurt like a bitch. Oh, God. Calm down, Alexandria." She mumbled to herself, glancing down with a pained grimace.

"I'll help you." Liam muttered, bowing down in front of the blonde girl. His sparkly eyes landed on her watery ones, and he placed a hand on her face, caressing it gently. Then, he placed the other one on the antler, preparing himself to pull it out. "Okay, let's do this. One, two…"

Alex pulled Liam's face closer to hers, capturing his lips in an anticipated and desperate kiss. Well, he surely wasn't expecting Alex to do that, especially after the conversation they had earlier, but he didn't pull away from her either! Noticing that having her distracted was the only way of proceeding, Liam ceased the moment to pull out the entire antler from her torso. Alex groaned painfully into his lips, continuing to kiss him, regardless the unbearable pain she felt. Liam threw the object to the side, placing both hands on Alex's face, deepening the kiss between them.

They continued to kiss for what felt like ages, getting lost in each other's lips. The feeling of happiness and fulfillment rushed through Alex like a flaming wave, and she couldn't get enough of it. She couldn't get enough of _him_. The blondie was healing rapidly, and the adrenalin that Liam was providing her was helping her with that.

When they broke apart, Alex sucked in a deep breath. Tears strolled down her red cheeks, but she kept a smile on her face. After they caught their breaths again, Liam decided to say: "You kissed me. Why did you do that?" His expression hardened a little bit as he recalled their conversation from earlier.

"Because I wanted to." She mumbled almost inaudibly. If Liam hadn't been a werewolf, he wouldn't have been able to hear that. But he was.

"Why? I thought you said it didn't mean anything."

"I lied."

"What?"

"You heard me. I lied." Alex repeated, placing a hand on his cheek. "Earlier, I panicked. I already knew what was coming, and I wasn't ready to have that conversation yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I've been where I am now, and bad things happened the last time."

Liam nodded, understanding what she meant. He didn't want to push her buttons because clearly, there was an entire story of which he was not aware. "Alright… will you be, soon enough?"

She nodded with her head, gulping a little. "Maybe. I don't know, Liam. I need time to think about this. I can't jump into conclusions before knowing if it's safe or not. Plus, we're in the middle of a crisis. Right now, I can only care about bringing Scott back. I hope you understand."

"I know, and I do. I understand, I just…" Liam glanced down, playing with the fabric of his shirt. He knew Alex was right. They needed to figure out who the Benefactor was, and they needed to bring Scott back. Liam knew that there were other priorities in the moment, but he felt a lump in his throat, and he needed to have _the conversation_ with her. "We'll talk later, then."

Alex nodded, glancing down at the wound in her torso. Luckily, it was healing fast. Liam jumped up, offering his hand to her. Gripping her wound with her right hand, she allowed him to pull her up carefully. Once they were at the same level, Alex leaned against the wall and watched him intently. "So, will I make it weird if I kiss you again?" Alex decided to ask, a small smile tugged on her lips as she poked him teasingly. She had no idea why she said such thing, but the words were already out there.

"Weird and confusing." Liam added, offering her a similar smirk. "But don't let that stop you."

Alex blushed considerably, glancing down with a wide open smile. Somewhere along the way, their serious conversation had turned into flirting. Alex didn't mind it at all, but she knew they were in the middle of a crisis. She brushed the improper thoughts off of her mind, focusing on what needed to be done. "We should go. We need to find the others."

"I second that. Come on." Liam grabbed onto her hand gently, pulling her along with him.

The two werewolves sprinted down the staircase, following the specific smell of death, evidently a particularly distinct characteristic of a Berserker. The creature couldn't have gotten that far, and if it did, it may have caused some serious damages around the hospital. Alex could hear people screaming and running through the corridors, probably looking for an exit. The lights flickered every so often, giving her the feeling of _déjà vu_. This wasn't the first time that Alex had been in the hospital with the lights off in the building and a psychotic supernatural creature wreaking havoc. She knew for a fact that it wouldn't be the last time. That town was too troubled to allow that.

Among the panicked screams and cries of human patients were the pained moans of Noshiko, Kira's mother. It wasn't long enough until Liam and Alex found Melissa and Noshiko in one of the corridors. Scott's mother was holding onto the Asian woman carefully while she lied down on the floor. Melissa was pressing the seriously wounded area, allowing Noshiko's head to lie down on her lap. Alex stopped running and bowed down in front of them, her eyes flickering in despair. "What happened to her?" She demanded, her voice cracking a little.

"One… one of the Berserkers." Noshiko's voice trembled as she fought to control the pain rushing through her.

"We need to tell Kira!" Liam interjected, placing his hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Then go!" Melissa commanded, clutching onto Noshiko a little tighter. "Go find her. Warn her, quickly!"

Liam pulled Alex up, dragging her along the hallway without giving her the time to protest. She thought about taking some of the woman's pain away, because she appeared to be in serious affliction, but there was no time for that. They sprinted through the corridors, picking up on Kira's scent.

Luckily, Liam and Alex found them. It didn't take them too long because they figured they would be in the morgue, bringing Scott back from his deep sleep. And they were right. Liam pushed the doors open, being greeted with the image of Kira kissing Scott. The Alpha werewolf was covered by one sheet only, but he was alive! He hadn't died! _Oh, thank God he's okay_! Alex thought, taking a deep breath of relief.

Kira and Scott broke apart, and the Asian girl glared back at the couple of werewolves standing near the doors. "What?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"It's your mother…" Liam trailed off, glancing down as Alex grabbed onto his hand tightly. "She's hurt."

Kira's formerly relieved expression changed into an extremely worried one, and the girl took off in a desperate run to find her mother. Alex glanced back at the path Kira had taken, shivering a little. Her eyes landed on Scott and, before she knew it, she had wrapped her arms around her best friend. She snuggled her chin on Scott's shoulder, forgetting about the fact that he was naked beneath that pale blue sheet. Smiling happily, she inhaled his smell. Truthfully, she had been afraid since the beginning.

Although their plan hadn't quite worked, at least now she knew he was fine. And alive. "Oh, Jesus…" She mumbled in relief. "Oh, Scott. Thank God you're alive. I don't think I could have handled your real death."

Scott chuckled softly, patting her back. "I know that, Alex. I know."

* * *

After watching Kira's mother being put in a helicopter to be taken to a hospital in Palo Alto, the shewolf drove Liam back to his house. His stepfather would be in the hospital until late due to everything that happened, and Alex offered Liam a ride. Scott, Stiles and Kira ended up leaving the hospital as well, and Alex knew that driving Liam home would be the perfect opportunity to explain a few things as to why she's been so… well, confused. Of course, he gave her some indications to the place, and soon they arrived to his residence. Alex pulled up in front of the house, turning off the ignition of her car.

Liam took off his seatbelt, but didn't make any move to leave. His quietness scared Alex considerably, and frankly, she couldn't find the proper words to start her explanation. She knew he deserved one, though. She couldn't leave him in the dark. "So, I guess…"

"I think we should…" Liam began, trailing off at the same time that she did. _Well, this is awkward!_ Alex thought, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. "You first."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, uh, well…" Again, Alex had no idea of what to say to him. _I mean, where am I supposed to start? What should I tell him?_ "I guess you're wondering why I said those things about our kiss not meaning a thing. I was lying, obviously. Because it truly did."

Liam nodded, glancing down. "Then why did you lie to me?"

"I don't know! I guess I kinda panicked. I say stupid things when I start panicking. I swear, sometimes my mouth seems to have a life of its own!" Alex explained, waving her hands up in the air frantically. She was starting to pick up some of Stiles's habits, especially the gesturing one! _Oh, God. This is going from bad to worse. _"I was scared, to be honest. Even if it's not exactly the same thing, I've been in this position before. And… I kinda got hurt."

"Whoever he was… I'm not like him, Alex." Liam countered, fixing her an honest look.

"Well, I don't know that, do I?" Alex glared through the window, trying to avoid his burning gaze. "Even you don't know that. How would you know?"

Liam remained silent for a few moments. Alex continued looking through the window of her car, observing the dark shapes of the night. "Look." Liam started, startling Alex a little. "Clearly, this guy left a mark on you. He hurt you badly." Alex nodded slightly, trying to guess where this conversation was going to lead them. "But I'm not here to do that, Alex. I don't wanna do that to you. I like you." _I like you too._ Alex thought, smiling to herself. _I like you more than I should._ "I like you a lot, and I'm not going to hurt you. I would never do that."

"I like you too." Alex responded, placing a hand on his cheek. "But I don't think we should jump into something so serious. Not as yet."

"You didn't let me finish." Liam commented, placing his hand over hers. "You're right. We shouldn't rush things. I say give it time. We have time. And, after this supernatural dust has settled… I think we should go on a date. An actual date." He looked into her bright blue eyes, smiling at her. He'd be fooling himself if he said he didn't adore this girl. "What do you think of that?"

"I think… that it would be perfect." Alex replied, not being able to control the large smile that insisted on spreading across her lips.

"Perfect." Liam placed a hand over her cheek, pulling her closer to him.

Alex closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his lips crashing against hers. She would never get used to the feeling, but she would never get enough of it. She needed him. And… for the first time in a long while, she felt peaceful and fulfilled. And she was going to hold onto that.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf, I only own my OCs: Alexandria, Adrian and Catherine Miller. (I don't know why I keep putting this up. I think I'll stop. Everyone already got the message, right? Haha.)**

**A/N: Hello, guys! How are you doing? I KNOW, IT'S BEEN SUCH A LONG WHILE! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT! I swear, school has been draining all of my batteries to 0%! I get piles of homework every single fucking day, and yet here I am, posting another chapter. Again, I am SO sorry for taking so long to put another chapter up! Aside from school, I've been getting kind of a writer's block lately, and I didn't want to disappoint you guys… which I probably did. Honestly, this chapter is really crappy. It's awfully short so, I apologize again! If you notice any writing mistakes, scroll past them, please. I try my hardest, but I'm almost sleeping here. I honestly don't know when I'm going to update again due to how busy I've been lately. I hope you can forgive me, though. Haha. Oh and, please, leave a REVIEW, okay? See you all next time, darlings!**


End file.
